


Mãe Solteira

by LaviniaCrist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, Dramedy, Félix Agreste - Freeform, Gabriel Agreste - Freeform, Gen, Miraculous Ladybug PV, Nathalie Sancoeur - Freeform, adrien agreste - Freeform, alternative universe, miraculous - Freeform, no sense
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 57,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviniaCrist/pseuds/LaviniaCrist
Summary: [Universo Alternativo] O profissionalismo implacável de Nathalie não se resume apenas a organizar agendas e compromissos, lidar com contratos e documentos importantes e nem tomar conta de Adrien quando é necessário. Ela, acima de tudo, é uma mãe solteira eficiente.





	1. Ela tem uma vida pessoal

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Mamá Soltera](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540543) by [LaviniaCrist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviniaCrist/pseuds/LaviniaCrist)



> Avisando novamente que se trata de um UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO, as existências de alguns personagens foram modificadas para se adequar melhor ao enredo.  
> Eu sei que não vai fazer sentido nenhum, mas espero que gostem de ler tanto quanto eu estou adorando escrever essa loucura! kkks.

Já era fim de tarde e o céu de Paris estava pintado dos mais diversos tons alaranjados. Porém, o ateliê da mansão Agreste continuava preenchido em uma luz branca e forte, algo que poderia até mesmo cegar os que não estivessem habituados. O cômodo também estava mergulhado no mais absoluto silencio, que só era interrompido vez ou outra pelo barulho de um digitar delicado e rápido.  
Aquela paz foi interrompida rudemente por um toque de telefone. Era um toque discreto, não tão alto quanto a quebra do silencio fez parecer, mas mesmo assim era um som completamente desconhecido para o Agreste.  
O homem encarou a assistente, deixando nítido o desagrado. Ela, por sua vez, encarava o aparelho celular com nervosismo, tomando-o entre as mãos de uma forma apressada e atrapalhada. Em seguida, Nathalie deu passos apressados para fora do ateliê, ignorando completamente o superior e sua possível curiosidade em saber o que era, mas deixando claro que parecia ser importante para ela.  
Não é como se a assistente fosse proibida de receber ligações pessoais, o que não quer dizer que acontecia com frequência – ou que ao menos já tivesse acontecido alguma vez. Nathalie era extremamente profissional, mantinha sempre sua máscara de frieza intacta, o que só fez com sua saída de forma alarmada virasse um foco para a curiosidade de Gabriel.  
Seria rude caso ele tentasse ouvir atrás da porta, mas nada poderia impedi-lo de ouvir algo se passasse por Nathalie para pegar uma xícara de café. A ideia o agradava, faziam algumas horas desde que ele deu uma pausa no trabalho... e seria interessante descobrir o que deixava a assistente nervosa.  
Entretanto, quando Gabriel abriu as portas de seu santuário, encontrou a assistente zanzando de um lado ao outro no que parecia ser o fim da ligação:  
— Sim, sim! Irei o mais rápido possível! Obrigada por avisar. — A voz dela saia repleta de preocupação, enquanto o aparelho era afastado de seu rosto — Devo levar uma hora de ida, depois vinte minutos até chegarmos e mais uma hora de volta — começou ela a murmurar, ainda andando sem rumo pela entrada da mansão enquanto fazia seus cálculos.  
— Nathalie, — Gabriel finalmente se fez ser notado — devo supor que seja uma emergência?  
— Sim! Eu preciso ir até... — ela suspirou e acenou negativamente com a cabeça antes de continuar. Mais uma vez sua máscara de frieza estava colocada, acompanhada de uma voz calma e apática — Não, não é nada realmente urgente. Eu posso resolver em alguns minutos fazendo ligações.  
Era como se a curiosidade do Agreste estivesse sendo posta em jogo: caso permitisse a ida de Nathalie, provavelmente não saberia o que ela foi fazer até que ela voltasse; caso ela ficasse e fizesse as ligações, talvez conseguisse ouvir alguma coisa. Em todo caso, ele deixou seu bom senso falar mais alto – seja o que for, parecia ser sério.  
— Pode encerrar seu expediente mais cedo hoje. Aproveite sua folga de amanhã para resolver seu assunto particular. — As palavras foram ditas com desinteresse, disfarçando perfeitamente a curiosidade latente de Gabriel. Quando este notou a assistente tentar ordenar algo na tela do celular com as mãos tremulas, percebeu o quão sério deveria ser o problema e quão nervosa ela realmente estava sob a aparência que queria passar — Você... — ele encarou o guarda-costas do filho, que durante todo o tempo esteve de pé em frente a porta do quarto do rapaz — Acompanhe-a. — Ordenou, deixando implícito que Nathalie deveria ser acompanhada para onde e por quanto tempo fosse necessário.  
— Obrigada, senhor Agreste — agradeceu a mulher, esperando até que o chefe adentrasse o ateliê e fechasse a porta antes de deixar a máscara cair novamente.  
A caminhada até o carro foi feita de forma silenciosa. A preocupação de Nathalie estava estampada em seu rosto, mas o colega de trabalho sabia perfeitamente que perguntar algo agora só iria deixa-la incomodada. De qualquer jeito, havia uma coisa que ele precisava saber e fez questão de perguntar enquanto ainda afivelavam o sinto de segurança:  
— Para onde vamos?  
— Desligue o GPS — pediu ela, segurando desajeitadamente o celular entre as mãos — Eu digo o caminho que você deve tomar...  
— E realmente está em condições para isso?  
Tudo o que Nathalie fez foi um aceno afirmativo. Ele não iria ir contra as vontades dela, conhecia a colega bem o suficiente para saber que contestações a deixavam irritada, deixa-la irritada era tudo o que ela não precisava agora.  
.  
.  
.  
Nathalie agora estava em uma saleta que contrastava completamente com o amplo ateliê de seu superior: as paredes eram de uma cor amarronzada, que só fazia o ambiente tomar uma tonalidade em tons quentes com o auxílio das lâmpadas amarelas. Não era um lugar claro, não era um lugar clean ou moderno, mas era aconchegante. Ela estava sentada em uma das cadeiras com forro aveludado, de frente à uma senhora com semblante doce e respeitador cujo nome era emoldurado por uma placa sobre a mesa que separavam as duas.  
— É lastimável o inconveniente, mas não temos como deixar este pequeno acidente passar despercebido — a mais velha falava de forma compreensiva, colocando as mãos cruzadas sobre a mesa — O que mais me surpreendeu na conduta do jovenzinho... — e, neste momento, ela fez questão de encarar o rapaz de cabelos loiros que estava de pé, encostado próximo à uma das janelas da sala — ... não foi ele ter caído de uma árvore, tão pouco ele ter subido em uma. O que me surpreendeu foi a tentativa de esconder o que houve.  
— É realmente digno de repreensão — a voz dura de Nathalie só fez com que o rapaz encarasse a vista exterior com mais foco para ignorar a conversa — Esconder algo assim por tanto tempo, sem se preocupar com as consequências...  
— Consequências — repetiu a outra, suspirando — Vamos agora falar sobre as consequências: o certo seria uma suspensão, mas o recesso inicia-se praticamente hoje. Optamos, então, por priva-lo das aulas extras até o fim do recesso.  
— Mas não é justo, a culpa nem foi minha e... — O rapaz tentava se explicar, inutilmente.  
— Será o tempo necessário para a recuperação do tornozelo — Nathalie ignorou completamente as lamurias do outro, interrompendo-o — Peço desculpas pelo infortúnio. Se isso foi tudo, creio que o inconveniente esteja resolvido — ela levantou-se.  
— Ele é um ótimo rapaz, ainda estou surpresa pelas ações que decidiu tomar — a mais velha levantou-se também — Espero ansiosa pelo regresso, por melhores decisões também.  
E, com um breve aperto de mãos e um aceno, Nathalie e o rapaz se retiraram da sala da diretora. Uma pequena parte do problema estava resolvido, mas faltavam ainda muitos outros pontos para acertar, o que deixava a assistente de Gabriel completamente desanimada e com os pensamentos embaralhados.  
.  
.  
.  
Gorila estava esperando pacientemente no estacionamento. Ele não sabia ao certo onde estava, mas julgava ser algum tipo de colégio devido à arquitetura dos prédios e alguns jovens uniformizados estarem andando pelo imenso pátio. Pela aparência, parecia ser o tipo de lugar onde apenas a elite frequentava.  
Aquela esfera de instituição de ensino fazia-o ter lembranças de sua vida colegial, era divertido e engraçado assustar os menores que ele, principalmente fazendo jus ao apelido que ganhara: Gorila. Era realmente inusitado ter recebido o mesmo apelido, anos e anos mais tarde, mas por um rapaz que jamais ousaria infortunar.  
Distraído em seus pensamentos, ele só notou que a colega estava de volta quando a porta traseira do carro foi aberta e um rapaz entrou. A princípio, ele julgou ser apenas um garoto distraído entrando no carro errado, mas olhando com atenção, ele parecia ser extremamente familiar: magro, loiro, olhos claros. Julgaria até mesmo ser um primo de Adrien, se não tivesse certeza que a família Agreste se resumia apenas à Gabriel e seu filho.  
Antes que pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa ao novo passageiro, Nathalie entrou pela outra porta traseira. Ela já não estava tão nervosa quanto antes, mas era nítido ainda estar preocupada – talvez até mesmo irritada. Outra coisa que o motorista do carro notou foi a estranha semelhança entre ela e o rapaz: os dois tinham a pele clara, um olhar desinteressado (sendo o dela em um tom de azul bem mais forte e vivido) e se comportavam praticamente da mesma maneira, ambos olhando pela janela do carro e parecendo não estarem satisfeitos.  
— Para onde? — Foi tudo o que Gorila conseguiu perguntar, tentando reparar um pouco mais no rapaz ao lado de Nathalie.  
— Hospital — a voz saiu com uma certa frieza que tentava esconder a preocupação enquanto ela ainda encarava a janela — Tem um próximo pegando a principal, só vai precisar fazer um retorno, se não me engano.  
— Hospital? Eu não preciso disso, eu só preciso ir para casa e descansar... — murmurou o rapaz, era notável que até mesmo a voz dele lembrava a Adrien pelo tom, enquanto a maneira frigida lembrava Nathalie.  
— Você vai ao hospital e vão cuidar do tornozelo. Sem “mas” e sem desculpas — ela continuava a olhar pela janela, parecendo até mesmo evitar contato visual com qualquer um dos que estavam no carro.  
— Mas mãe... — lamuriou o loiro, pela primeira vez olhando diretamente para Nathalie. Ele parecia angustiado, mas o que mais chamou a atenção do guarda-costas foi a jeito como ele se referiu a mulher.  
— Qual parte do “sem ‘mas’” você não entendeu ainda, Félix? — Ela perguntou, finalmente encarando o suposto filho — Desfaça essa cara de gato abandonado, não é para tanto... — depois da repreensão, ela encarou o colega de trabalho pelo retrovisor central do carro — Vamos.  
.  
.  
.  
O trajeto de treze minutos até o hospital foi mergulhado no mais absoluto silencio.  
Silencio permaneceu até que chegaram ao estacionamento, mais precisamente quando Nathalie estava ajudando Félix a sair do carro e, assim que o garoto encostou o pé no chão, soltou alguns resmungos de dor.  
— Querem ajuda? — Perguntou o guarda-costas, prontamente.  
— Não é necessário, obrigada... — Nathalie respondeu, fazendo com que o rapaz se apoiasse nela antes de começarem a andar — Não acho que vá demorar, mas já está ficando tarde e eu entenderia perfeitamente caso queira ir para casa... — ela falou, passando a mão nos fios loiros do rapaz.  
— Vou esperar aqui, não se preocupe.  
Ela assentiu, começando a caminhada até a entrada do hospital. Era um prédio amplo, tão requintado quanto o hospital que os Agrestes frequentavam ocasionalmente para um checkup, mas não parecia ser moderno. Era lindo, mas não moderno.  
Pensando em região, o grandalhão voltou seus pensamentos em direção à uma dúvida bem simples: onde ele estava, afinal de contas? Ele se perdeu depois de tantas voltas, entradas, pedágios e ainda mais voltas.  
Não ousaria desobedecer ao pedido de Nathalie e ligar o GPS do carro, mas estava realmente curioso sobre o lugar. Era distante, distante até mesmo da casa da colega – já havia a levado vez ou outra para casa quando estava tarde demais e Gabriel estava de bom humor -, o que só o deixava ainda mais curioso.  
Talvez a ligação que ela atendeu mais cedo estivesse relacionada com a ida ao colégio, isso já era quase certeza. Porém, o que levaria a ligarem para ela, tão distante de lá, ao invés de para os responsáveis daquele garoto? E como Nathalie conhecia ele? E por que ele a chamou de “mãe”?  
Antes que o grandalhão mergulhasse mais ainda em suas dúvidas, foi tirado de seu transe pelas portas do carro sendo abertas mais uma vez. O tal Félix se sentou no mesmo lugar de antes, com um semblante emburrado e constrangido, já Nathalie parecia bem mais tranquila, sem a preocupação e disposta a encarar o rapaz ao invés de olhar pela janela.  
— Consegue lembrar o caminho até a minha casa sem ajuda? — Perguntou ela ao motorista, olhando-o pelo retrovisor  
— Acho que sim — respondeu Gorila.  
— Ótimo. — Ela voltou a encarar o rapaz ao seu lado — Explicações.  
— Eu caí... — foi tudo o que ele disse, olhando pela janela.  
— Félix, explicações — disse Nathalie em tom de ordem, segurando o queixo do garoto e fazendo-o com que olhasse na direção dela.  
— A culpa foi daquela garota irritante de novo! Eu tive que subir em uma árvore, só que o galho cedeu e... — Ele começou a disparar a resposta, que mais soava como uma desculpa esfarrapada do que uma real explicação do que aconteceu.  
— Entendo que a sua colega de sala possa ser irritante, mas não acha um exagero subir em uma árvore? — O tom da mulher era calmo, com um leve quê de repreensão.  
— Não... não acho, porque deu certo. Só que daí o galho cedeu porque eu sou a criatura mais azarada do planeta! — Ele acusou, dramático.  
— Não é para tanto... — Nathalie suspirou, vencida sobre a questão de subir em árvores — E por que escondeu a torção por tanto tempo?  
— Só não quis te atrapalhar por nada — ele respondeu em tom baixo, olhando novamente pela janela. Aquele pequeno comentário conseguiu arrancar um sorriso de Nathalie, que enfiou os dedos entre os fios loiros em um carinho.  
— Você nunca será “nada”, não se preocupe.  
E, com essa pequena observação, a mulher conseguiu arrancar um sorriso do rapaz. Também conseguiu arrancar um sorriso discreto de Gorila, que apenas ouvia a conversa e tentava não deixar tão na cara o quanto estava observando aos dois.  
Mais uma vez a viagem foi mergulhada em silencio. Félix acabou pegando no sono com alguns minutos de carinho e Nathalie, sem ter muito o que fazer, apenas olhava pela janela e hora ou outra indicava qual direção deveria ser tomada.  
Por vezes, Gorila aproveitava para olhar o rapaz no banco de trás. Parecia usar o uniforme do colégio, parecia ser um verdadeiro “engomadinho”, mas, acima de tudo, parecia gostar de estar perto de Nathalie, ainda que ela estivesse evitando olhar para ele no princípio. Talvez fosse alguma criança que ficou sob os cuidados dela antes, por isso o comportamento parecido...  
.  
.  
.  
A moradia de Nathalie era uma típica casa em um bairro residencial: discreta, pequena, exatamente igual às casas vizinhas e longe do centro. Por muitas vezes, Gorila se perguntou o motivo para ela não alugar um apartamento mais próximo do trabalho ou até mesmo morar na mansão, tendo em vista que ela passava o dia todo lá.  
— Chegamos... — murmurou o motorista, destrancando as portas — Quer ajuda com ele?  
— Não acho que ele vá aceitar — Nathalie suspirou, derrotada antes mesmo de começar a luta para tirar Félix do carro — Mas quero conversar com você — ela estendeu a chave da casa para o colega, em um pedido silencioso para que ele fosse na frente.  
O guarda-costas saiu do carro, passou pelo pequeno espaço de jardim e abriu a porta com certa curiosidade, reparando no máximo de coisas que conseguia: nunca havia visto como era lá dentro. Saber qualquer coisa sobre Nathalie era uma tarefa realmente difícil, ela era extremamente reservada com sua vida pessoal.  
Apesar da imensa vontade, ele não ousou entrar. Apenas deixou a porta encostada e voltou para o carro, sem saber ao certo como ajudar Nathalie: o rapaz a abraçava, tentando puxa-la para o carro enquanto parecia dormir; ela, por sua vez, tentava inutilmente puxa-lo para fora. A guerra entre os dois continuou até ela perder a paciência.  
— FÉLIX! — Vociferou ela, com uma mão agarrada à porta do automóvel em busca de equilíbrio e a outra segurando o antebraço do rapaz.  
Ele despertou na mesma hora, confuso, mas rapidamente cedendo aos puxões que ela dava e saindo do carro. Assim, ambos começaram a caminhada lenta, até a porta de casa. Gorila deu passagem a eles, entrando logo em seguida, mas antes certificando-se de trancar o carro caso fosse demorar.  
A colega deixou o rapaz deitado no sofá da sala, permitindo-o silenciosamente que voltasse a dormir. O móvel parecia ser macio, combinando completamente com a esfera aconchegante que aquele lugar tinha: móveis de madeira, todos com a mesma combinação de cores claras. Tudo arrumado, organizado, o que não dava a aparência de ser lugar abandonado a maior parte do tempo.  
— Aceita um café enquanto continua reparando na minha decoração? — A voz de Nathalie soou divertida, enquanto ela caminhava até o cômodo que parecia ser a cozinha.  
— Sim... não! — O grandalhão se embolou na resposta — Aceito o café, mas não estou reparando na decoração... — ele começou a tentar se explicar, seguindo-a — Estou, mas eu só estava curioso, porque eu não esperava de um lugar tão...  
— Tão? — Ela indicou com o queixo para que ele se sentasse à uma pequena mesa que havia na cozinha, enquanto começava a preparar o café.  
— Aconchegante — ele respondeu, sentando-se e tentando não reparar na cozinha, nos armários, em um ou folhetos de recado pregado neles e muito menos em um par de tigelas próximas de uma possível porta dos fundos.  
— Aconchegante? — Ela repetiu, deixando uma ou outra risada escapar — Eu diria antiquado, mas não é sobre isso que quero falar.  
— Quer falar sobre você ter animais de estimação?  
— Não, não vamos falar sobre o gato que o Félix fez o favor de arrastar para casa — ela suspirou, um tanto irritada só de lembrar todos os problemas que a pequena mascote deu até que começasse a se comportar estando sozinho.  
— Espera, ele realmente mora com você? — Dessa vez a pergunta teve ainda mais incredulidade.  
— Normalmente ele fica fora e só vem aos domingos...  
— Nathalie, estou falando sobre o Félix, não sobre o seu gato!  
Eram informações demais, pensamentos e perguntas em demasiado para se preocupar com apenas um gato. Nathalie tentando soar divertida não ajudava em nada, pelo contrário, deixava tudo ainda mais estranho do que já parecia.  
— Félix estuda em um colégio interno, volta aos domingos para casa. Não sou idiota ao ponto de confundir meu filho com o meu gato! — Agora ela soava irritada, colocando uma chaleira com água para esquentar.  
— Espera, espera! — O outro pediu, chegando a ficar pálido — Está falando que ele é seu filho mesmo? Ele realmente é seu? Não é como o Adrien, filho de um antigo chefe ou algo assim?  
— É! É meu filho! — A voz permanecia irritada, mas uma risada sínica veio logo depois — Pode começar com os julgamentos, acusações de irresponsabilidade e tudo mais que deve estar louco para falar. Inclusive, pode até me dar dicas de decoração se quiser — ela sentou-se de frente para o colega, encarando-o da forma mais séria que conseguia — Eu só não quero que mais alguém saiba sobre o Félix, entendeu?  
— Não!  
— Qual parte você não entendeu? — A mulher se controlava para não revirar os olhos.  
— A parte que somos amigos há anos e você nunca me contou que tinha um filho! Essa parte! — Ele não conseguiu se aquietar sentado, levantou-se e começou a andar pela pequena cozinha — Você trabalha o dia todo, praticamente cuidando do Adrien, enquanto o seu filho fica em um internato!? O que mais você esconde, Nathalie? Nathalie é seu nome mesmo? Você é casada com um agende da máfia italiana, por isso está se escondendo?  
— Ei— ela chamou, já sem irritação na voz — Não sou da Itália... — comentou ela, tentando acalma-lo. Era engraçado ver uma pessoa tão grande, tão forte e tão calada quanto ele ficar em choque com algo tão simples como aquilo.  
— Eu não consigo acreditar nisso... — ele suspirou, pegando a chaleira com água já fervida e derramando desastradamente em uma xícara— Nathalie, como vai cuidar dele? Falando em cuidar, você foi até o hospital com ele, mas aposto que não falou sobre aquela sua tosse irritante...  
— É primavera, alergia ao pólen.  
— Não mude de assunto! — Ele voltou a caminhar pela cozinha, tentando pensar sobre o que fazer — Talvez se levar ele escondido, o Gabriel não note. Se bem que talvez ele confunda o seu filho com o Adrien... Adrien não é seu filho também, é? Ah... — e, novamente, ele voltou a ficar pálido — Félix é filho bastardo do Gabriel!?  
Tudo o que Nathalie conseguiu fazer foi começar uma crise de risadas, misturadas à curtos períodos de tosse, sendo seguidos de ainda mais risadas. Ela nunca imaginou uma reação tão cômica vinda do colega.  
Depois de alguns minutos, tudo mergulhou em um silencio incomodo. Nathalie ainda estava com algumas lagrimas nos olhos de tanto rir e o colega ainda estava pálido, servindo-se de praticamente toda a água fervida – provavelmente ainda não tinha notado que o café não estava pronto.  
— Amanhã é minha folga, cuido dele... Segunda-feira ele já vai poder se virar sozinho — ela encolheu os ombros — Não tem muito o que eu possa fazer sobre isso.  
— Peça alguns dias de folga, é o seu filho...  
— Vão suspeitar de algo. Tudo o que eu não quero é o senhor Agreste sabendo algo sobre a minha vida. Já não era nem para você saber, aliás...  
Novamente, o diálogo foi deixado de lado e a cozinha mergulhou em um silencio irritante. O guarda-costas estava ofendido e preocupado, Nathalie estava tentando pensar sobre o que fazer. E assim permaneceram os dois, alguns minutos, até que Félix apareceu na porta com uma cara não muito feliz.  
— Mãe... — ele chamou baixo, ignorando completamente o grandalhão bem ao lado dele — Me ajuda a subir a escada?  
— Não acha melhor ficar na sala? Vai acabar caindo se ficar subindo e descendo toda hora — mesmo falando assim, Nathalie já estava de pé mais uma vez, indo até o rapaz.  
— O Plagg gosta de ficar no meu quarto...  
— Plagg é o nome do gato, antes que pergunte — a mulher olhou para o colega enquanto era abraçada pelo filho — Já está ficando tarde, melhor voltar para a mansão Agreste. Caso ele pergunte, invente uma desculpa qualquer.  
Gorila apenas assentiu, sem saber ao certo que tipo de desculpa conseguiria inventar.  
.  
.  
.  
Depois de deixar o filho no quarto e assegurar-se de que Gorila já tinha ido, foi hora de Nathalie começar a trabalhar. Ela odiava levar trabalho para casa, principalmente porque quase nunca estava em casa, mas o quanto conseguisse adiantar para poder voltar mais cedo para casa nos próximos dias seria melhor.  
Contratos, pedidos, estocagem, orçamentos... até mesmo investimentos que Gabriel fazia passava pelas mãos dela antes, como se fosse encarregada de peneirar o que realmente valia a pena ou não antes de repassar para o chefe. Em meio a tantos afazeres, sua concentração foi completamente arruinada por uma simples palavra:  
— Mãe? — Félix chamou baixo, esperando a porta ser aberta.  
A mulher se levantou, ouvindo uma sinfonia de ossos estalando por ficar tempo demais sentada na mesma posição. Apressada, ela foi até a entrada de seu quarto e encontrou o rapaz loiro encarando o chão.  
— O tornozelo está doendo? Quer alguma coisa? — Ela tomou o queixo do dele com uma das mãos, fazendo-o olha-la nos olhos.  
— Só perdi o sono... posso ficar com você?  
— Eu estou ocupada agora, Félix... — ela suspirou, mas não conseguia resistir aos olhos de gato abandonado que o filho fazia quando queria algo — Promete ficar quieto?  
— Prometemos — ele deu um sorriso discreto, se apoiando nela para entrar no quarto enquanto o pequeno gato negro aproveitava a brecha para entrar.  
Nathalie nem tentou resistir, sabia que o único jeito seria aceitar a invasão do filho e o gato de estimação ao lado dela enquanto trabalhava. Ela ajudou Félix a se acomodar na cama, fez questão de colocar o gato próximo a ele e depositar um beijo de boa noite na testa do filho.  
— Mãe...  
— Hun? — Ela evitou fazer contato visual, colocando o tornozelo machucado dele sobre uma almofada.  
— Me conta uma história?  
— Félix, você já está grandinho... — ela suspirou, sabendo onde aquilo iria parar — Eu não posso agora.  
— Achei que seria legal relembrar de quando eu era pequeno e você me dava atenção, mas já que está ocupada — ele lamuriou, virando o rosto para o outro lado e fazendo-se de ofendido.  
Nathalie voltou para sua escrivaninha, digitando algumas coisas, arrumando outras e fingindo ignorar o drama que Félix estava fazendo. Até mesmo o rapaz achou que ela tinha voltado ao trabalho, mas se surpreendeu ao sentir os braços da mãe em volta dele minutos depois.  
— Se eu precisar trabalhar até mais tarde, não reclame depois! — ela avisou, mexendo nos fios loiros.  
— Não vou! — rapidamente, ele virou-se na direção dela e a abraçou também — Vai mesmo me contar uma historinha?  
— Se você realmente quiser... só não prometo conseguir ficar acordada até terminar de contar.  
— Conta a história dos heróis de Paris.  
— Essa de novo? Nunca vai enjoar de borboletas, gatos e joaninhas? — Nathalie suspirou, sabendo que não conseguiria dormir sem antes terminar ao menos um dos contos.  
— O Plagg ainda não ouviu sobre ela... — Félix respondeu divertido, esperando ansiosamente pelo começo da história. Ele sentia falta de ter a mãe perto, tentava ao máximo afastar ela do trabalho, mesmo que tivesse de recorrer para a infantilidade.


	2. Dia de Domingo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por todos os kudos, apesar de eu não fazer a menor ideia do que seja XD  
> Nenhum brócolis foi ferido enquanto este capítulo era escrito!  
> Eu amo brócolis ♥

Mesmo sendo domingo, Gabriel Agreste acordou às seis da manhã em ponto. Para ele era um dia como qualquer outro, com a única exceção de não ter a assistente o auxiliando e nem o guarda-costas do filho tomando conta do rapaz.

Adrien, por sua vez, lutava contra o sono para conseguir manter a cabeça erguida. Ele acordava cedo com um único propósito justo para fazê-lo levantar da cama: conseguir tomar o café da manhã junto com o pai. Normalmente não conversavam, mal se olhavam durante o desjejum, mas pelo menos passavam algum tempo juntos.

— Adrien — Gabriel começou fazendo com que o Agreste mais novo despertasse um pouco mais — Falou com algum de seus amigos hoje?

— Falei? — o rapaz repetiu, sem entender completamente a pergunta. Ele sempre falava com Nino, com seus outros amigos também, mas não sabia bem se aquilo era pretexto para uma bronca por ir dormir tarde da noite — Sim, falei — ele respondeu, enfim.

Gabriel apenas segurou o próprio celular entre as mãos. Não gostava daquela tela pequena, muito menos de ter que digitar alguma coisa nos botões sensíveis que normalmente eram pressionados por engano, mas ele não aguentava mais a curiosidade. Desde a noite anterior, esperava ao menos uma explicação sucinta da assistente sobre o que foi fazer, mas não recebera nada. Se Adrien mandara mensagens tão cedo aos amigos, que mal teria em ele mandar também?

— Você tem amigos? Digo, vai mandar mensagem para algum deles? — Adrien perguntou enquanto esfregava as costas das mãos cuidadosamente sobre os olhos.

— Algo próximo.

— Pai... por favor, não envie quadros com mensagens de bom dia ou coisa do tipo, nem espalhe aquelas correntes irritantes... e nem clique em qualquer coisa, pode ser um vírus! — o rapaz alertou, completando mentalmente _“ou uma imagem perturbadora de alguém desnudo, ou um áudio comprometedor”_.

— Agradeço pela preocupação — disse Gabriel de uma maneira sarcástica, encarando o filho sobre as lentes dos óculos e voltando a dar atenção para o celular, logo em seguida.

Em verdade, ele já havia dado um forte indicio para que as preocupações de Adrien pudessem se tornar realidade. Uma vez, em um de seus perfis em redes sociais, acabou compartilhando um vídeo com compilações de gatos em momentos engraçados. Foi apenas um engano, visto que usava de tais meio para a divulgação de sua marca; não demorou mais do que cinco minutos para que todos os seus adeptos da moda estivessem comentando no vídeo, compartilhando e marcando-o em vários _posts_ do gênero.

Com cuidado, Gabriel abriu o quadro de mensagens destinado a Nathalie. Não havia nada lá além de curtos lembretes sobre compromissos agendados, coisas que só serviam como “garantia extra” para nada ser esquecido. Não seria antiético mandar uma mensagem perguntando se estava tudo bem, seria? Bons chefes faziam isso, certo?

— Pai — o rapaz chamou a atenção para si novamente — Tem certeza que a pessoa com quem vai falar já está acordada a essa hora em pleno domingo?

— Absoluta. Nathalie com certeza deve estar acordada — a voz saiu tranquila, enquanto ele começava a digitar o pequeno texto.

— Nathalie? —  era notável o interesse que Adrien estava dando a tudo aquilo, sua preguiça havia desaparecido completamente — Por que não liga pra ela? Você odeia mensagens...

— Seria rude ligar simplesmente para saber se está tudo bem, uma mensagem é algo mais prático: ela verá quando puder e vai me responder se tiver vontade.

— Alguma coisa aconteceu com ela? — a voz do rapaz saiu carregada de preocupação.

— Saberemos em breve — respondeu Gabriel, apertando o botão para enviar. Era algo curto, direto, não sendo exageradamente profissional, mas não deixando claro o quanto a curiosidade estava consumindo o Agreste:

.

_Gabriel Agreste diz:_

_“Conseguiu resolver tudo ontem? ”. [06:03]_

.

.

.

Longe da mansão agreste, do centro de Paris e de qualquer preocupação, Nathalie dormia em um sono pesado ao ponto de não ouvir o aviso de uma nova mensagem no celular. Félix, por sua vez, não deixou tal detalhe escapar e rapidamente pegou o aparelho – tomando todo o cuidado possível para não despertar a mãe com seus movimentos.

De todos os trejeitos e comportamentos que herdara de Nathalie, apenas um não o deixava como uma verdadeira cópia: ciúmes. Ele era um possessivo nato com ela, arruinando quaisquer que tivessem sido as chances de alguém se aproximar dela. Ele já não tinha tanto tempo quanto gostaria para ficarem juntos, qualquer um que tentasse roubar a atenção da mãe era um inimigo.

— Gabriel Agreste... — sussurrou o rapaz antes de dar um sorriso discreto, reconhecendo prontamente o nome.

Não poderia deixar as coisas assim. Nathalie trabalhava para ele, negligenciando a própria vida e ao filho por culpa dos Agreste... não iria deixar que consumissem ainda mais o tempo dela. Coisas como aquela mensagem não poderiam mais acontecer em plena folga! Aquele homem precisava entender quais eram os limites!

Com toda a delicadeza do mundo, ele preparou a cena para uma foto comprometedoramente perfeita. Equilibrada entre uma resposta direta, imaginação fértil e uma pequena amostra do quanto sua mãe ficava mais bonita com o cabelo solto, deixando a mexa vermelha mais evidente:

Nathalie aparecia perfeitamente emoldurada no centro da imagem, deitada de costas para a câmera, com o cabelo espalhado sobre o ombro e o travesseiro. As mãos estavam próximas de onde ela abraçava Félix, agora, caídas delicadamente sobre o lençol bagunçado. O cobertor cobria-a até próximo a cintura, o rapaz propositalmente o colocou assim: a cintura fina, evidente até mesmo quando coberta por um grosso suéter, deveria ser realçada!

E lá estava, a foto perfeita de Nathalie sendo enviada para Gabriel Agreste, com a seguinte legenda:

.

_Nathalie Sancoeur diz:_

_“Ela está dormindo ainda! ”. [06:06]_

.

Satisfeito por tudo ter sido visualizado praticamente na mesma hora, Félix apagou as provas de sua travessura e voltou para a cama. Era domingo, afinal de contas.

.

.

.

Gabriel colocou o celular sobre a mesa, pegando sua xícara de café e tentando transparecer calma. Tudo o que ele queria agora era que sua assistente estivesse bem em frente a ele, para poder gritar e exigir explicações sobre aquilo. Adrien, por sua vez, apenas deixou a curiosidade guia-lo e observou a resposta que o pai obtivera. Com um sorriso adorável, ele comentou:

— A Nathalie fica bonita de cabelo solto!

— É... — o mais velho suspirou, agradecendo aos céus pela ingenuidade do filho.

Nathalie estava na cama, então a foto foi tomada por outra pessoa. Esta outra pessoa estava antes deitada na cama com ela, os lençóis bagunçados eram a prova disso. Nathalie havia feito uma cena dramática apenas para sair mais cedo e ir à um encontro ou sabe-se lá o que para terminar naquela situação tão...

— Pai, olha só isso! — o rapaz pediu, pegando o celular entre os dedos e dando zoom na janela do quarto.

— O que? — Gabriel olhou a imagem sem achar mais nenhuma prova do quanto sua assistente era uma... uma...

— A vista do quarto da Nathalie é incrível! — a voz de Adrien era animada — Ela deve morar perto de um parque... acha que podemos ir visita-la qualquer dia?

— Se ela convidar, não vejo mal algum — mesmo tentando parecer apático, Gabriel estava a ponto de tomar o celular do filho e taca-lo na parede mais próxima. Sentia-se injuriado, enganado... mal acreditava que ficou realmente preocupado com Nathalie, enquanto seu problema pessoal se resumia, provavelmente, em um encontro romântico prestes a ser cancelado!

E então, como um passe de mágicas, o mais velho lembrou-se de mais um ponto para despertar sua irritação: mandou o guarda-costas do filho acompanha-la. Aquele brutamontes cabeça-oca serviu de motorista particular em um encontro! Pior: talvez ele fizesse parte do encontro! Nathalie era inteligente, ela poderia ter armado tudo para conseguir sair com um colega de trabalho escondida... Gabriel havia caído na armadilha como um imbecil.

Cuidadosamente, o patriarca pegou o celular de volta e resolveu mandar uma mensagem para a outra parte envolvida em tudo aquilo:

.

_Gabriel Agreste diz:_

_“Onde você e a Nathalie foram ontem? “. [06:11]_

.

.

.

A mansão Agreste era grande, com vários quartos e salas para as mais diversas finalidades. Entretanto, nos fundos, fugindo de todo aquele senso de grandiosidade e conforto, estavam poucos cubículos destinados a abrigar os funcionários de lá.

Não eram quartos bonitos, não eram convidativos e nunca eram usados. Na verdade, apenas um dos funcionários se manteve disposto a ficar sob o mesmo teto que Gabriel Agreste mesmo fora do expediente: o guarda-costas.

Nenhum motivo pessoal mantinha Gorila naquele lugar, ele simplesmente resolveu que seria melhor juntar economias sem se preocupar em pagar um aluguel. Seu plano, entretanto, foi frustrado nas primeiras semanas: ele gastava todo o salário com saídas noturnas e miniaturas de carro colecionáveis.

A esta hora da manhã, em plena folga, o grandalhão estava se amaldiçoando por passar a noite em claro. Desde o dia anterior, quando descobriu um pequeno pedaço sobre a vida da colega, ele não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa que não fosse uma possível teoria de como Nathalie arrumara um filho e o motivo para escondê-lo do mundo.

.

_No dia anterior, na volta para “casa”, ele parou em um estacionamento de um drive thru e começou a tentar entender tudo o que estava acontecendo, se deliciando com um milk-shake extremamente açucarado. O grandalhão pensava melhor no carro enquanto congelava o cérebro._

_Teorias envolvendo a máfia italiana haviam sido descartadas, mas restava ainda a máfia japonesa e até mesmo a perigosa máfia russa... Nathalie falava russo!_

_Então era isso: ela estava envolvida com a máfia russa!_

_E por que ela escondia o filho? Talvez fosse medo de que algum mafioso usasse o garoto em ameaças... não! Nathalie não era do tipo que se escondia com ameaças – na verdade, era ela quem normalmente ameaçava as pessoas. Provavelmente ela tinha experiências com ameaças!_

_Gorila ficou pálido, praticamente em pânico com o que acabara de pensar: Nathalie era uma das chefes da máfia que se afastou porque teve um filho e agora queria esconder ele do seu passado enquanto desviava toda a fortuna Agreste e...!_

_Antes que ele conseguisse concluir sua teoria, uma viatura da polícia entrou no estacionamento. Aquilo só poderia indicar uma coisa: já estavam atrás da Nathalie e agora estavam atrás dele também porque ele sabia demais!_

_Para fugir daquilo, a única coisa que ele se viu possível de fazer foi iniciar uma fuga em alta velocidade até a mansão agreste. Assim que chegou, ele se jogou na cama e continuou pensando sobre suas teorias e sobre como estava encrencado agora._

.

Horas e horas depois, Gorila ainda estava deitado na cama exatamente do mesmo jeito, pensando sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ao menos ele estava seguro em casa, longe de policiais, mas tinha um perigo ainda maior perto dele: Gabriel Agreste.

O guarda-costas praticamente pulou da cama quando ouviu o barulho de mensagem do celular. Quando viu o nome do chefe na tela, se colocou a caminhar de um lado ao outro do pequeno quarto, tentando pensar em uma desculpa... Ele não poderia entregar uma mafiosa e tentar sair ileso!

.

.

.

Depois de mandar a mensagem, o Agreste olhou com maior atenção para o nome do contato e perguntou ao filho:

— Por que o seu guarda-costas está com esse nome, Adrien?

— Ele deixou — o rapaz curvou os ombros, sentado mais uma vez em seu lugar à mesa — Acho que ele gosta de ser chamado de Gorila.

— ah... — Gabriel fingiu se importar com a resposta do filho, mas ele realmente se importava com a resposta que acabara de receber:

.

_Gorila diz:_

_“Eu não falar croissant” [06:13]_

.

O Agreste respirou fundo, começando a bater a colher de chá contra o pires. Era impressionante como a falta de importância que ele dava para as pessoas a sua volta só traziam consequências ruins quando ele precisava delas.

— Tudo bem, pai? — Adrien havia notado a irritação dele.

— Adrien, você sabe de onde é o... Gorila — o mais velho se amaldiçoou por pronunciar aquele apelido tão idiota, mas não conseguia nem ao menos se lembrar do nome do guarda-costas.

— Deve ser russo ou alemão, algo assim — o rapaz curvou os ombros — Por que?

— Nada, nada de importante — e, mais uma vez, Gabriel suspirou. Ele havia investido todo o seu tempo em moda e seus desenhos, sempre deixou a parte da interação linguística com Nathalie... — Acha que ele saberia falar italiano? — aquilo era o máximo que poderia fazer, italiano e francês são próximos...

— Eu acho que ele nem sabe falar — o rapaz tentou soar divertido, mas quando notou a carranca com a qual o pai o encarava, praticamente mergulhou o rosto em sua tigela de cereais com leite.

O Agreste mais velho respirou fundo e mandou uma nova mensagem, esperando que meses em viagens a Itália valessem de algo:

.

_Gabriel Agreste diz:_

_“Parla italiano? ” [06:16]_

.

_Gorila diz:_

_“Espaguete? ” [06:16]_

.

Aquilo foi a gota d’água!

O Agreste precisava investir urgentemente em um curso de línguas para aquele idiota! Maldita a hora em que ele julgou que o grandalhão era apto para o trabalho simplesmente por ser grande. Nathalie quem havia escolhido a dedo, mas foi ele quem assinou a carteira daquele cabeça-oca!

Em todo caso, ele precisava agir!

Sendo assim, levantou-se e largou o filho ainda na mesa do café-da-manhã. Ele iria resolver aquele problema o mais rápido possível, precisava descobrir o que Nathalie tinha ido fazer – apesar de já ter alguma ideia do que era e não se agradar nem um pouco: namoros acabavam com a produtividade de qualquer um.

.

.

.

Horas haviam passado e Félix continuava dormindo confortavelmente aninhado nos braços da mãe. Suas férias haviam chego, era dia de folga de Nathalie e nada poderia arruinar aquele domingo preguiçoso, nada além de um pequeno gato preto metendo a pata no rosto dele.

— Plagg... — o rapaz murmurou, tentando afastar as patas do gato de si.

— Finge de morto, uma hora ele cansa... — Nathalie sussurrou, mantendo os olhos fechados.

O gato, parecendo notar a estratégia, parou com as tentativas de acordar o dono mais novo e pulou da cama. Ele caminhou de forma elegante até uma estante com alguns livros, virando-se de costas para a mesma, levantando a cauda e...

— Nem pense, gato idiota! — a mulher ameaçou, a esta altura ela já estava sentada na cama e se preparando para levantar.

Plagg, como o cinismo que apenas um gato poderia ter, marcou território em três ou quatro edições limitadas de capa dura que estavam na prateleira de baixo. Nathalie estava prestes a cuspir fogo, pronta para se livrar daquele animal de uma vez por todas, mas teve a mão agarrada por Félix assim que se levantou da cama.

— Mãe... — ele já estava fazendo aqueles olhos irresistíveis — Ele ainda é filhote, por favor...

— Certo, certo — ela suspirou, passando a mão livre pelo rosto e tentando se acalmar — Ele fica, mas ele vai ser castrado! Tente marcar a cirurgia o mais rápido possível.

— Ca-castrado? — Félix arregalou os olhos, surpreso com uma decisão tão severa.

— Acredite, se ele continuar me irritando farei eu mesma. Esse animal precisa entender limites! — Nathalie avisou — Pode ficar na cama mais um pouco, vou tentar limpar isso... — ela se soltou delicadamente do filho e mexeu nos fios loiros, antes de sair do quarto e quase tropeçar em Plagg, que no momento, estava sentado bem no meio do caminho.

— Sinto muito por você... — o rapaz comentou com o gato, chamando a atenção do pequeno para ele — Não acho que seja algo pessoal, talvez se você se comportar melhor a minha mãe até deixe essa ideia de lado.

Tudo o que o bichano fez em relação a sua situação problemática foi subir na cama, se esfregar gentilmente no dono e, em seguida, cuspir uma bola de pelos em um dos pijamas preferidos de Félix.

— Minha mãe realmente tem razão sobre você precisar entender limites — suspirou o rapaz, já imaginando como seria complicado cuidar de Plagg quando estivessem sozinhos.

.

.

.

Preparar o café da manhã foi um verdadeiro desafio, visto que os armários estavam praticamente vazios. Fazia quase um mês que ela enrolava para ir fazer compras, ressalve um ou outro produto que ela adquiria em lojas de conveniência pelo caminho de volta para casa. Ela e Félix só estavam em casa aos domingos, era bem mais prático comerem fora do que enfrentar horas em algum supermercado.

— É realmente isso o que tem para o café da manhã? — o rapaz falava com certa incredulidade.

— Algo contra sorvete de amora? — perguntou Nathalie, com uma fachada perfeita de tranquilidade.

— Nada — ele encolheu os ombros — Só é algo estranho para comer de manhã...

— Se quiser, acho que tem brócolis na geladeira.

— Sorvete é bom a qualquer hora! — o rapaz se calou em seguida, apreciando sua taça de sorvete com cobertura de chocolate.

Ela precisaria fazer compras. Não poderia deixar o filho sobrevivendo apenas com batatas, um pote de sorvete pela metade e pó de café o resto das férias.

 

.

.

.

Gabriel Agreste estava em seu ateliê, mas estava longe de conseguir produzir algum desenho digno de sua marca. Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em perder a melhor assistente que já teve por culpa de um namoro, que resultaria em uma drástica queda na eficiência dela.

Tudo não passava de, no máximo, suposições. Mas para o Agreste era tudo a mais absoluta e concreta verdade: Nathalie estava com paixonite aguda.

Ele não poderia deixar sua assistente arruinar a própria carreira – e a dele – por causa de um amor passageiro! Ele precisava interferir naquilo antes que virasse um relacionamento estruturado, talvez até mesmo um noivado... na pior das hipóteses, um casamento.

O homem balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando não deixar a imaginação ir tão longe.

Nathalie passava longe do tipo de mulher que quer entrar na igreja de branco ou que quer crianças correndo pela casa. Ela era do tipo totalmente dedicada ao trabalho, talvez disposta a cuidar de um gato. Ele precisava mantê-la assim pelo bem da Agreste!

E então, ele se meteu a formular um plano mirabolante apenas para a manter ocupada ao extremo durante toda a semana. Gabriel não poderia modificar a própria agenda – já havia tentado fazer isso uma vez e deu completamente errado pois ele não sabia que precisava avisar aos outros envolvidos em seus compromissos que estava mudando o horário de algo -, mas poderia exigir o máximo possível de coisas aleatórias de Nathalie.

.

.

.

Domingo não era só o dia de relaxar em família, longe disso, era o dia reservado para as tarefas domésticas: limpeza, cortar a grama, lavagem de roupas e tantos outros afazeres que donos de casa enfrentavam ao longo da semana e, pela falta de tempo, Nathalie condensava tudo em um único dia. Claro, ela sempre contava com a ajuda de Félix, mas ele não poderia ajudar muito sem forçar o tornozelo machucado.

Limpar a casa toda havia tomado algumas horas, mas ver as coisas limpas e arrumadas era relaxante, diferente de lavar as roupas. Tal tarefa era completamente entediante para Nathalie: lavar, colocar na secadora e depois engomar eram atos simples, mas saber quais peças poderiam passar pela secadora ou não era um ponto que a irritava – felizmente, depois de tantas e tantas vezes fazendo a tarefa, ela já havia decorado as normas de alguns tecidos. Montar o pequeno varal na área de serviços, estender peça por peça e depois recolher chegava a ser irritante. Passar repetidas vezes para que as dobras ficassem perfeitas era tortura.

Fugir de tal obrigação por tanto tempo fez com que as roupas ficassem acumuladas por mais de duas semanas, resultando em uma montanha de peças para lavar. Haja logística para resolver aquilo sem ter espaço o suficiente para lavar todas as roupas de uma vez!

Por sorte, Nathalie conseguia montar um fluxograma em sua mente que a serviria perfeitamente:

.

_Tem mais peças de qual grupo?_

[Roupas claras/Roupas escuras/Roupas coloridas/ **TODAS** ]

.

_Você pode lavar todas juntas?_

_[ **Sim** /Não]_

.

_Tem certeza que quer manchar as roupas?_

_[Sim/ **Não** ]_

.

_Vamos de novo: você pode lavar todas juntas?_

_[Sim/ **Não** ]_

.

_Qual sua prioridade?_

_[Roupas de cama/Roupas do Félix/ **Suéteres** ]_

.

_E o pijama preferido do seu filho?_

_[ **Ele vai conseguir dormir sem ele** /Se não lavar logo, pode manchar]_

.

_Nathalie, seja uma boa mãe!_

_[ **Lavar as roupas do Félix** /Suéteres, suéteres, suéteres]_

.

_Seja como for, você ainda tem roupas para ir trabalhar, certo?_

_[ **Não** /Digamos que sim]_

.

Você tem uma coleção de suéteres, com certeza tem algum sobrando!

[Ainda tenho um/ **EU SÓ TENHO MAIS UM!** ]

.

_Você usa o mesmo uniforme todos os dias, ninguém vai notar se repetir o mesmo!_

**_[Verdade/Eu não ligo caso notem]_ **

.

Nathalie sorriu satisfeita, separando todas as roupas escuras de Félix para colocar na máquina de lavar. Entretanto, ela notou que parecia estar faltando algo... tinham bastantes peças, mas não tantas quanto ela esperava.

Então, ela se lembrou de um pequeno detalhe: ela só tinha buscado o filho no colégio, não pegou absolutamente nada dele que estava lá. Ela precisava resolver isso o quanto mais rápido!

.

.

.

A ida ao colégio onde Félix estudava foi rápida. Não demorou nem mesmo uma hora até que tudo estivesse resolvido, as roupas e demais quinquilharias prontas para serem levadas para casa.

O que realmente demorou foi o almoço: pararam no restaurante de sempre, que ficava no meio do caminho até em casa. O lugar estava mais cheio que o de costume, provavelmente por consequência do início das férias. Felizmente, a demora valia a pena: a comida de lá era deliciosa.

Motivados pela fome, mãe e filho comeram como se fosse um verdadeiro banquete, deixando apenas o espaço para a sobremesa: uma taça enorme de sundae para cada um.

Não tinha como ficar melhor!

... Mas tinha como perder um tanto da graça:

Félix notou uma mensagem nova no celular da mãe e aproveitou ela estar concentrada demais em não deixar sua cobertura escorrer para poder pegar o aparelho sem ela notar. Mais uma vez, era uma mensagem do chefe dela:

.

_Gabriel Agreste diz:_

_“Nathalie, onde você guarda as folhas de recado? ” [12:16]_

.

O rapaz sorriu de canto, capturou uma foto de Nathalie bem no momento em que ela enfiava uma cereja coberta de chantili na boca e mandou para o Agreste, com a seguinte legenda:

.

_Nathalie Sancoeur diz:_

_“Ela está ocupada guardando cerejas! “ [12:17]_

.

Félix sorriu satisfeito, mais uma vez apagando as mensagens e as provas de sua travessura. Claro, a foto ele deixou guardada no celular: eram raras as vezes em que a mãe não estava com o uniforme ou vestindo algo exageradamente recatado. Uma verdadeira pena, já que os vestidos lhe caiam bem.

.

.

.

Longe de lá, na mansão Agreste, Gabriel estava em dúvida se jogar o celular na parede aliviaria mais o estresse do que rasgar folhas de contratos importantes. Ele havia pensado em várias coisas, tido várias ideias para manter a assistente ocupada, mas do que adiantava tudo aquilo se ele não se lembraria depois!? Ele precisava anotar, mas onde infernos Nathalie enfiava todos os papéis!?

As únicas folhas limpas que ele encontrou eram as que usava para desenhar, especificas para seu trabalho. Se ele queria fazer uma lista, teria que ser em uma folha comum! Ele gostava das coisas em seus devidos formatos!

Entretanto, os únicos papéis que achou foram contratos e documentos de avaliação que Nathalie havia deixado para ele assinar. Isso e um pequeno bloco de papel amarelado, um grudado ao outro, que ele reconheceu como sendo o papel que ela utilizava para prender recados pela mesa.

A irritação em não achar nada de útil o fez ir derramando as folhas no chão conforme eram descartados para a função de lista. Ele mandou uma mensagem para ela, mas recebeu apenas um aumento de frustração com uma mensagem tão antiética da assistente.

Agora, ele estava ajoelhado no meio daquela bagunça e pensando em qual método utilizaria para extravasar a raiva.

— Pai, o almoço já... Pai? — Adrien se calou assim que entrou no ateliê — Por que o senhor está aí com todos esses papéis em volta?

— É só... — ele não poderia exigir compreensão, sua mente artística fazia-o tomar decisões diferentes das demais pessoas — ... mais inspirador assinar contratos assim — mentiu.

— Entendo... — sussurrou o mais novo, olhando para a bagunça — Não vai almoçar?

— Vou, claro que vou — falou Gabriel enquanto se levantava — Adrien, você teria algum tipo de papel para listas?

— Er... — o rapaz desviou o olhar, já sabendo onde aquilo iria parar — Depois do almoço procuramos por algum.

.

.

.

Félix estava preocupado com a mãe.

Nathalie havia o levado em casa, ajudado a guardas as coisas que buscaram no colégio e depois foi fazer compras. Ambos concordaram que era melhor Félix esperar em casa, o tornozelo machucado iria fazer com que tudo apenas demorasse mais.

Entretanto, ele havia escondido o celular dela durante o almoço e esqueceu completamente que o aparelho estava no bolso da calça. Agora, horas e horas depois, ele se culpava por não conseguir notícias da mãe.

O rapaz já tinha lido alguns capítulos de um livro qualquer; já tinha devorado o resto do sorvete de amora; já tinha tentado lavar o restante das roupas – o que resultou em um pequeno acidente, nada que a mãe precisasse saber -; já tinha brincado com Plagg e não tinha mais ideias do que fazer até ela chegar, a preocupação não permitia que a imaginação fertilizasse.

E, então, um aviso de mensagens fez com que o celular de Nathalie emitisse um som completamente diferente. Não era o barulho discreto usado para o chefe ou demais contatos profissionais, era um toque fofo. Um toque que se repetiu diversas vezes em alguns segundos.

Movido pela curiosidade, Félix pegou o aparelho na mesma hora e começou a ler.

.

Adrien Agreste diz:

“Nathalie, temos um problema! ” [18:44]

.

Logo em seguida, tinha uma foto de um homem sentado em frente a uma escrivaninha, cercado de canetas, parecendo completamente alheio à sua volta.

.

_Adrien Agreste diz:_

_“Meu pai achou minha coleção de marca textos! ” [18:44]_

.

_Adrien Agreste diz:_

_“COMO FAZ PRA TIRAR ELE DE PERTO DAS MINHAS CANETAS!?” [18:44]_

.

E, seguindo a mensagem, mais uma foto. Dessa vez tirada de uma forma mais próxima, mostrando vários e vários papéis amassados, canetas destampadas e um homem completamente focado no que estava fazendo.

.

Félix sabia que Adrien era filho de Gabriel Agreste.

Félix sabia que aquelas fotos provavelmente eram de Gabriel Agreste.

Félix sabia que não tinha motivos para ter ciúmes de Adrien, ele e a mãe nem deveriam se ver com frequência, já que ela nunca falava dele...

Porém, que tipo de relação os dois tinham para ele ter aquele toque diferente? O que levava o Agreste Jr a pensar que poderia encher Nathalie de problemas durante a folga, igual o outro? O que Félix poderia fazer para interromper aquilo?

O rapaz sorriu, um sorriso de canto, enquanto enviava a mensagem de resposta:

.

_Nathalie Sancoeur diz:_

_“Pesquisa no Google”. [18:45]_

.

Novas mensagens vieram, uma atrás da outra. A primeira de todas era um screenshot da tela do celular em um site de buscas, com a seguinte tema de pesquisa “Como fazer meu pai largar minhas canetas? ”. As respostas obtidas eram completamente aleatórias, na maioria tutoriais de personalização de canetas com temática de dia dos pais.

.

_Adrien Agreste diz:_

_“Não deu certo! ” [18:45]_

.

_Adrien Agreste diz:_

_“E agora!?” [18:45]_

.

_Adrien Agreste diz:_

_“OMG, ele está falando que vai querer canetas iguais! ” [18:46]_

.

_Adrien Agreste diz:_

_“NATHALIE ELE ESTÁ LEVANDO AS MINHAS PRECIOSAS! ” [18:46]_

.

Agora tinha mais uma screenshot. Era o mesmo site de buscas, com a seguinte pesquisa: “Como fazer o meu pai não roubar minhas canetas? ”. Novamente, as respostas eram completamente aleatórias e de nenhuma serventia.

.

_Adrien Agreste diz:_

_“VOCÊ PRECISA VIR E PARAR ELE! ” [18:46]_

.

_Nathalie Sancoeur diz:_

_“Você precisa aprender a digitar mais de uma frase no mesmo parágrafo, como por exemplo:_

_Estou ocupada agora, mas amanhã irei trabalhar no mesmo horário de sempre. Tente lidar com ele até lá._

_Boa noite. ” [18:46]_

.

_Adrien Agreste diz:_

_“Okay! Boa noite, Nathalie!_ _♥_ _” [18:46]_

.

Aquele coraçãozinho no final da frase fez com que Félix rangesse os dentes. Então Adrien era realmente uma ameaça... não uma ameaça como um namorado ou coisa do gênero, era uma ameaça ainda pior: ele era uma ameaça como filho emprestado!

As coisas não poderiam ficar assim, os Agrestes tinham que entender o limite que estavam ultrapassando!

Antes que ele pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa a respeito, a porta da casa se abriu e Nathalie entrou, esbaforida, com várias e várias bolsas na mão. Ela não falou absolutamente nada, só caminhou lentamente até a cozinha e deixou as alças pesadas escorregarem entre os dedos.

— Mãe? Está tudo bem? Por que demorou tanto? Por que comprou tantas coisas? — enquanto disparava as perguntas, o loiro caminhou da melhor maneira que pode até chegar onde a mãe estava.

— Cansada; fila grande; só tínhamos pó de café; você guarda tudo — foi tudo o que a mulher disse enquanto tentava recompor o fôlego, caminhando lentamente em direção a escada para o segundo andar.

— Vai querer o que para o jantar? — ele elevou um pouco a voz para que ela ouvisse.

— Qualquer coisa! — respondeu a mãe.

.

.

.

Félix poderia dizer com toda a certeza que nasceu com dois dons: o primeiro era de ser azarado, um desafortunado nato, um azarento que nem mesmo uma pata de coelho salvava; o segundo era o de cozinhar tão habilmente quanto um chef talentoso, ao ponto de transformar até mesmo brócolis e frango em uma maravilha gastronômica.

Claro, seu segundo dom era muito mais apreciado por Nathalie do que o primeiro.

Depois do jantar regado com uma conversa casual e curta sobre os cuidados que ele deveria tomar estando sozinho em casa no dia seguinte, era a hora de lavar a louça. Daí entrava o desagrado de Nathalie com o primeiro dom de Félix: ele sempre quebrava copos e pratos quando ia lavar algo. Por mais que ela tentasse impedir o filho, ele sempre fazia questão de querer ajudar.

Naquela noite, entretanto, ela o manteve longe dos últimos copos que ainda tinha com a desculpa de que ele não poderia ficar de pé por muito tempo devido ao tornozelo machucado. Não muito contente, Félix ficou apenas observando-a limpar tudo.

Ele olhava a mãe como se admirasse uma obra de arte: até mesmo com um moletom surrado substituindo os adorados suéteres, o cabelo desgrenhado e descalça, ela era a mulher mais linda do mundo. Pelo menos, ele a via como a mulher mais linda do mundo dele, o que chegava a considerar injusto com as demais pessoas: os outros só conheciam a Nathalie de uniforme e séria, ele era o único que conhecia a mãe daquele jeito.

E então, estragando aquele momento de contemplação, o toque no celular de Nathalie soou de novo. Por sorte, era o toque padrão para contatos profissionais:

— Eu sabia que tinha esquecido o celular em casa! — ela comentou, um tanto aliviada — Vê o que é pra mim, filho?

— Claro — ele sorriu ainda mais aliviado do que ela enquanto olhava as mensagens, não tinha levado a culpa por ficar com o celular.

.

_Gabriel Agreste diz:_

_“Nathalie, qual minha senha do Instagram?” [20:12]_

.

_Nathalie Sancoeur diz:_

_“Amanhã falamos sobre” [20:12]_

.

_Gabriel Agreste diz:_

_“Eu preciso dela AGORA!” [20:12]_

.

_Nathalie Sancoeur diz:_

_“Agora eu estou ocupada...” [20:12]_

.

E, como de praxe, Félix enviou uma foto da mãe. Diferente das outras, não tinha nada de muito interesse na foto, era apenas Nathalie lavando a louça. Rapidamente, ele apagou a foto e as mensagens, deixando apenas a primeira.

.

— O que era? — a mulher perguntou, olhando para o filho por cima do ombro.

— Seu chefe quer a senha do Instagram... — ele respondeu encolhendo os ombros, fingindo perfeitamente que não havia feito nada.

— Vídeos de gatinho de novo não... — ela suspirou.

— Acha que ele iria gostar se eu mandasse uma foto do Plagg?

— Do jeito que ele é, provável que crie uma linha de roupas para gatos.. — novamente, ela suspirou — Falando no Plagg, coloca ração pra esse chato — pediu ela olhando para o gato estirado no chão da cozinha, dormindo.

— Não precisa — o loiro sorriu.

— E por que não?

— Ele comeu um monte de coisas enquanto eu estava cozinhando...

Não precisou palavra alguma de Nathalie para que o rapaz entendesse que ela não estava feliz em saber daquilo, bastou ela acenar negativamente a cabeça. O gatinho já dava trabalho demais sozinho, caso começasse a passar mal por culpa de uma alimentação desequilibrada, ela não saberia mais o que fazer.

— Mãe... desculpa? — ele perguntou baixo, saindo de sua cadeira e indo até ela, a abraçando o mais apertado que podia.

— Se não fizer mais, tudo bem — apesar de tentar soar dura, ela já estava sorrindo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que tenham gostado!  
> Próximo capítulo entre dia 05 e 10.  
> .  
> Caso queiram ler mais:  
> Nyah!: https://fanfiction.com.br/u/751821/  
> Spirit: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/laviniacrist/historias  
> Inkspired: https://getinkspired.com/pt/u/laviniacrist/  
> A3O: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaviniaCrist/works  
> FanfictionNET: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2918352/


	3. Quero café!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo provavelmente dia 20 de fevereiro.  
> Café Blue Mountain não é alucinógeno.  
> Apostas ainda abertas:  
> Quem é o pai do Félix?  
> O que faz Nathalie esconder o filho?  
> Félix sabe a verdade?

Não eram nem cinco da manhã quando o alarme despertador começou a soar no quarto. Nathalie buscou rapidamente o celular na cômoda, tateando todo o móvel, até que apanhou o aparelhou e o desativou antes que Félix acordasse.

Mais uma vez, o rapaz havia dormido com ela. Tal fato não era nenhuma surpresa ou algo fora do normal: desde sempre eles dormiam juntos, Félix não ser uma criança não mudava o fato de que gostava de ficar com a mãe, assim como Nathalie ter que acordar as quatro e cinquenta não mudava o fato de gostar de ficar com o filho.

Com todo o cuidado possível, ela se levantou e começou a aprontar-se para o trabalho. Sua rotina matutina não incluía nada de muito sofisticado, apenas um banho, café da manhã, uma maquiagem rápida e grampos segurando o cabelo.

Félix estar em casa só acrescentavam alguns minutos de demora para ela sair, minutos estes que ela gastava se despedindo do filho. Seria fácil se acostumar com uma “nova” rotina durante as férias dele, ao menos mais fácil do que acostumar a tropeçar em Plagg várias e várias vezes pela manhã desde que o bichano chegara lá.

O trajeto de quase quarenta minutos até a Mansão Agreste era silencioso. Nathalie nunca puxava assunto com os motoristas de taxi, a única coisa que ela falava era “Desligue o GPS, pegue a A-13 ou A-14, eu aviso quando precisar mudar a rota”. Ela passava o resto da viagem ocupada, arrumando e reorganizando a agenda de Gabriel e Adrien.

Normalmente, ela chegava alguns minutos antes das seis – jamais atrasada. Tal fato fez com que ela recebesse as chaves do portão na primeira semana. Eram raros os empregados que não se atrasavam simplesmente para evitarem ver Gabriel logo pela manhã.

.

.

.

De todos os outros dias, aquela segunda-feira era diferente: Gabriel Agreste fez questão de esperar Nathalie logo hall.

Ele estava ansioso demais para colocar seu plano maquiavélico em ação. Todas as etapas escritas em um lindo papel acinzentado de gramatura 120, caligrafia rebuscada, tinta preta com adornos dourados; pequenos quadradinhos desempenhando a função de marcadores de progresso para cada um dos itens de sua lista de maldades, sendo os primeiros deles:

_“Livre-se de todo o pó de café da mansão”._

_“Receba Nathalie, avisando-a que não terá mais café”._

O homem sorriu de canto, ouvindo a porta ser aberta. Ele já havia riscado o primeiro quadradinho e agora estava prestes a riscar o segundo.

Com total ausência de delicadeza, Nathalie entrou na mansão parecendo um urso de circo: tentava equilibrar a bolsa, carteira, celular e chaves, tudo isso enquanto mandava uma mensagem de áudio.

— ... eu já cheguei. Me avisa se precisar de algo! — e, com a mensagem gravada, ela enviou. Nathalie estava tão ocupada tentando desgarrar a chave da fechadura e não deixar nada cair que nem havia notado que era observada.

— Vejo perfeitamente que você chegou, Nathalie. Eu realmente preciso avisar algo a você — Gabriel usou do seu melhor tom apático, quando na verdade, estava se corroendo de raiva por dentro.

Suas suspeitas estavam comprovadas.

Era isso.

Nathalie tinha um namorado!

Ela nunca, NUNCA, mandava mensagens de áudio. O que levaria ela avisar alguém que já tinha chego onde trabalhava, se não fosse a necessidade de compartilhar sua vida com um amante!? Não tinha nada relacionado com ela estar com as mãos ocupadas! Aquilo era culpa da paixonite!

— Senhor Agreste! — a assistente tentou controlar o tom, deixando tudo o que segurava escorregar entre os dedos — Bom dia... — ela falou da forma mais indiferente possível enquanto recolhia as coisas, colocando sua habitual máscara de frieza antes de continuar — O que precisa me avisar?

— Não temos café.

— Tenho certeza de que consigo lidar com a cafeteira sem o auxílio do cozinheiro — ela murmurou sem dar importância, não sofria das mesmas incapacidades de Gabriel.

— Literalmente, não temos café. Nenhum. Zero. Nulo — ele suspirou — Sabe que eu não posso começar meu dia sem um Blue Mountain.

— Cuidarei disso em alguns minutos — novamente, ela não deu importância.

— Ótimo! — foi preciso muito autocontrole para que ele não começasse a gargalhar agora mesmo — Estarei esperando no ateliê — E, dito isto, Gabriel caminhou até seu local de trabalho e fechou as portas, riscando o segundo quadrado de sua lista.

.

.

.

Seis e dez da manhã.

O guarda-costas estava pronto para começar o seu dia cansativo de trabalho, o qual se resumiria em ficar de pé, em frente a porta do quarto de Adrien. Não havia muito o que fazer, já que o garoto estava de férias no colégio e, provavelmente, nas aulas extras.

Nenhuma tarefa tão cansativa, ou melhor: entediante, poderia começar sem um bom e forte café. Bastava uma caneca pela manhã e uma pela tarde, isso mantinha o grandalhão longe do sono. Porém, assim que entrou na cozinha, ele julgou que não seria mais necessário o seu precioso café preto para despertar o sono.

Lá estava ela: a mafiosa russa que quis deixar a vida perigosa para trás e cuidar do filho; a mulher que estava enganando os Agreste e desviando toda a fortuna; a assistente perigosa que vasculhava os armários como uma louca... por que Nathalie estava vasculhando os armários como uma louca? Uma bomba havia sido implantada lá? Iam todos morrer!?

— Parado ai! — ela mandou, antes que Gorila pudesse voltar para a segurança de seu cubículo denominado quarto — O que você sabe sobre pó de café?

— Er... — o grandalhão engoliu um pouco de ar e tentou pensar em algo. Ele precisava incluir roubo de pó de café em sua teoria? Como Nathalie conseguia abranger tantas áreas diferentes do crime? — Não sei de absolutamente nada. Não vi nada. Não ouvi nada.

— Mas que... — ela murmurou, interrompendo suas buscas sabe-se lá pelo quê e olhando para o colega — Você consegue sair com o carro sem que o senhor Agreste perceba, não consegue?

— Sim... — o grandalhão murmurou, praticamente sem voz. Como ela sabia de suas saídas noturnas?

— Ótimo! — era quase possível ver um sorriso no rosto dela — Preciso que vá neste endereço e peça exatamente este tipo de café, mas só fale com esta pessoa aqui — a assistente escreveu algo em um de seus quadradinhos autoadesivos amarelos e entregou para ele junto a algumas notas gordas.

Gorila sabia onde aquilo iria parar: ele iria se tornar o parceiro de crimes de Nathalie, sendo obrigado a traficar pó de café com a máfia russa para que Félix continuasse em segurança. Maldito o dia em que tinha aceitado o emprego lá, ele estaria bem melhor sendo segurança em uma porta de shopping!

— O que está esperando? Vai logo! — a mulher grunhiu, dando um leve empurrão nele, para que andasse até a porta.

O grandalhão entendeu o recado e obedeceu.

Afinal, o que poderia fazer além de obedecer?

Enquanto observava ele se afastar, Nathalie ouviu o aviso de mensagens novas: era Félix. Rapidamente ela pegou o celular e imaginou várias coisas terríveis acontecendo, desde a casa estar em chamas a até mesmo o filho ter batido o dedinho na quina de algum móvel. A mensagem lida a deixou ainda mais preocupada:

.

_Félix S. diz:_

_“Mãe, pode me ligar? ” [06:14]_

.

.

.

Longe do centro movimentado de Paris, enrolado em cobertores e abraçado a um travesseiro, Félix ouvia pela terceira vez o recado que a mãe mandara. Plagg, que havia reconhecido a voz da dona, estava junto a ele.

.

_“Filho, não sei se você estava realmente acordado quando eu me despedi. Só estou mandando uma mensagem para avisar que eu já cheguei. Me avisa se precisar de algo!”._

.

— Como você consegue ficar sem ela o dia todo, Plagg? — o rapaz acariciou cuidadosamente o pelo preto do animal — Eu sei que você deve ter suas coisas para fazer, mas eu não tenho... não mais — novamente, Félix ouviu a mensagem de voz.

Sem entender bem a angustia do dono, Plagg se recostou nele. Não chegava a ser um carinho, mas o gato parecia estar tentando consola-lo de alguma maneira. Félix sorriu com o companheirismo do animal, suspirando longamente e, enfim, tendo coragem de mandar uma mensagem para a mãe.

Para a surpresa do loiro, a mensagem foi visualizada praticamente na mesma hora e, segundos depois, o celular dele já estava tocando.

— Mãe? — ele perguntou esperançoso, não tinha nem visto o número de quem ligou.

_— Félix, o que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Incêndio? Plagg? Seu tornozelo? — Nathalie disparava as perguntas com uma voz aflita — O que aconteceu? Quer que eu volte para casa? Médico? — ela não dava tempo para respostas, continuava falando e falando. O som dos saltos batendo contra o chão de uma forma ansiosa podia ser ouvido ao fundo._

— Não aconteceu nada, eu juro! — Félix apressou em avisar — Mas... mas se você realmente puder voltar para casa e ficar comigo...

Os segundos seguintes foram formados do mais completo silencio. Nem mesmo o som do salto batendo contra o chão era ouvido.

_— Não. — a voz dela era, de certa forma, um deserto gélido: seco e de baixa temperatura — Félix, eu não posso simplesmente voltar para casa! Não tem como!_

— Nunca tem como mesmo... — ele resmungou, deixando claro o quão desagradado estava com aquilo — Não tenho nada para fazer, estou entediado. Quando voltam as minhas aulas de...

_— Não vão ter aulas de nada nessas férias — a mãe o interrompeu — Você está de castigo, lembra? E mesmo se não estivesse: seu tornozelo está machucado._

— Mas mãe... — o resmungo dengoso foi seguido de um suspiro — Tá, o que eu faço até você chegar, então? Não tenho NADA para fazer aqui. Eu poderia levar o Plagg para...

_— Não, Félix! Nada de sair dessa casa sem mim, entendeu? — mais uma vez ela o interrompeu, deixando as ordens mais claras._

— Sim, mamãe... — o dengo aumentou para níveis preocupantes, ele já estava fazendo os olhinhos de gato abandonado — Se pelo menos tivesse algo interessante para fazer, como ver as suas fotos antigas...

_— ... Vai ficar quieto vendo elas, sem ligar para mim e sem mandar mensagens?_

— Se você prometer me ligar quando puder, prometo não incomodar você.

_— A caixa com as fotos estão na quarta gaveta da escrivaninha... — ela suspirou, vencida — Por favor, não tire da ordem cronológica._

— Tá! — ele sorriu animado, se levantando e indo em direção ao tesouro escondido.

_— Vou precisar desligar agora. Se comporta — ela pediu, encerrando a ligação sem tempo para despedidas._

— Eu sempre me comporto... — ele resmungou, guardando o celular no bolso — Quase sempre — se corrigiu com um sorriso travesso, pegando a caixa de fotos cuidadosamente na gaveta.

.

.

.

Gorila já tinha chego onde precisava, pisar no acelerador como um louco tinha suas vantagens. O lugar, em si, não era longe: Le Grand Paris ficava a algumas quadras de distância, o endereço do papel era da porta dos fundos do hotel.

Um tanto amedrontado e completamente desconfiado, o grandalhão bateu na porta e esperou até que alguém abrisse.

— Em que posso ajudar? — um cara alto perguntou, ele parecia um pinguim magrelo com a roupa de mordomo.

— Er... Jean. — Gorila falou o nome que estava no papel, tentando parecer que ao menos sabia o que estava fazendo.

— Oh! — o homem fez uma expressão de surpresa e então sorriu — Ao seu dispor! O que deseja?

O que aquilo significava? Gorila havia acertado a contrassenha para o contrabando de café? Entregava primeiro o dinheiro ou pedia o carregamento? Droga! Ele iria ser preso por trinta anos por tráfico de café da manhã!

— 227 gramas de café Blue Mountain — respondeu o guarda costas, estendendo as notas de dinheiro que Nathalie havia entregado a ele. Quanto tinha ali? De onde ela pegou aquilo? Era parte do que ela estava desviando?

— Creio que posso fazer uma exceção para você... — o mordomo comentou, contando o dinheiro — Quem te mandou aqui?

— E-Er... — E agora? O que deveria responder? Era mais seguro inventar um nome de mentirinha ou era melhor dar o nome de uma mafiosa? Pense, Gorila! Pense! — Na-Nathalie Sancoeur.

— Ah! — e, mais uma vez, o mordomo fez uma expressão de surpresa e sorriu — E por que não disse logo!? Volto em um instante! — avisou, se distanciando em passos largos.

O grandalhão conseguia sentir as gotículas de suor se formando na testa. O que pensariam se vissem ele ali? Mais pessoas traficavam café? Nathalie era a chefe de uma rede de venda clandestina de café? Aquele cara vestido de azul do outro lado da rua era um guarda? Oh... céus...

— Aqui está! — o mordomo anunciou, voltando com um saco de estopa com letras azuis.

Gorila não agradeceu e nem nada do tipo – mafiosos não agradeciam, certo? -, ele simplesmente agarrou o saco e tentou esconder do tal policial que estava do outro lado da rua. Ele entrou no carro e jogou o pacote no chão do veículo, torcendo para que não fosse parado em nenhuma circunstância.

Quando chegou na mansão, manteve o pacote escondido da melhor maneira possível. Ele precisava entregar aquilo para Nathalie antes que alguém descobrisse que ele estava envolvido naquela transação criminosa.

O grandalhão foi direto para a cozinha procurando pela colega, mas só encontrou o cozinheiro que parecia estar um tanto irritado:

— Me dê logo esse pacote! O senhor Agreste só consegue se inspirar com essas porcarias! — o chef estendeu a mão — Tem do comum para você, se quiser.

Então era isso: Gabriel Agreste consumia pó de café alucinógeno, estava explicado gostar daquelas gravatas ridículas.

Gorila precisava urgentemente reformular sua teoria e adicionar mais diretrizes, precisava urgentemente se entupir de café... talvez também precisasse de férias, mas elas teriam que esperar até ele saber de toda a verdade.

.

.

.

Nathalie já tinha ligado para o filho; já tinha avisado a Adrien sobre sua agenda livre na parte da manhã; já tinha resolvido o problema do café – aliás, estava levando uma caneca para o chefe agora mesmo. Seu dia, pelo visto, seria tranquilo...

— Nathalie, finalmente! Eu preciso que você arrume um curso de francês intensivo que demore, no máximo, uma semana. Também preciso de canetas idênticas as do Adrien, papéis coloridos e uma agenda especial chamada _“Planner”_... — ele suspirou, tentando lembrar de alguma outra coisa — Ah, e a senha do meu Instagram.

— Não... — a voz saiu tranquila, enquanto ela colocava a caneca próxima do chefe e voltava para a própria mesa.

— Como assim “não”?

— Você já fala francês; você odeia escrever; sua agenda é digital; pode assistir vídeos de gatinhos no Instagram sem acessar sua conta — ela enumerou cada um dos motivos de recusa nos dedos.

— O curso não é para mim, é para o... Gorila — Gabriel disse o apelido com certo desprezo — Eu descobri uma forma artística de escrita chamada _“lettering”_ e preciso de canetas, papéis e inspirações no Instagram... e eu quero um “ _Planner”_ para supervisionar minha produtividade

— O guarda-costas fala francês perfeitamente, sua letra é horrível e eu já supervisiono a sua produtividade, senhor — ela encarou o chefe com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas, pronta para rebater qualquer que fosse a justificativa dele... ela tinha um filho adolescente, sabia perfeitamente como lidar com aquilo.

— Como ousa falar que a minha letra é horrível? — a voz saiu irritada — As canetas do Adrien melhoraram ela!

— Uma caneta não melhora a letra de ninguém, senhor... — Nathalie suspirou, tentando manter a calma para aquela birra interminável — Pegou as canetas do Adrien? Aquelas bonitinhas, coloridas?

— Eu precisava delas para... montar um projeto.

— Devolva as canetas do Adrien! — o pedido passou mais a impressão de ordem, ela sabia que as canetas coloridas e tantos outros materiais de papelaria, bem ou mal, era uma forma de manter Adrien motivado nos estudos durante horas à fio.

— Se me der um bom motivo... — Gabriel desafiou, cruzando os braços.

— Não pode roubar as canetas do seu próprio filho! — ela grunhiu, se levantando — Onde estão?

— Eu só peguei emprestado! — o homem virou o rosto, parecendo uma criança ofendida.

— Senhor Agreste, as canetas! — mais uma vez ela pediu, soando como uma ordem.

.

.

.

Adrien dormia estirado na cama e semienrolado em cobertores. Nathalie havia acordado ele mais cedo e avisado que teria a manhã e parte da tarde livre, sendo assim, o que seria melhor para fazer além de dormir?

Seus sonhos eram demasiado interessantes, inspirados em seus jogos favoritos, repletos de ação, aventura e LadyBug... aquela personagem de um dos jogos era encantadora por si só, mas a cosplayer misteriosa era simplesmente perfeita. Adrien só tinha falado com ela uma única vez, quando teve a chance de ir em um evento de animes, mas precisou ir embora antes de saber quem era a futura mãe de seus filhos.

O rapaz estava salvando sua encantadora companheira de aventuras, quando foi desperto de uma maneira brusca, com o pai e Nathalie discutindo enquanto entravam no quarto:

— Não me importo com seus planos, as canetas são do Adrien! — ela rosnou enquanto levava as várias canetas para a escrivaninha do rapaz.

— Mas Nathalie, não é justo! Eu não posso fazer minhas listas sem elas! — Gabriel continuava teimando que era um motivo válido.

— Nathalie, você salvou minhas preciosas! — o loiro pulou da cama sorrindo de orelha a orelha — Eu nem sei como te agradecer! Você é a melhor! — ele agarrou a assistente do pai, a abraçando e quase levantando do chão.

Ela apenas deu um ar de sorriso para Adrien e mexeu nos fios loiros delicadamente, em seguida, encarou o superior com um olhar sério:

— E se Adrien pegasse suas Copics e papéis importados para desenhar, o que faria?

— O deixaria de castigo por pegar minhas ferramentas de trabalho e, principalmente, por desperdiçar com desenhos... infelizmente, Adrien não tem talento algum para artes — o Agreste mais velho suspirou — Mas não tem como comparar as coisas desse jeito! Eu quero canetas novas, Nathalie! — ele ordenou, novamente incorporando birra na fala.

A mulher suspirou pesadamente, sabendo que teria que ceder cedo ou tarde.

Ela não entendia como uma mulher tão gentil feito Emilie tinha escolhido um egocêntrico, ranzinza e incapaz de viver em sociedade – ou melhor, incapaz até mesmo de compreender as diferentes relações entre pessoas; para ser o pai de Adrien. Ou melhor: não entendia como Emilie conseguiu permanecer casada com ele por tanto tempo...

Nathalie balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando afastar aqueles pensamentos. Nunca poderia julgar alguém por escolher a pessoa errada, não depois de escolher uma opção tão errada e inviável que resultou em ela estar sozinha com o filho.

.

.

.

Horas se passaram e Félix estava entediado mais uma vez.

Ele já havia digitalizado todas as fotos e armazenado no celular para garantir que sempre poderia vê-las; já tinha rastreado o celular da mãe para saber onde ela tinha ido; já tinha limpado a caixinha de areia de Plagg... bem, talvez rastrear o celular da mãe não tenha sido algo muito certo de se fazer, mas ele queria saber o que ela fazia o dia todo naquela mansão.

Félix havia ficado surpreso com a quantidade de vezes em que ela tinha que sair de lá para resolver algo do lado de fora, mas ficou ainda mais surpreso por já ser quase uma da tarde e ela não ter ligado para ele. Sinal de que ela ainda estava ocupada. Sinal de que o monstro para o qual ela trabalhava não entendia que uma pessoa precisa almoçar!

Medidas precisavam ser tomadas!

.

.

.

Gorila estava de pé, em frente a porta do quarto de Adrien.

Ele estava tentando encaixar as novas descobertas em sua teoria, concentrado, até que seu celular vibrou, anunciando uma nova mensagem. Desconfiado de ser uma ameaça da máfia por ter ido contrabandear no lugar de Nathalie, ele relutantemente pegou o aparelho do bolço.

O remetente da mensagem fez com que o grandalhão ficasse pálido, com gotículas de suor escorrendo pela testa. O nome ao lado do número de celular era algo bem recorrente em seus pensamentos, ultimamente.

.

_Félix S. diz:_

_“Pergunte a minha mãe se ela já almoçou. ” [12:44]_

.

O que Gorila poderia fazer?

Como aquele garoto tinha o número dele?

Ele trabalhava para a máfia também?

Todas aquelas perguntas desapareceram quando as portas do ateliê foram abertas, Nathalie passou por elas com uma feição aborrecida e duas canecas vazias nas mãos. Sem querer mais desordem para sua vida, Gorila foi apressado até ela e perguntou:

— Nathalie, você, por acaso, já almoçou hoje? — ele tentou soar o mais habitual possível.

— Isso não é da sua conta, é? — a voz dela denunciava todo o mau-humor — Já, já almocei! Foi o melhor almoço da minha vida! — ela resmungou, caminhando para a cozinha.

O grandalhão fez questão de enviar a resposta na mesma hora:

.

_Gorila diz:_

_“Ela já almoçou”. [12:45]_

.

_Félix S. diz:_

_“Você viu ela comendo? ” [12:45]_

.

_Gorila diz:_

_“... não! ” [12:46]_

.

_Félix S. diz:_

_“Pergunte a ela quando ela almoçou” [12:46]_

.

Para a sorte do grandalhão, Nathalie estava passando por ele de novo. Ela segurava as duas canecas cheias de café, ainda parecendo estar aborrecida com algo.

— Nathalie, quando mesmo você almoçou? — ele perguntou, andando atrás da colega mais uma vez.

—  Vinte minutos atrás, eu acho... — ela estendeu as canecas de café para ele que, sem entender o motivo, segurou as duas.

A assistente caminhou na direção de uma das janelas e, só então, se permitiu ter uma de suas crises de tosse. Aquela tosse seca e irritante estava atrapalhando a vida dela nos últimos dias. Não tinham hora certa, mas felizmente era sempre quando ela estava fora do ateliê... e eram sempre irritantes, deixando a sensação de garganta seca para trás.

— Você deveria pedir férias.

Em resposta, ele recebeu um olhar completamente gélido de Nathalie. Quando as tosses pararam e ela recobrou a compostura, praticamente tomou as canecas da mão dele e voltou para o local de trabalho.

Mais uma vez, ele mandou a resposta para o filho da colega:

.

_Gorila diz:_

_“Vinte minutos atrás” [12:53]_

.

_Félix S. diz:_

_“Impossível, ela estava em uma loja de tecidos. Você deveria lembrar, já que levou ela e buscou” [12:54]_

.

_Gorila diz:_

_“Você espiona pessoas? ” [12:54]_

.

_Félix S. diz:_

_“O que importa aqui é que minha mãe está mentindo e está sem almoço. Faça ela comer! ” [12:54]_

.

_Gorila diz:_

_“Eu não posso simplesmente obrigar sua mãe a comer, feliz! ” [12:55]_

.

_Gorila diz:_

_“Félix, no lugar do feliz” [12:55]_

.

_Félix S. diz:_

_“Não me importo em como você me chama, desde que faça a minha mãe comer. É só colocar geleia em alguma coisa e dar para ela! Qual a dificuldade que você consegue ver nisso? Prefere que eu saia de casa, sem conseguir esforçar o meu tornozelo, e vá até aí? ” [12:56]_

.

_Félix S. diz:_

_“E, para constar, ela ficaria irritada com você se eu realmente tivesse que recorrer a isso” [12:56]_

.

Era o fim.

Gorila já tinha percebido que Félix parecia ser um engomadinho perfeito, mas não imaginava que ele seria uma peste perfeita.

O garoto com certeza sabia sobre a posição da mãe como chefe da máfia de café e estava usando disso para ameaça-lo. Maldito rapazinho engomado, que herdara o lado cruel de Nathalie e provavelmente o lado irritante de Gabriel... Gabriel era realmente o pai dele? Nathalie não havia recusado tal hipótese – apesar de suas risadas darem ideia de que seria impossível.

Céus... sua teoria seria reformulada mais uma vez!

.

.

.

Gabriel estava tentando não rir com sua vitória sobre a assistente. Ele já não era uma boa pessoa em seu normal, ele esforçando-se para ser irritante era como o inferno na terra.

Havia pedido todo tipo de coisa aleatória a Nathalie, desde fazer encomendas presencialmente em cinco lojas de tecido diferentes a até mesmo usa-la como tradutora para várias páginas de um e-pub aleatório em romeno que ele tinha arrumado na internet. Claro, este último despertou uma curiosidade avassaladora no Agreste: Romênia era um país? Ciganos tinham um país próprio? Como eles conseguiram fazer um e-pub se nem internet deveria ter lá...

— Seu café, senhor... — ela sussurrou entre os dentes, estendendo a caneca.

— Beba um pouco para eu ter certeza de que não está envenenado — ele pediu, cruzando os braços e mantendo o ar apático. Fez exatamente a mesma coisa nas outras cinco vezes em que pediu café. Nas duas primeiras ele fingiu derrubar no chão por acidente, na terceira jogou em cima de alguns contratos e nas outras duas fez com que Nathalie bebesse praticamente tudo.

— Seria muita sorte se estivesse envenenado... — ela murmurou, tomando apenas um gole. A assistente odiava o Blue Mountain, preferia o forte para manter-se desperta.

— Espero que ainda esteja quente! — ele segurou a caneca, olhando onde tinha a marca de batom de Nathalie para que não bebesse no mesmo lugar. Aquilo poderia ser considerado um beijo indireto? Traição? Ele ainda era fiel a Emilie desde que bebesse em um lugar diferente, certo?

— Espero que morra engasgado! — ela praguejou, voltando para a mesa.

Gabriel Agreste era um artista nato em seus desenhos, mas ele também conseguia ser talentoso como ator. Faria com que a assistente se arrependesse do que falara, assim como a faria se arrepender de comprometer a própria eficiência arrumando um namorado.

Ele deu um gole na bebida, depois outro, depois mais um e então começou a tossir. Uma tosse irritante, forçada, seca, incontrolável... não demorou até que a caneca caísse da mão e ele precisasse se agarrar a grande tela eletrônica que usava para desenhar. O drama só aumentou quando Nathalie encarou o chefe, ainda em dúvida se era uma brincadeira ou não: ele fez com que a tosse piorasse ainda mais, já estava com o rosto completamente vermelho quando se deixou cair no chão de joelhos.

— Se-Senhor Agreste? — Nathalie se levantou, nervosa, encarando o chefe — E-Eu vou pegar água!

— Não! — ele estendeu a mão na direção dela, mas voltou a tossir em seguida e recolheu o braço, pressionando o próprio peito. Seu plano idiota estava sendo divertido — A-Ar...

— Ar? Está sem ar!? — os olhos azuis dela se arregalaram — E-Eu pego água? Chamo uma ambulância? O que faço!? — seus planos de contingencia não incluíam o chefe morrer engasgado com café... talvez com uma gravata, mas não com café.

— A-Avise ao Adrien... — ele suspirou, tossindo um pouco mais em seguida — Que... a culpa... é... é sua...

— Vou mandar o Gorila leva-lo para a emergência! — ela anunciou, ignorando completamente a acusação e saindo apressada do ateliê antes que fosse testemunha da morte do próprio chefe.

.

.

.

Nathalie andou o mais rápido que os saltos permitiam e invadiu a cozinha, quase colocando as portas abaixo. Gorila não estava na frente da porta de Adrien, só podia estar lá ou no banheiro – preferencialmente, ele estaria na cozinha.

O olhar dela estava transmitindo todos os sentimentos que seu rosto não transpassava: preocupação, nervosismo, raiva, ódio, irritação... fome. Félix estava com razão de se preocupar em a mãe ficar sem almoço, talvez a fome a deixasse ainda mais irritada com tudo.

Gorila, que estava terminando de derramar quase uma garrafa de mel em cima de várias torradas, permaneceu parado no mesmo lugar, parcialmente protegido por um balcão de mármore. Ele entendia de sobrevivência selvagem, já tinha visto muitos reality shows sobre isso: bastava que ele não fizesse movimentos bruscos, a megera demoníaca iria se aproximar, comer e depois iria sair sem fazer vítimas.

— ... Isso ai é mel? E torradas? — Nathalie encarava aquele prato como se não comesse nada há meses, esquecendo-se completamente do motivo que a levou até ali.

— É... E pode comer quantas quiser — o grandalhão falou baixo, empurrando cuidadosamente o prato na direção dela e se afastando alguns passos — Preciso ir ver se a porta do quarto do Adrien ainda está no mesmo lugar...

Foi uma desculpa completamente idiota, mas do que importava? Nathalie já estava salivando só em sentir o cheiro daquele manjar adocicado. Ela só precisava ficar sozinha com as torradas indefesas. Gabriel só precisava sobreviver até ela terminar de se alimentar.

.

.

.

O Agreste mais velho estava em seu escritório, estirado no chão e encarando o teto com certa impaciência. Já faziam mais de três minutos e Nathalie ainda não tinha aparecido lá... se fingir de morto não estava na lista, mas seria divertido dar um toque extra de drama ao dia. Infelizmente a assistente não estava cooperando.

Os dois eram amigos. Era relação mínima esperada entre os dois, já que Nathalie e ele trabalhavam juntos durante anos e ela ainda não tinha pedido demissão – não que ele realmente fosse deixar ela se demitir, afinal de contas, o contrato que fez com ela era praticamente uma venda de alma.

Como amiga, ela deveria estar preocupada. Não tinha motivos para ela demorar tanto com o socorro! A não ser...

Gabriel sentou-se no chão, emburrado.

Ele havia cometido uma falha terrível: deixou Nathalie sozinha por tempo demais. Enquanto ele “morria” no chão do ateliê por culpa dela, a assistente poderia estar se derretendo de amores pelo namorado, conversando com ele pelo telefone ou algo do tipo!

O Agreste se levantou.

Nathalie acabar com a própria eficiência por culpa de um namoro era um empecilho, mas parar de ligar para a vida dele era um absurdo! O trabalho precisava vir em primeiro lugar, sendo assim, o chefe vinha em primeiro do primeiro lugar!

Gabriel saiu do ateliê com a sua melhor carranca, procurando em toda a sua volta pela assistente. A primeira coisa que encontrou foi o guarda-costas do filho, de pé, no mesmo lugar de sempre.

— Onde está a Nathalie? — a voz do Agreste saiu fria com uma leve nota de irritação, deixando claro que estava irritado.

O grandalhão pareceu ficar nervoso com a pergunta, provavelmente estava acobertando o namoro da colega de trabalho. Tudo o que o guarda-costas conseguiu fazer além de alguns grunhidos incompreensíveis foi apontar para a porta do salão de refeições.

Gabriel caminhou silenciosamente, queria apanhar a assistente no flagra...

Ele decepcionou-se quando entrou no cômodo e não encontrou ninguém, mas chegou a dar um sorriso de canto quando ouviu a voz de Nathalie vindo da cozinha. Sorrateiramente, ele caminhou e entrou no cômodo. Estava abaixado atrás do balcão próximo da entrada para que a assistente não o visse: ele queria ouvir bastante para ter provas contra ela.

.

.

.

Félix estava satisfeito com sua nova peça de xadrez: Gorila. No começo, ele não havia gostado nem um pouco do guarda-costas dos Agreste saber sobre ele, mas agora entendia o quão divertido poderia ser usar o grandalhão.

Ele ficou ainda mais satisfeito quando notou que suas ordens haviam sido seguidas: não demorou nem cinco minutos para que o celular dele tocasse e a foto da mãe aparecesse na tela. Ela estava tirando uma pausa para o almoço.

_— Félix, o que você fez? — Nathalie nem deu tempo para um “oi” — O que eu disse sobre se comportar?_

— Mas eu me comportei! — o rapaz mentiu — Eu só perguntei o seu amigo se você estava bem!

_— Quantas vezes eu preciso te lembrar que não sou idiota, Félix? Eu sei que você rastreou meu celular o dia todo! — ela fez uma pequena pausa para comer uma das torradas — Já disse para você não fazer isso — novamente, ela fez uma pausa. Deu para ouvir o som de uma porta batendo ao fundo._

— Mas mãe! Eu só fiz porquê... — ele foi interrompido, antes de conseguir se explicar:

_— Sem “mas”! — a voz dela estava bem mais rígida do que antes — Eu quero mudanças nesse seu comportamento ou vou tomar medidas mais drásticas! Você não pode esperar confiança se você não confia em mim, Félix!_

_— SABIA QUE VOCÊ TINHA UM NAMORADO! — uma voz masculina gritou ao fundo._

_— SENHOR AGRESTE! — Nathalie gritou._

Depois disso e de mais alguns barulhos incompreensíveis, a ligação caiu.

O rapaz não ficou nem um pouco feliz com aquilo, precisava arrumar um jeito de manter o Agreste longe da mãe, custe o que custasse! Até mesmo durante uma pausa para o almoço ele conseguia ser irritante!

.

.

.

Gabriel havia escutado as últimas frases de Nathalie e interpretado como uma briga entre ela e o namorado secreto. A única coisa pior do que a assistente estar apaixonada, era ela estar apaixonada por uma pessoa possessiva e desconfiada que até mesmo rastreava o celular dela! O que mais faria este tal de Félix? Invadir a mansão atrás dela!?

— SABIA QUE VOCÊ TINHA UM NAMORADO! — ele gritou em tom acusador, levantando-se de seu esconderijo e apontando para ela.

— SENHOR AGRESTE! — Nathalie cuspiu as palavras junto com as torradas que tinha acabado de enfiar na boca, começando uma crise de tosses por causa do susto com direito a até mesmo deixar o celular cair.

— O que...? — o superior suspirou, tentando entender como sua entrada triunfal tinha saído tão mal.

— Nunca... NUNCA MAIS... faça isso! — a mulher grunhiu entre as tosses, tentando retomar a compostura.

— Tanto faz... — ele revirou os olhos — Você estava demorando, de qualquer jeito. Aproveite que seu celular está quebrado e volte para o ateliê — a voz saiu apática como sempre enquanto Gabriel saía da cozinha — não esqueça de levar o meu café!

.

.

.

Horas passaram; Félix havia enchido Gorila de perguntas sobre a mãe; Adrien tinha saído de casa apenas para um ensaio fotográfico; Nathalie estava tentando não matar o chefe...

Gabriel ainda estava irritado com sua assistente. Se fosse qualquer um outro de seus empregados, ele já teria despedido devido tamanha falta de senso profissional: ela preferiu discutir com o namorado do que socorrer ele! Mas ele estava falando de Nathalie: precisaria de cinco pessoas extremamente treinadas para conseguir substituir ela.

Restava, então, irritar a assistente com os últimos itens da sua lista de maldades para o dia. Faltavam apenas dois quadradinhos para riscar:

.

_“Mande-a pegar os desenhos”._

_“Aja como um gato”._

_._

O Agreste suspirou profundamente, tomou um gole de seu café e falou, com a voz mais apática possível:

— Preciso que vá até a sede da empresa e traga os esboços utilizados para aquela cantora, Clara se não me engano, no final do ano passado.

— Senhor... — a assistente encarou-o confusa — Já são oito da noite, não é mais sensato eu fazer isso amanhã pela manhã?

— Eu quero hoje! — o chefe respondeu com sua carranca séria, mas no fundo soava como uma criança mimada.

— Eu tenho cópias de todos os esboços, posso imprimir agora mesmo se o senhor quiser — ela suspirou, se preparando para sair da sala.

— Não quero cópias, quero os originais. Quero eles sobre a minha mesa, hoje ainda! — o homem complementou — E seria bom se estivessem em ordem cronológica, minha inspiração funciona melhor assim — apesar do rosto apático de sempre, ele sorria em escarnio por dentro.

Nathalie encarou o superior por alguns segundos, vasculhou suas gavetas em busca da chave da sala dele na companhia e se levantou. Ela não disse uma palavra sequer, porque caso abrisse a boca, com certeza seria demitida por justa causa.

As visitas de Nathalie a companhia costumava ser algo rápido, eram restritas a poucas vezes ao mês em que ela tinha que ir a reuniões no lugar do chefe, pegar ou assinar documentos e deixar os esboços para a equipe técnica. Todas as vezes, Gorila a levava e buscava.

Mas naquela noite, a visita era um “castigo”. Gabriel estava irritado com ela e aquela situação deixava isso mais do que claro: teve que chamar um taxi porque o colega precisou ir urgentemente buscar uma encomenda do outro lado da cidade pouco antes de ela precisar sair; teve que se explicar com os seguranças, visto que quando chegou ao enorme prédio da Agreste já havia fechado o expediente; teve que procurar os esboços na sala do chefe sem informações concisas...

Ela demorou horas. Aproximadamente três.

Quando finalmente voltou para a mansão Agreste, carregando várias pastas de arquivo, ainda teve o trabalho de verificar se estavam todos em ordem cronológica ou não – para a sua sorte, a maioria estava.

Quando ela terminou tudo, exausta, já passava de meia noite.

— Ótimo trabalho — o superior comentou com desinteresse, observando a pilha de desenhos e a cara não muito satisfeita da assistente.

Gabriel continuava irritado com ela, mas estava feliz porque iria riscar o último item de sua lista de maldades. Ele fez algo que jamais se imaginou fazendo: como um gato, da forma mais cínica possível, ele empurrou lentamente a pilha de papeis para fora da mesa. Nathalie observou as folhas se esparramarem pelo chão como se tudo estivesse em câmera lenta.

— Oh... — ele fingiu surpresa — Pode ir para casa quando acabar de arrumar isso — disse simplesmente — Amanhã de manhã teremos uma videoconferência, mas quero analisar os desenhos antes para ter base — comentou, enquanto saia do ateliê — Não se atrase: às seis em ponto eu preciso de você e do meu café.

O Agreste fechou a porta, tentando não dar suas gargalhadas malignas ali mesmo. Nathalie, por sua vez, tentava não rasgar todos aqueles papéis... ela já estava ficando farta de aturar aquilo, o gênio do artista egocêntrico estava testando os limites dela ao máximo.

Se não fosse por uma promessa estúpida para Emilie, ela já teria matado o chefe enforcado com uma de suas gravatas ridículas. Porém, nada a impedia de fazer vingança no mesmo jogo de Gabriel Agreste.

Aquela ideia a fez sorrir monstruosamente, enquanto recolhia os desenhos. Nathalie ensinaria a ele como ser maquiavélico de verdade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTAS FINAIS:  
> Espero que tenham gostado!   
> Caso queiram ler mais:  
> Nyah!: .br/u/751821/  
> Spirit: perfil/laviniacrist/historias  
> Inkspired: /pt/u/laviniacrist/  
> A3O: /users/LaviniaCrist/works  
> FanfictionNET: u/2918352/


	4. Culpa da torta de pêssego - I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O próximo capítulo virá, provavelmente, no dia 25 de Fevereiro (farei o possível).
> 
> Cloreto de Pararosanilina também é conhecido como Violeta Genciana.
> 
> Eu esperava conseguir colocar toda a vingança da Nathalie em apenas um capítulo, mas ficou dividido neste e no próximo.
> 
> Por que vocês acham que o Félix tem tanto medo de ser "morto" pela mãe?

Já era de madrugada quando Félix se deu conta de que não conseguiria dormir sozinho naquela casa, ficar revirando na cama não era a resposta. O rapaz forçou-se a sair do meio das cobertas quentes e descer as escadas, chegando à sala de estar. Ele sentou-se em uma das poltronas com Plagg se aconchegando no colo dele... esperariam ali.

Não era segredo que, muitas das vezes, Nathalie precisasse ficar até mais tarde no trabalho. Não era segredo que o celular dela tinha quebrado durante aquela última ligação - Gorila afirmou isso com uma mensagem. Não era segredo que os Agrestes eram uma praga que consumia a vida dos empregados. Eles precisavam entender limites, limites básicos de bom senso, que incluem não deixar uma mulher voltar sozinha para casa tão tarde e incomunicável!

O loiro estava pensando meticulosamente em tudo o que poderia fazer para resolver aquela situação quando barulhos de chave chamaram a atenção dele. Com certa ansiedade, ele aguardou até que a porta da casa fosse aberta e as luzes acesas, para só então exclamar em alivio:

— Mãe!

— Félix, deveria estar dormindo... — ela murmurou, deixando claro que não estava de bom humor.

— Fiquei preocupado com você... ficamos! — ele encolheu os ombros, passando a mão sobre os pelos de Plagg — Não sabia que você chegava tão tarde assim. Quantas horas de sono você tem?

— Aconteceram imprevistos demais — a justificativa veio enquanto ela largava a bolsa em um canto qualquer e começava a se livrar dos sapatos — Você deveria saber, já que rastreou o meu celular e ainda ficou incomodando o Gorila.

— Então foram casos excepcionais? — ele ergueu as sobrancelhas um pouco mais inquieto.

— Digamos que sim.

— Com que frequência o Agreste é tão explorador com você?

— Vá dormir, Félix — a ordem saiu em um tom frio, ela ignorou completamente a pergunta e, antes que qualquer refuta pudesse ser dada, ela depositou um beijo na testa do filho e tentou soar um tanto mais amena: — Já é tarde.

— E você? — ele continuou observando a mãe que, neste momento, tirava os grampos do cabelo com certa urgência — Não vai dormir?

— Vou — respondeu Nathalie, passando a mão lentamente entre os fios de cabelo e massageando algumas partes da cabeça — Vou dormir aqui.

— Mas... — o rapaz a encarou espantado, como se ela tivesse dito algo absurdo demais para crer — ... passa o dia todo trabalhando, chega de madrugada e ainda vai dormir no sofá? Não acha que merece algo melhor?

— Filho... — ela suspirou pesadamente — Eu não aguento subir mais um degrau sequer, minha coluna está doendo. Tenho certeza que vou descansar de forma digna até precisar levantar de novo — ela deu um sorriso discreto, se acomodando no sofá — Adultos fazem esse tipo de coisa, são sacrifícios por um bem maior — ela bocejou e, pouco depois, já tinha adormecido devido ao cansaço.

Sentindo um grande peso de culpa, tudo o que Félix fez foi apagar as luzes do cômodo e voltar para a poltrona. Iria dedicar suas horas de descanso em um plano ousado, algo temporário que pudesse livrar a mãe das garras dos Agrestes.

.

.

.

Gorila havia sido dispensado mais cedo no dia anterior, logo depois de chegar na mansão Agreste com uma encomenda urgente que precisou buscar no outro lado da cidade: uma fatia de torta de pêssegos. Ele não entendeu bem o motivo daquilo, tão pouco o motivo de se ver livre do chefe fora da hora, mas não iria reclamar.

Dedicou o tempo livre em anotações: sentia que suas teorias estavam chegando em algum lugar, nenhuma linha de pensamento poderia ser descartada, tão pouco esquecida. Estava tão empenhado naquilo que acabou adormecendo com o rosto sobre o caderno, sonhando com o dia em que seu livro intitulado “Crônicas de Gorila: o rapaz, a mafiosa e os Agreste” teria sua festa de lançamento.

O sonho divertido foi interrompido abruptamente pelo alarme do celular. Não era o despertador, afinal, ainda eram quatro da manhã. Era o alarme de mensagens:

.

_Nathalie Sancoeur diz:_

_“Pode vir me buscar agora? Seja discreto”. [04:14]_

.

Surpreso e com uma pontada de preocupação, ele mandou uma mensagem de resposta enquanto já andava pelos corredores do casarão em buscas das chaves do carro.

.

_Gorila diz:_

_“Já estou a caminho. Aconteceu algo com o seu filho de novo? As tosses pioraram? Policia? ” [04:15]_

.

_Nathalie Sancoeur diz:_

_“Quando chegar mande uma mensagem, não toque a campainha” [04:16]_

.

Sabendo que não iria ganhar mais informações do que isso, o grandalhão depositou sua total atenção em fugir da mansão com o carro sem que Gabriel acordasse. Também precisou de bastante foco para tentar se lembrar de como chegar até a casa da amiga sem o GPS.

.

.

.

Felix sorriu quando a primeira parte do seu plano foi considerada cumprida. Com cuidado para não fazer barulhos, ele subiu as escadas novamente e invadiu o quarto da mãe: iria iniciar a segunda parte.

Ele abriu as portas do closet e começou a procurar por todas as peças de roupa que ela poderia precisar durante uma semana, depositando as selecionadas sobre a cama vazia. No momento em que todas já as roupas já tinham sido escolhidas ele começou a organizar dentro de uma mala, deixando apenas o uniforme que a mãe precisaria usar no dia. Com igual zelo, ele fez o mesmo procedimento com as próprias roupas.

Quando as malas estavam prontas, ele as arrastou até a beirada da escada. Sentia como se estivesse prestes a fazer uma viagem de férias... uma viagem para o inferno na Terra, mas uma viagem de férias de qualquer jeito.

Sorte a dele de Nathalie estar na sala, caso contrário, esta parte do plano levaria muito mais tempo do que ele tinha disponível... não! O certo era ela não precisar trabalhar tanto e acabar dormindo lá!

Sem tempo para mais pensamentos conflituosos, Félix deu passos de gato em direção a sala. Estava na hora da terceira parte de seu plano: acordar a mãe. Seria, sem dúvidas, a mais difícil... ele se sentia em parte culpado pela exaustão dela.

— Mãe? — chamou baixinho, quando já estava ao lado do sofá.

— Já falei pra ir dormir, Félix... — ela murmurou, passando as mãos pelo rosto em uma tentativa falha de se esconder.

— Vai se atrasar para o trabalho, já são quase cinco da manhã...

Como se fosse composta por palavras mágicas, aquela frase fez a mulher se sentar no sofá no mesmo instante. Ela olhou em volta rapidamente, em busca de alguma coisa que confirmasse o horário. Sem sucesso, ela se levantou e começou uma caminhada sonolenta para as escadas, sendo acompanhada pelo filho.

— Félix... por que tem malas perto da escada? — ela comentou sonolenta, antes de um bocejo.

— O que quer para o café da manhã? — ele foi rápido em desviar o assunto para algo mais interessante — Sorvete de novo? Panquecas? Torradas?

— Pode ser tudo isso junto...

A resposta fez um sorriso de diversão brotar no rosto de Félix. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ele julgaria que a resposta era devido ao sono, mas ele conhecia a mãe bem o suficiente para saber que ela comeria tudo aquilo e mais o que visse pela frente.

.

.

.

Depois de muitas ruas erradas e voltas pelo mesmo lugar, Gorila finalmente havia chego na casa de Nathalie – o sono havia lhe deixado mais confuso do que o imaginado. Ele estacionou, olhou em volta diversas vezes até estar seguro de que não havia sido seguido e só então saiu do carro, mandando uma mensagem para Nathalie.

.

_Gorila diz:_

_“Já estou na porta”. [05:02]_

.

_Nathalie Sancoeur diz:_

_“Entra”. [05:02]_

.

Sem saber o que esperar, o grandalhão colocou a mão trémula na maçaneta e empurrou o mais suave que conseguia, em uma tentativa de não fazer barulho algum. Ele esperava encontrar agentes da máfia russa em uma reunião; uma cena de crime; talvez até mesmo encontrar Gabriel esperando no sofá, só para apontar para ele e falar algo idiota como “Eu sabia que você usava o carro sem permissão! ”; ele só não esperava encontrar Félix com um avental cor de rosa e uma frigideira na mão...

— Leve as malas que estão na beira da escada para o carro, não faça barulho — foi tudo o que o rapaz disse antes de voltar para a cozinha.

— Malas? O que aconteceu? Onde está sua mãe? — Gorila perguntou, estagnado no mesmo lugar e sem saber ao certo se deveria seguir as ordens ou ir atrás de Félix.

— Malas, aquelas com rodinha e alças, estão na parte de cima da escada... — o loiro suspirou — Você é realmente idiota, não é? Qual a dificuldade em seguir uma ordem tão simples? — ele voltou para a sala, se encostando na porta e encarando Gorila com certo desdém.

Agindo daquele jeito, Félix não lembrava Adrien em absolutamente nada... mas lembrava Gabriel. O jeito desdenhoso de olhar, o ar de superioridade e o tom irônico em praticamente todas as palavras. Entretanto, Félix não era seu chefe ou coisa do tipo, portanto, poderia ser tratado como deveria:

— Só vou pegar as malas quando me responder as outras duas perguntas, a não ser que seja difícil demais você me explicar o que está acontecendo e eu tenha que perguntar a sua mãe... isso é, se ela souber o que você está fazendo — o grandalhão sorriu de canto.

— Não se atreva! — ele cuspiu as palavras com irritação, se aproximando com passos lentos como se fosse armar um bote em cima da presa — Minha mãe está no banho, ela vai sair de lá, comer e ir para o trabalho... o resto não é da sua conta, já que eu só preciso de você para nos levar até lá.

— Nos? De nós? De você ir junto?

— Exatamente, eu vou estar pertinho de você o dia todo... vai ser divertido, não acha? — ele deu um sorriso fino de deboche — Agora, vá pegar as malas! Depois nos espere no carro — a ordem foi acompanhada de um olhar ainda mais gélido. Era como se o jeito daquele garoto fosse a mistura perfeita da frieza de Gabriel e de Nathalie.

Não havia tempo para perguntas ou conversas, ele precisava seguir as ordens daquele projeto de mafioso – estava começando a ter certeza de que ele era um filho bastardo de Gabriel. A maior prova que tinha disto, apesar de tão pouco tempo de convivência, é que Félix era potencialmente perigoso e manipulador ao extremo, era do tipo que tinha o que queria por bem ou por mal... _igual ao pai?_

.

.

.

Nathalie não tinha energia para perguntar de novo sobre as malas na beira da escada; sobre ter apenas um uniforme em cima da cama e nenhum nos armários; sobre Félix ter juntado sorvete, panquecas e croissants e ter esquecido a geleia no café da manhã. Mas ela não conseguiu ficar calada quando ultrapassou a porta da casa e o carro dos Agreste estava estacionado em frente ao portão.

— Félix, explicações — ela exigiu enquanto dava alguns passos em direção ao carro.

— O certo seria ele vir buscar você todos os dias, não? — o rapaz respondeu tranquilamente enquanto trancava a porta da casa.

— Eu disse explicações, não opinião — as palavras tomaram uma forma bem mais rígida enquanto ela encarava o rapaz loiro.

— Vamos passar alguns dias no seu trabalho — ele finalmente respondeu, evitando ao máximo olhar para a mãe.

— Félix! — ela cruzou os braços, claramente irritada.

— Só até o tornozelo estar bem de novo e eu poder voltar para as minhas aulas extras, só isso! Prometo que não vou te atrapalhar e que o Plagg vai ficar quieto... — ele tomou o pequeno animal preto nos braços, como se fosse um bebê — ... e também vai ser bom para você, vai poder descansar mais — ele sorriu, um sorriso doce acompanhado daquele olhar irresistível.

— Félix... — ela suspirou, vencida. No fim das contas, ele só estava querendo cuidar dela. Uma boa intenção com atos completamente turvos — Prometa se comportar.

— Prometo — ele se aproximou mais da mãe, passando um dos braços pela cintura dela — prometemos, não é, Plagg? — o gato deu um miado fino, parecendo concordar com a pergunta.

— Se você quebrar essa promessa, está morto. — Nathalie ameaçou com um tom sério o suficiente para que o filho não tivesse chances de retrucar.

.

.

.

O trajeto até a mansão Agreste foi feito em completo silêncio. Nathalie tinha adormecido assim que entrou no veículo, Félix parecia estar distraído o suficiente mexendo no celular e Plagg estava acomodado no banco da frente, ao lado de Gorila, olhando a vista e ocasionalmente lambendo os pelos.

Por ainda ser muito cedo, as ruas de Paris estavam completamente vazias. Este fato unido com a angustia que o motorista estava sentindo em estar “sozinho” com Félix no carro fez com que o percurso fosse enfrentado com velocidades mais altas que a média, permitindo com que chegassem até a mansão com tempo de sobra.

— Então é aqui? — Félix comentou assim que o carro estacionou em frente aos portões de ferro — Esperava algo maior...

— Tão grande quanto a sua casa? — Gorila resmungou.

— Não, tão grande quanto as demais mansões nesta mesma rua. Para alguém egocêntrico e mesquinho, imaginei que Gabriel Agreste iria querer morar em um castelo ou coisa do gênero — o mais novo curvou os ombros.

— Não é como se ele não quisesse... — Nathalie comentou enquanto se espreguiçava — São que horas?

— Exatamente vinte para as seis — o filho a respondeu, dando uma última olhada no celular e depois o enfiando dentro do bolso.

— Ótimo! — ela sorriu de canto, procurando por alguma coisa dentro da bolsa — Pode ir na farmácia e me trazer essas coisas? Mas precisa ser o mais rápido que conseguir — ela estendeu um pequeno papel com algumas coisas anotadas para Gorila.

Sem ter muita escolha além de ajudar Nathalie, o grandalhão assentiu positivamente. Ele esperou os dois saírem do carro – três, se contar com Plagg –, entregou as malas e depois foi até uma farmácia qualquer para cumprir a ordem.

Gorila sabia que o pedido da colega poderia ser apenas uma compra qualquer que ela não teve tempo de fazer, ele se agarrou a essa pequena possibilidade até já estar dentro da farmácia e finalmente ver o que estava escrito no papel. Ele respirou fundo e tentou não levantar suspeitas de ninguém enquanto o entregava para uma das atendentes.

.

_Qualquer remédio para constipação, líquido;_

_Uma seringa descartável com agulha;_

_Cloreto de Pararosanilina;_

.

Naquele pequeno papel estava escrito os ingredientes necessários para algo muito pior do que tráfico drogas ilícitas... Nathalie ia matar o senhor Agreste envenenado e ele seria o cumplice!

.

.

.

Enquanto o guarda-costas enfrentava dilemas morais, ainda em dúvida se era seguro levar as armas do crime até Nathalie, a mesma estava mostrando as hospedagens voltadas para empregados ao filho.

— E é aqui que vamos ficar, já que você acha que é o melhor — ela abriu a porta de um dos pequenos quartos.

— Pra mim parece bom — Félix curvou os ombros — Só vamos dormir aqui, não precisa ser grande...

— Como assim? — ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas — Você vai ficar aqui o dia todo. Eu não quero você andando pela mansão, Félix!

— Mas mãe...

— Sem “mas”!

— O cozinheiro não vai poder vir essa semana, eu achei que poderia ficar no lugar dele. Seria divertido e uma experiência nova, além de ajudar a senhora... — ele já estava com aquele olhar irresistível de novo.

— Por que ele não iria poder vir? E como você iria saber disso?

— Seu celular estava quebrado, coloquei o chip no meu aparelho. Parece que ele teve uma emergência familiar e vai precisar de alguns dias de folga, aliás, ele foi bem claro quando disse que poderia ficar até mesmo um mês de folga por todas as horas extras que teve que cumprir — enquanto explicava, ele empurrou as malas para dentro do quarto — Parece que não é só a senhora que sofre com os Agreste.

Antes que ela pudesse responder qualquer coisa, uma figura enorme se aproximou deles pelo corredor: Gorila já estava de volta. Ela sorriu notando a embalagem da farmácia nas mãos dele... seu plano iria começar!

— Eu não tenho tempo para arrumar outra pessoa hoje e por isso, apenas por isso, você pode ficar no lugar dele — e, antes que o rapaz se animasse em demasiado, ela advertiu mais uma vez: — é apenas hoje, Félix. Amanhã você vai ficar trancado nesse quarto o dia inteiro. Pode ir até a cozinha, nada além, qualquer dúvida pergunte a ele — ela encarou Gorila por alguns segundos — E, o mais importante: não vá ao ateliê de jeito nenhum.

— Sim, mamãe... — ele sorriu, sabendo perfeitamente o que precisaria fazer e como fazer.

Gorila não fazia a menor ideia sobre o que eles estavam falando, tão pouco prestou atenção naquele sorriso suspeito de Félix – o rapaz estava tramando algo. Toda a atenção dele foi dedicada a algo que não tinha notado antes, talvez porque o loiro estava sempre sozinho, sentado no carro ou apoiado em Nathalie quando via-o: ele era mais alto do que a própria mãe. Quantos anos ele tinha? Quantos anos ela tinha?

— Ótimo! — Nathalie esboçou um pequeno sorriso, tomando as embalagens das mãos do guarda-costas e começando a andar pelos corredores com o máximo de velocidade que os saltos a permitiam ter.

— Parece que agora somos só nós dois... — o loiro encarou o grandalhão, sorrindo um pouco mais — Vamos para a cozinha. Quer café?

— Não, hoje não... — ele respondeu um tanto mal-humorado, o novo “pequeno mestre” estar tão perto seria perigoso demais.

.

.

.

Nathalie subiu as escadas praticamente pulando os degraus e fez uma pequena corrida até chegar a porta do quarto de Gabriel. Ela poderia facilmente contar nos dedos todas as vezes em que foi até aquela porta desde que Emilie não estava mais lá... mais raras ainda foram as vezes em que ela entrou:

Uma quando precisou literalmente arrastar o senhor Agreste de volta para o trabalho, quando ele não conseguiu lidar com a falta da esposa; uma quando ele tentou beber para esquecer a dor e acabou ficando em um estado lastimável, sobrando para Nathalie e Gorila cuidarem dele; e agora, uma para que seu plano fosse iniciado.

Sorrateiramente, ela abriu a porta e entrou.

O quarto enorme e luxuoso mantinha-se exatamente do mesmo jeito por anos, como se Emilie fosse aparecer a qualquer momento e as coisas continuariam de onde pararam. Isso fez com que Nathalie sorrisse com lembranças doces até que a voz de Gabriel a tirou de tais pensamentos:

— Torta de pêssegos! — ele praticamente gritou e Nathalie pensou que tinha sido pega. Porém, ele estava apenas falando dormindo, provavelmente sonhando com doces “proibidos” de novo.

A assistente tentou andar da forma mais silenciosa possível em direção ao banheiro, mas quando a mão alcançou a maçaneta da porta ela ouviu estalos vindos da cama. Ela virou a cabeça lentamente, sentindo todos os músculos travarem e a garganta secar com o que estava vendo: Gabriel havia se sentado na cama, parecia estar ponderando sobre todas as acusações que poderia fazer contra ela.

— Se-senhor... — ela sussurrou, mas foi interrompida.

— Nathalie... — ele disse em tom baixo, frio, encarando as próprias mãos — Nathalie, coce as minhas costas — ordenou com o habitual tom indiferente.

— Coçar suas... que? — ela encarou o superior, assustada, até que finalmente entendeu tudo o que estava acontecendo e sentiu os músculos relaxarem completamente, tranquila mais uma vez: ele só estava sonâmbulo. Se o Agreste estava sonambulo, sinal de que nem tão cedo ele iria acordar.

Tomada de coragem e ansiedade para que seu plano fosse colocado em pratica, ela finalmente abriu a porta do banheiro e se esgueirou, observando a grande variedade de produtos que o chefe usava. Não era segredo nenhum que, como “figura pública” e renomado estilista, Gabriel Agreste era uma criatura vaidosa. A assistente sabia de cor e salteado todos os produtos que ele utilizava e para que serviam cada um deles, principalmente o adorado shampoo para revitalizar a cor dos cabelos em dias de eventos presenciais ou videoconferências.

Um sorriso vil brotou nos lábios dela enquanto ela pegava o tubo. O sorriso só aumentou quando ela abriu a bolsa de compras da farmácia, tirando dela a seringa e o Cloreto de Pararosanilina. Habilmente, ela encheu o tubo da seringa com o líquido violeta; com cuidado, ela injetou todo o conteúdo colorido no tubo. Depois, bastou balançar bastante a embalagem e coloca-la no mesmo lugar.

Primeira parte de sua vingança: feita!

Ela pegou as provas do crime e saiu do banheiro da forma mais silenciosa que pôde, caminhou pelo quarto com zelo o suficiente para não fazer barulho algum. Quando finalmente chegou na porta que dava para o corredor, conseguiu fecha-la bem a tempo de ouvir o despertador do Agreste tocar.

Nathalie deveria ter ido resolver alguns preparativos, mas não se conteve e bateu levemente na porta. Ela esperou até que um “o que é!?” em irritado fosse ouvido para, enfim, dar-se por satisfeita:

— Só quero lembra-lo de que em uma hora teremos uma videoconferência com investidores russos, senhor. Disse que tinha interesse em ver os desenhos que foram feitos para a senhorita Nightingale antes, eles estão todos em ordem no ateliê — a voz dela saiu com até mesmo um tom de malicia, ela adorava esbanjar sua eficiência e provar que conseguia ultrapassar as expectativas do superior.

— Acorde Adrien, quero instruí-lo sobre os cuidados com as vestimentas do ensaio fotográfico de hoje — apesar de sonolenta, a voz de Gabriel mantinha o tom irritado.

— Como desejar, senhor — respondeu ela, sorrindo ainda mais: o acaso estava a seu favor.

.

.

.

Depois de acordar Adrien, Nathalie voltou para a cozinha e ficou observando o filho preparar o café da manhã. Ela ajudou Félix a achar alguns utensílios e explicou todas as restrições alimentares dos Agreste.

— Eu levo ou tem algum empregado só pra levar pratos? — o rapaz perguntou enquanto terminava de preparar uma das bandejas.

— Você está proibido de sair da cozinha, lembra? Eu mesma levo.

— E depois volta e fica comigo?

— Não, depois eu vou começar a trabalhar e você vai ficar comportado — ela encarou o rapaz, segurando o queixo dele com uma das mãos e o fazendo olha-la — Entendeu?

— Eu sempre me comporto — ele sorriu.

— Claro... — disse com deboche e revirando os olhos.

Antes que pudesse ser contestada ou lembrada das “várias” vezes em que ele realmente se comportou, ela segurou as bandejas e levou-as para o salão de refeições.

Aproveitando estar sozinha, ela tirou do bolso mais uma de suas armas: o remédio para constipação. Gabriel não iria morrer por ingerir aquilo diluído no café, apenas ficaria ocupado o suficiente para que ela tivesse paz e conseguisse repor o trabalho atrasado.

Lentamente ela começou a pingar as gotas do remédio no café, mas um urro de ódio e melancolia ecoando pela casa a fez derramar um pouco além do que deveria. Reconhecendo que deveria ser a reação de Gabriel ao seu “shampoo especial”, ela rapidamente guardou o frasco de remédio no bolso e aguardou pacientemente.

— Mãe, você ouviu isso? — Félix perguntou colocando a cabeça para fora da porta da cozinha.

— Ouvi... — ela comentou com um sorriso — Agora feche a porta e finja que não vai ouvir nada.

— Mas... — antes que pudesse fazer qualquer outra pergunta, o loiro ouviu barulho de passos e achou melhor se esconder mais uma vez.

Os passos, rápidos e descompassados, eram de Adrien. Ele entrou no salão quase colocando as portas abaixo, esbaforido. O rapazinho olhou ao redor e pareceu não entender o que estava acontecendo, até que percebeu Nathalie naquele cômodo também.

— Você ouviu isso também? — a voz saiu em parte preocupada — Parecia um animal sendo atropelado...

— Eu ouvi, mas acredito que seja... — e, antes que ela pudesse completar sua explicação, foi interrompida por mais um grito:

— NATHALIE! — Gabriel vociferou, entrando no salão enrolado em seu roupão de banho felpudo — O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO!? — ele apontou para a própria cabeça.

Os cabelos que uma vez eram loiros platinados estavam agora completamente roxos. Não só os cabelos: as mãos de Gabriel e toda a pele onde espuma do shampoo entrou em contato estava com uma coloração violeta. O roupão estava com várias manchas também, assim como o chão provavelmente ficaria manchado devido a água arroxeada que pingava dele.

Com uma frieza que só era possível adquirir depois de trabalhar tantos anos para o Agreste, Nathalie conseguiu fingir que não tinha absolutamente nada de errado com ele e simplesmente comentou:

— O roxo do seu cabelo é para combinar com suas calças vermelhas, senhor?

Adrien, sem conseguir controlar os impulsos de uma maneira tão robótica, sentou-se à mesa e escondeu o rosto entre os braços. Foi uma tentativa falha de evitar que suas gargalhadas fossem escutadas pelo pai.

— Nathalie... — o mais velho rangeu entre os dentes, não tinha como culpa-la por aquilo e tão pouco exigir que ela reparasse — Cancele a reunião de hoje.

— Impossível, senhor — ela endireitou a mexa de cabelo — Está marcada há semanas e são investidores muito importantes. É uma chance perfeita para atrair a atenção de...

— Eu não posso aparecer em público desse jeito! — Gabriel bateu um dos pés no chão, impaciente — Cancele.

A assistente suspirou, tentando manter sua fachada de indiferença. Ela estava prestes a contestar o superior mais uma vez, mas Adrien foi mais rápido do que ela:

— Pai... — o rapaz respirou fundo e prendeu as risadas antes de continuar — Cabelo colorido está na moda, eles vão gostar!

O Agreste mais velho não disse uma palavra sequer, apenas acenou positivamente e depois deu as costas para os dois, marchando de volta para o próprio quarto. Ao menos a cor arroxeada da pele ele precisava tirar.

.

.

.

Não estava sendo um dia fácil para Gabriel.

Suas mãos ainda estavam roxas; seu cabelo estava arruinado; seu filho não tinha conseguido se concentrar nas ordens dele porque estava rindo – não o culpava, qualquer coisa que uma pessoa de cabelo roxo falava soava bem mais engraçado do que o normal; ele não teve tempo para olhar os esboços; ele dependia de Nathalie para salva-lo com a reunião, o que o fez se culpar por ter irritado tanto ela no dia anterior.

— Inicia em um minuto, senhor — ela comentou enquanto terminava de posicionar a câmera do tablet para ele.

— É realmente necessário que eu apareça? Você tem total liberdade para me representar... — a voz dele saiu cansada, como se estar ridículo estivesse drenando as forças dele.

— Eles querem debater ideias antes de fazerem a entrada. Desfiles da Agreste em Moscou, São Petersburgo, Kiev e Novosibirsk chamarão a atenção de um novo público — a assistente comentou calmamente.

— E quanto a Istambul? — ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Primeiro focamos na Rússia, depois na Turquia — Nathalie fingiu perfeitamente não notar o pequeno equivoco enquanto o superior sofria uma leve queda de seu orgulho.

— Nathalie, quero pedir uma coisa — ele apoiou as mãos na mesa, sem conseguir olhar diretamente para ela.

— Sim? — os olhos azuis da mulher focaram completamente nele. Ela estava surpresa demais, estava prestes a receber um pedido que nem mesmo Emilie recebera quando estava lá: desculpas.

— Apareça na videoconferência ao meu lado, eu não quero passar esse vexame sozinho.

— Não! — ela virou o rosto, desapontada ao extremo por ser um pedido feito daquele jeito. Anos passavam e Gabriel Agreste continuava sem saber como dialogar.

— Pode cobrar como horas extras! — Gabriel tentou negociar.

— Ainda é não!

— Por... por favor? — e, em fim, ele deixou o orgulho ferido guiar seu bom senso. Precisava de alguém ao lado dele para tirar a atenção de seu cabelo completamente roxo. Quem melhor do que Nathalie e sua mexa vermelha para isso?

Nathalie não respondeu absolutamente nada, apenas suspirou e se posicionou ao lado do superior. Como tradutora entre ele e os investidores, seria realmente mais fácil participar diretamente.

— Obrigado — murmurou o chefe, ajeitando a postura e colocando as mãos atrás das costas.

— Quero horas extras e sair mais cedo na sexta — disse ela, em tom baixo.

Antes que o Agreste pudesse retrucar aquele acordo unilateral, a vídeo conferencia começou. Aquelas reuniões eram um completo tédio: no começo ele se mostrava mais participativo, mas não demorava nem mesmo cinco minutos para que se irritasse em não entender nada da língua estrangeira e focasse sua atenção em qualquer outra coisa. Ele não se importava em dar respostas para as perguntas, deixava isso aos cuidados da assistente, afinal, ela cuidava do burocrático e ele do criativo.

Por vezes, se pegava admirando como Nathalie conseguia traduzir tudo em tempo real. Ela tinha habilidades interessantes que deveriam ser exploradas ao máximo – não exatamente reconhecidas, apenas utilizadas para um bem maior.

Como se já não fosse o bastante divagar sobre a assistente, o Agreste perdeu praticamente todo o transcorrer da reunião porque ficou cismado quanto seu ateliê: tinha algo de errado com ele. O contraste entre o preto e branco era o mesmo e lhe agradava, mas havia algo fora do normal, algo que estava atrapalhando a harmonia do ambiente e o deixando completamente desorientado no meio daquela confusão de estampas.

— Senhor... — ela chamou a atenção do homem para si — elogiaram a sua escolha na cor do cabelo, falaram que é uma combinação interessante com o vermelho.

— Agradeça por mim, Nathalie.

Ela acenou positivamente e fez o que foi pedido, mas logo em seguida colocou uma das mãos sobre os lábios, como se estivesse tentando prender uma risada, e então chamou a atenção de Gabriel para si novamente.

— Senhor... Disseram que deveria abrir mais botões da camisa, ficaria mais jovial.

— Agradeça por mim novamente, Nathalie... — demorou alguns segundos até ele realmente entender o que foi dito, tarde demais para mudar de ideia: a assistente já tinha dito a eles o agradecimento — Eles disseram o que?

— Estão se despedindo agora, senhor.

— Mande-os ir para o inferno! — ele grunhiu.

— Não seria melhor mandar três beijinhos? — ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— Faça o que bem entender, eu só quero essa reunião encerrada.

A mulher concordou e trocou mais algumas frases com os russos. Não demorou até que a videoconferência fosse encerrada e Nathalie voltasse para a própria mesa: ela precisava trabalhar.

— Eles devem enviar o contrato assinado em algumas horas — ela comentou enquanto ajeitava alguns papéis — Eu diria que a reunião foi um sucesso quase tão grande quanto sua nova cor de cabelo, senhor.

— Não quero mais ouvir comentários sobre o meu cabelo, entendeu? — ele disse de forma fria.

.

.

.

Horas passaram, Nathalie tinha ido várias vezes até a cozinha para garantir que Félix estaria se comportando e para pegar café – adicionando algumas gotinhas do remédio nas xícaras de Gabriel, afinal, ele não iria morrer por excesso daquilo.

O universo havia conspirado ao favor dela: as pequenas mudanças que ela fez na decoração do ateliê pareciam ter sido notadas, gerando certo desconforto em Gabriel; apesar de ele ser adepto de métodos virtuais, ele passou grande parte do dia colorindo alguns esboços do jeito tradicional e se contorcendo de raiva toda vez que pegava um marcador de cor errada - Nathalie havia trocado as tampas de praticamente todos.

Ele parecia péssimo, visivelmente esgotado pelas dores de cabeça; haviam também as gotículas de suor se aglomerando na testa dele, sinal de que o remédio já tinha começado a fazer efeito. Além de tudo isso, ainda havia o emocional sendo ferido: Adrien mal tinha conseguido tocar na comida porque, justo em um dos poucos dias em que conseguia almoçar junto com o pai, ele não conseguia fazer nada além de prender as risadas por culpa daquele cabelo violeta.

E, agora, Nathalie estava sorrindo e saboreando sua vingança enquanto os Agrestes saboreavam o almoço que Félix tinha preparado.

Até mesmo a escolha do prato havia ajudado a assistente: sopa. Uma sopa bonita, mas com o caldo formando pequenas estampas no prato de Gabriel, o que só fez com que o seu enjoo fosse mais forte do que sua fome.

— Eu... — ele murmurou, deixando o talher sobre a mesa — com licença.

Com passos largos e rígidos, ele praticamente fugiu daquele cômodo e deixou os outros dois para trás. Adrien finalmente deixou suas risadinhas escaparem, aliviado e em parte culpado pelo pai ter abandonado o almoço. Nathalie continuava sorrindo, vitoriosa.

— O pai está bem? — o loiro finalmente perguntou, enxugando uma lagrima vinda do riso e depois encarando a assistente — Ele vai ficar bem, né?

— Claro... — ela suspirou — Só está sendo um dia difícil, melhor deixar ele descansar.

— Tenho algo de tarde para fazer?

— Absolutamente nada, Adrien — ela pegou o tablet para conferir — O almoço está saboroso?

— Está incrível! — o rapaz sorriu — Parece a sopa especial do Le Grand Paris, só que está ainda mais gostosa.

— Isso é ótimo — ela sorriu, contaria os elogios para Félix depois.

.

.

.

Adrien havia gostado tanto da comida que devorou não só o almoço dele, mas o de Gabriel também. Nathalie jamais contaria que ele fugiu da dieta, então não havia problemas em ele fazer este tipo de coisa com ela sendo a única testemunha. Almoço terminado, ela voltou para a cozinha ansiosa para despejar todos os elogios que o Agreste mais novo havia feito para a sopa.

— Filho... — antes que ela conseguisse falar mais qualquer outra palavra, Félix a interrompeu.

— Eu juro que não fiz nada, eu juro! Eu realmente me comportei! Pode perguntar para o grandalhão, ele é testemunha! Eu me comportei! — o rapaz parecia em pânico, segurando o celular com uma mão e Plagg com a outra.

— Félix, do que está falando? — Nathalie caminhou até ele o mais rápido que conseguiu, agarrando o queixo do rapaz com uma das mãos e o obrigando a olhar para ela — Se acalma e responde!

Gorila, que estava na cozinha também, permaneceu calado. Tinha estado lá apenas durante o tempo em que Adrien ficou no salão, foi pressionado a lavar a louça toda porque Félix assegurou: _“minha mãe vai ficar irritada se eu forçar o tornozelo por tanto tempo”_. Ele não era uma testemunha de que o mafioso mirim realmente tinha se comportado o dia todo, mas poderia assegurar que o loiro não tinha feito nada de errado na presença dele.

— Por favor, não me mata... — o loiro entregou o celular e se abraçou a ela.

Estava aberto no aplicativos de mensagens com uma das conversas abertas, o nome era bem familiar. Pelo horário da mensagem, tinha chego segundos antes de Nathalie entrar na cozinha.

.

_Gabriel Agreste diz:_

_“Nathalie, estou morrendo”. [12:32]_

_._

_Gabriel Agreste diz:_

_“Chame o advogado, preciso refazer o testamento”. [12:32]_

_._

_Gabriel Agreste diz:_

_“A culpa é sua! ”. [12:33]_

_._

_Gabriel Agreste diz:_

_“Pode vir aqui, AGORA!? “. [12:33]_

_._

_Gabriel Agreste diz:_

_“Se demorar mais de cinco minutos, será excluída do testamento! ”. [12:33]_


	5. Culpa da torta de pêssego - II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como eu já imaginava, não consegui postar a atualização ontem. Segunda-feira foi meu primeiro dia de aula e não consegui postar antes de ir para a faculdade e, quando voltei, já estava tarde demais para eu terminar as mudanças e correções.  
> Acreditam que ainda ficou um pedacinho da "vingança" de fora desse capítulo? Porém, eu e a minha amiga tivemos ideias para explorar melhor, esse pedacinho fica para o próximo capítulo.  
> Agora, falando sobre este capítulo: quem será que consegue responder todas as perguntas do Gorila corretamente? XD

Depois de ler as mensagens, Nathalie suspirou e encarou o filho por alguns momentos. Claro que a culpa não era dele, mas ela não poderia explicar aquela vingança incentiva-lo a se comportar do mesmo jeito.

— Eu vou acreditar que você não tem nada com isso — cuidadosamente, ela mexeu nos cabelos loiros — Porém, já sabe o que vai acontecer em caso de um deslize — a voz saiu dura, só não era uma ameaça por se tratar de um aviso.

— Sei... — Félix confirmou, a abraçando um pouco mais — Vai precisar ir agora?

— Vou... — a resposta foi seguida de um beijinho na testa. Nathalie gentilmente o fez solta-la — Não precisa me esperar para almoçar — disse ela quando já dava alguns passos em direção a porta.

.

.

.

Gabriel é dramático por si só.

Homens, normalmente, são dramáticos quando doentes.

Gabriel doente era dramático além da capacidade humana.

Depois da tentativa fracassada de almoçar, a única coisa que ele conseguiu fazer para tentar se livrar de todo o enjoo e mal-estar foi se esconder no banheiro e “colocar tudo para fora”. Agora, quase uma hora depois, já não tinha mais nada para ser “colocado fora” e ele ainda se sentia mal, com uma certeza absoluta de que iria morrer caso continuasse assim.

Então, ele fez a única coisa que poderia: encheu Nathalie de mensagens.

Morrer de uma forma deprimente era aceitável, afinal, não se podia escolher exatamente uma maneira de morrer – mas ele gostaria bem mais caso fosse uma maneira glamorosa -; porém, morrer sozinho estava fora de questão!

Por alguns minutos, Gabriel considerou mandar mensagens para o filho e pedir que ele fosse até lá ouvir suas últimas palavras, mas bastou se lembrar da figura do rapazinho rindo dele por causa do cabelo roxo para mudar de ideia. Precisava ser alguém capaz de manter a seriedade, algo compatível com aquele momento fúnebre... precisava ser Nathalie.

E, falando no demônio, parecia ser ela batendo na porta do quarto:

— Senhor Agreste!? — Nathalie perguntou em um tom mais alto, batendo mais duas vezes na porta — O senhor está bem?

— Não! Eu estou péssimo! — ele gritou se esparramando no chão do exageradamente grande banheiro.

— Quer que eu entre!?

— Claro que sim! Não te chamei para gastar minhas ultimas forças gritando com você!

Ele ouviu a porta do quarto ser aberta e fechar em seguida. O som dos saltos de Nathalie batendo contra o chão eram irritantes, pareciam bem mais altos agora que ele estava com a cabeça grudada no solo.

— Senhor, está tudo bem aí dentro? — ela perguntou em um tom levemente preocupado.

— Não está nada bem, Nathalie. Eu estou morrendo!

— Pelo cheiro que está vindo daí, não duvido.

— Vai ficar falando gracinhas ou me ajudar a ter uma morte digna!? Entra logo nessa porcaria de banheiro e me ajude! — ordenou, afinal, doente ou não ele continuava sendo Gabriel Agreste.

— Isso não seria nem um pouco profissional! — a assistente alertou na mesma hora — Eu não sou paga para esse tipo de coisa... — murmurou estressada, antes de finalmente pedir algo racional: — Por favor, saia daí!

— Se eu conseguisse ficar de pé sozinho, eu já teria saído! — o Agreste rosnou — Entra logo aqui e me ajude a ter uma morte digna, Nathalie!

— Antes: o que eu devo esperar ver? Eu não quero ficar chocada ou algo assim, então gostaria de ser alertada antes sobre possível nudismo ou cena gore, senhor — ela pediu enquanto girava a maçaneta.

— Você só vai ver um homem moribundo vestindo roupas magnificas que combinam com cabelo roxo, jogado no chão e sem chances de levantar por culpa de uma doença terrível, que acabou com um dos maiores nomes da moda em Paris e...

— Parece uma criança fazendo pirraça! — a assistente interrompeu o discurso melodramático, encarando-o com seu típico semblante de indiferença — O senhor precisa de um banho frio, remédios e algumas horas de sono.

— Já disse que nem mesmo me aguento em pé... — o homem se contorceu no chão — Sou como uma casca vazia que não consegue nem mesmo se sustentar sozinha.

— Não é o momento para o senhor começar a ter conhecimento sobre sua autoimagem — Nathalie revirou os olhos — Eu vou querer um bônus pelo que vou fazer...

— Qualquer coisa desde que você... — antes que pudesse terminar, o Agreste encarou a assistente por alguns segundos. O rosto dela estava avermelhado, mas o olhar parecia o de uma fera encurralando a presa — Nathalie, o que vai fazer? — ele perguntou enquanto tentava se sentar.

— O que precisa ser feito, senhor — a voz saiu embebida no doce gosto da vingança, ou melhor, no veneno que escorria nas palavras dela.

Gabriel tentou se arrastar para longe e procurar abrigo, mas teve os pés agarrados pela assistente e foi puxado pelo chão do banheiro. Ela o arrastou até o box da ducha e, antes que ele pudesse mandar ela parar ou gritar por ajuda, a mulher começou a arrancar as roupas dele.

— NATHALIE! — ele vociferou enquanto tentava segurar as mãos dela longe do próprio corpo — Isso por ser entendido como assédio sexual, sabia!?

— Se eu fosse assediar alguém, senhor, preferiria o guarda-costas! — apesar de transparecer uma imagem irritada, por dentro ela estava gargalhando — Eu só preciso que você tire as roupas para não molhar elas quando eu abrir o chuveiro.

— Eu... eu tiro, mas sozinho — murmurou o Agreste com o rosto completamente vermelho — E com você olhando para o outro lado...

— Senhor... — a assistente revirou os olhos.

— Eu sou um homem casado, Nathalie!

— E não tem nada que eu já não tenha visto antes... — mais uma vez, ela revirou os olhos — Não tenho o dia todo! Se eu ajudar, vamos terminar com isso mais rápido.

— Então fique de olhos fechados — Gabriel cruzou os braços, emburrado e com o rosto quase tão vermelho quanto suas calças.

— Se é o que quer... — ela suspirou, derrotada — Mas as chances de eu encostar em algo indevidamente é muito maior comigo de olhos fechados, senhor.

Como resposta, o Agreste murmurou algo em um sussurro enquanto começava a desabotoar as poucas peças de roupa que ainda usava. Não demorou até que ele estivesse completamente nu, encolhido e tentando se esconder de Nathalie, mesmo que ela estivesse de olhos fechados.

— Está pronto, senhor? — a mulher tentou ao máximo não deixar a diversão tomar conta de sua voz.

— Pronto para o que exata... — e, antes que ele pudesse terminar a pergunta, foi atingido pelo jato de água da ducha.

A assistente se contorceu para conseguir prender as risadas. Gabriel Agreste praticamente se afogou com a água do chuveiro, fazendo-o parecer um pato desastrado enquanto tentava se livrar da água fria e do susto por ter sido pego de surpresa.

Iria ser um dia divertido.

.

.

.

Enquanto Nathalie se divertia com sua vingança, Gorila lavava a louça na cozinha.

Era incrível a quantidade de utensílios e demais bugigangas que estavam sujas depois de um simples almoço. Provavelmente, Félix havia sujado mais do que o necessário apenas para mantê-lo distraído enquanto ajudava a mãe a roubar o cofre da mansão ou algo do tipo...

Um estalo fez com que ele parasse o que estava fazendo.

O grandalhão secou as mãos da melhor maneira que conseguia no avental e em passos largos ele caminhou até o próprio quarto.  Tomou o caderno de anotações entre as mãos e começou a anotar: haviam dúvidas que ele precisava sanar e, como não sabia quando poderia perguntar algo a Nathalie, o melhor era registrar todas elas.

.

_Quantos anos Nathalie tem?_

_Quantos anos Félix tem?_

_Há quantos anos trabalha aqui?_

_Já esteve na Rússia quantas vezes?_

_Quem é o pai de Félix?_

_Está envolvida com o desaparecimento de Emilie?_

_Tem família?_

_Trafico de café alucinógeno é lucrativo?_

.

Satisfeito por ter conseguido anotar tantas dúvidas importantes, Gorila voltou para a cozinha. Se empenhou em lavar toda a louça enquanto cantarolava uma música qualquer, tentando criar alguma ligação entre as possíveis respostas para suas perguntas.

.

.

.

Félix estava em seu novo quarto, debruçado sobre a cama e se deliciando com a leitura das primeiras páginas de um de seus livros preferidos chamado: “As aventuras de LadyBug e ChatNoir”. Era uma obra infantil, daquelas que se lê um conto por noite antes de ir para a cama, mas ele devorava todos aqueles contos em algumas horas. Apesar de já ter lido inúmeras vezes, ele nunca se cansava daquele livro de estórias fantasiosas e repleto de ilustrações.

Talvez, a parte que melhor decorou de todas aquelas aventuras, era a dedicatória. Ele leu os pequenos parágrafos escrito à mão centenas de vezes como se, por mágica, conseguisse adivinhar o nome escondido nas abreviaturas.

.

_“Nathalie,_

_Quando vi este livro em uma vitrine na minha última viagem à França, não pude deixa-lo para trás. Trouxe como uma pequena lembrança para você, já que não pôde me acompanhar._

_Sei que as histórias são infantis, mas achei uma ótima forma para você começar a conhecer essa língua tão bonita: a língua do amor._

_Com um imenso carinho, M. A.”_

.

Nathalie nunca disse uma palavra sequer sobre quem seria M. A., mas Félix acreditava fielmente que aquelas abreviaturas pertenciam ao pai dele. Todas as vezes que tentou perguntar, ela sempre esquivava ou dava alguma explicação absurda... com o tempo, o rapaz simplesmente desistiu de tentar sanar as dúvidas por ela e começou a fantasiar que aquele livro havia sido uma forma dos dois se aproximarem.

Interrompendo a leitura do dono, Plagg se enfiou entre ele e o livro e começou a tentar capturar uma das ilustrações. Notando o perigo potencial escondido nas unhas afiadas do gato, Félix encerrou sua leitura e tomou o animal nos braços.

— Você não sabe ficar quieto nem por dois minutos, não é? — ele acariciou os pelos negros.

Como se tivesse ficado ofendido com aquela pergunta, Plagg conseguiu pular do colo e escapulir para o chão. Rápido, como se quisesse se livrar de mais sermão, o animal fugiu pela porta do quarto e correu pelo corredor o mais depressa que conseguia. Félix foi atrás dele enquanto culpava a sua maldição de azar por tudo.

Os dois correram pelos corredores, pelo hall da mansão e pelas escadas. Felizmente não tinha nenhuma pessoa para testemunhar a facilidade com que Plagg escapava do dono.

A perseguição continuou até que o pequeno gatinho entrou por uma das portas – que, provavelmente, foi deixada apenas encostada. O loiro também invadiu o quarto, tropeçando e esbarrando em uma ou outra mobília enquanto continuava a perseguição.

Quando finalmente conseguiu pegar Plagg no colo de novo e evitar que fugisse, conseguiu reparar onde provavelmente estavam: era o quarto de um dos Agreste. Como se não desse para ficar ainda pior: o dono do quarto estava deitado na cama... olhando intrigado para os seus visitantes.

.

.

.

Depois de um banho frio acompanhado de uma assistente ensandecida esfregando uma esponja áspera das costas, Gabriel estava enrolado em seu roupão felpudo e se perguntando que tipo de roupa poderia ser usada para morrer. Precisava ser confortável, mas também precisava ser apresentável: a imprensa com certeza iria acompanhar tudo.

— Aqui — Nathalie estendeu a ele um conjunto de roupas de dormir.

— Isso não é digno — o Agreste virou o rosto — Preciso de algo mais formal do que um pijama.

— Um terno? — ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Não é para tanto, pode ser algo mais despojado... — suspirou, se contorcendo e sentindo a morte ainda mais próxima — E em tons escuros.

Sem ter a menor ideia do que procurar, a assistente se enfiou no closet e passou os olhos por todas as peças que estavam à vista. Gabriel tinha uma estranha mania de passar meses usando os mesmos tons em todas as roupas, depois renovava todas as peças com um novo tom. Para o azar dela, a cor do momento era o vermelho.

— Nathalie, eu preciso de algo que combine com roxo! — o superior avisou.

— Precisa vestir o pijama que eu entreguei antes — sem paciência para mais buscas, ela voltou ao quarto e encarou o Agreste — ou isso ou uma belíssima samba-canção com estampas de borboleta.

— Mas Nathalie...

— Ou fique de roupão! — ela cruzou os braços.

Como uma criança contrariada, Gabriel começou a vestir o pijama fazendo o melhor possível para não ficar exposto mais uma vez. Nada realmente tão difícil, mas um desafio para uma pessoa a beira da morte que mal conseguia ficar de pé sem se apoiar na cama...

— O que está sentindo? — ela tentou parecer minimamente preocupada, mas na verdade ela estava satisfeita. Se o Agreste estava realmente mal, a deixaria em paz por pelo menos dois dias.

— Dor no estomago, dor, enjoo, dor... — a cada palavra, as feições tomavam um ar ainda mais angustiado — Já chamou o advogado? Preciso rever meu testamento.

— Senhor, eu não acho que sua enfermidade seja tão grave... infelizmente — a última palavra ela disse em um sussurro abafado — Mas já agendei uma visita dele para a próxima semana.

— Na próxima semana eu já posso estar morto e enterrado! — retrucou Gabriel, se acomodando no meio dos vários travesseiros da cama — A última vez que mexi no testamento Emilie ainda estava aqui. Eu preciso garantir que você fique com tudo, incluindo a guarda do Adrien...

Nathalie piscou algumas vezes sem acreditar que ele realmente estava disposto a fazer isso. Tal surpresa não passou desapercebida por Gabriel, então ele continuou:

— Sim, Nathalie. Você vai ficar com tudo em sua posse até o Adrien ser maior de idade, depois disso apenas a direção da Agreste e toda a minha marca ficam para você. Adrien vai ficar bem apenas com as ações e com a sua ajuda... — o homem suspirou, esfregando as têmporas — Preciso acrescentar a clausula de que você vai ter que cuidar dele o resto da vida.

— Eu faria isso de qualquer jeito! — ela resmungou, jogando uma das almofadas em cima dele — Só estou surpresa por você confiar tanto em mim...

— Te pago suficientemente bem para você ser confiável — ele ergueu os ombros — E sou uma criatura à beira da morte, posso tomar decisões erradas sem me preocupar com as consequências.

— Não, não pode.

— Por que não?

— Porque você não está à beira da morte!

— Entendo que é um choque, algo difícil demais para você superar agora, mas eu estou morrendo, Nathalie. Lamento, você terá que lidar com isso e com a preparação do meu velório... Faça Adrien vestir aquele terno xadrez da coleção de inverno.

— Senhor Agreste... — a assistente suspirou, tentando controlar a língua para não falar todas as coisas que passavam pela cabeça — O senhor não vai morrer, ou melhor: vai morrer, mas não agora. Espero, realmente, que o senhor não morra hoje, eu tenho coisas demais para fazer e não tenho tempo para esconder um corpo! — ela cruzou os braços, emburrada, pensando se sua vingança havia sido realmente uma boa ideia.

— Nathalie?

— O que é!?

— Quero um memorial exclusivo e tudo decorado em rosas vermelhas. Também quero várias borboletas brancas voando, para simbolizar a...

E, antes que pudesse continuar, ele foi interrompido pelo som da porta do quarto sendo batida. Nathalie havia fugido antes que concretizasse a morte do chefe com as próprias mãos.

.

.

.

Adrien piscou os olhos algumas vezes, achando estar em um sonho dentro do outro... culpa de comer tanto.

Um de seus visitantes estava olhando para ele como se visse uma assombração. O outro, um gatinho negro, parecia empenhado em se desvencilhar dos braços do rapaz e ir para o chão.

Aquele loiro era estranhamente familiar, era quase como se conhecesse ele de algum lugar, mas parecia apenas uma memória borrada. Uma memória de quando era criança e brincava com...

— Félix? — Adrien arriscou perguntar, observando-os atentamente.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram, piscaram algumas vezes e se fixaram no Agreste. Félix segurou o gato com um tanto mais de força e deu alguns passos para trás, antes de virar-se de costas e começar sua rota de fuga daquele quarto. Porém, quando já estava com uma das mãos na maçaneta, sentiu-se ser abraçado com força o suficiente para o ar escapar dos pulmões.

— Félix! É você mesmo! — agora Adrien falava com animação, com a voz abafada por estar com o rosto enterrado nas costas do outro — Eu não acredito que você voltou!

— Solta — foi tudo o que o rapaz conseguiu pedir, mas foi em vão. Em resposta, ele foi abraçado com ainda mais força e se viu obrigado a soltar Plagg para que, com ambas as mãos livres, tentasse se livrar daquele abraço apertado — Eu mandei soltar!

— Oh, desculpe... — Adrien finalmente o soltou do abraço, apenas para arrastá-lo até o sofá e o jogar em cima do móvel — Eu não acredito ainda que você voltou! Fazem anos! — em momento algum o sorriso diminuía, pelo contrário, parecia aumentar — Por que você foi embora? Sabe como foi horrível só ter a Chloé para brincar!?

— Posso imaginar perfeitamente — Félix revirou os olhos.

— Então por que não voltou antes?

— A culpa foi sua — apesar de estar sendo praticamente interrogado, o mais velho não diminuiu sua arrogância nas respostas.

— Mas... mas você voltou agora, então significa que você me perdoou? — o Agreste sorriu esperançoso, sentando-se ao lado de seu antigo “amigo imaginário”.

— Digamos que sim — Félix ergueu os ombros.

— Obrigado! — Adrien praticamente gritou, agarrando o outro em um abraço apertado de novo, até receber resmungos sobre apertar demais e solta-lo — Não sabe o quanto significa pra mim ter você de volta!

— Tá, tá, tanto faz... — o mais velho se levantou, olhando pelo quarto em busca de Plagg — Onde aquele gato chato se meteu? — murmurou entre os dentes, queria apenas fugir daquele quarto e fingir que nada aconteceu.

— Oh! É verdade, agora eu também tenho um gato imaginário! — o Agreste praticamente pulou do sofá, eufórico — Acho que eu estar mais velho faz com que eu possa imaginar as coisas de um jeito melhor, né?

— Deve ser... — Félix suspirou, controlando-se para não quebrar todas as expectativas de Adrien apenas para chama-lo de idiota.

— Espera... — o rapaz colocou a mão no queixo, pensativo — Eu não sou meio que velho demais para ter amigos imaginários?

— Pode ser uma regressão, algo como os adeptos do infantilismo fazem...

— Acha? — e, ao receber um aceno positivo, Adrien se colocou a pensar ainda mais sobre a questão — Eu definitivamente preciso avisar a Nathalie sobre isso.

— Não! Não pode contar para a minha mãe! — Félix o encarou com espanto, ficando ainda mais temeroso depois de notar o que tinha acabado de falar.

— Sua... mãe? — os olhos verdes encararam ele em choque, buscando por algo — Você... você não é imaginário, é? Você é de verdade!

Félix não contestou e Adrien não disse mais coisa alguma. Ele começou a andar de um lado ao outro, por vezes encarando Félix ou Plagg – o gatinho se acomodara no sofá, esperando pelo dono -, pensou de uma forma completamente focada sobre o que estava acontecendo até que, depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade, finalmente abriu a boca:

— Você não é meu amigo imaginário. Você é de verdade, sempre foi de verdade... — disse com certo ressentimento por nunca ter pensado isso.

— Exatamente — concordou o outro, tentando fingir indiferença do mesmo jeito que a mãe fazia — E é por isso que ninguém pode saber sobre mim.

— Por que? — o mais novo deixou o corpo escorregar lentamente sobre o sofá. Os olhos verdes encararam Félix em um misto de receio e curiosidade, mas tudo o que recebeu foi uma carranca irritada, acompanhada de uma justificativa:

— Se você fizer o favor de ficar quieto, posso explicar...

.

.

.

Gorila já tinha terminado de lavar toda a louça quando, em uma epifania, descobriu a resposta para a maioria de suas perguntas. Agora, estava dedicando mais uma pequena parte de seu tempo para escrever as novas partes importantes da sua teoria geral sobre Nathalie:

.

_Nathalie se envolveu com o tráfico de pó de café alucinógeno e, devido à eficiência, foi convidada para uma viagem à Rússia para conhecer o líder da máfia._

_Eles acabaram tendo um caso e ela ficou grávida, mas a família viu ela com maus olhos e a expulsou (ela nunca fala da família) e o líder não queria o bebê porque preferia a dominação mundial._

_Félix está sendo escondido porque o pai pode querer usar ele para atrair a Nathalie e usar a eficiência dela para o crime._

_Querendo um jeito fácil de conseguir a fortuna Agreste, ela viciou Emilie em café alucinógeno e “fez ela desaparecer”, está tramando fazer a mesma coisa com Gabriel e talvez com Adrien (não deixar Adrien beber café!)._

.

Com um sorriso de satisfação, o grandalhão encarou uma última vez suas anotações antes de guardar o caderninho e voltar para o trabalho, mas notou um potencial erro em toda a verdade que acabara de descobrir: a idade de Nathalie iria determinar a veracidade de tudo aquilo ou a incompatibilidade.

Haviam cálculos a serem feitos!

Se uma gravidez demora, em média, nove meses e se Félix tinha, aproximadamente, dezesseis anos, Nathalie precisaria ter, no mínimo... trinta? Trinta e um? Dois? Mais do que trinta e cinco com certeza não poderia ser e ela precisava ser uma mãe solteira jovem para que sua teoria fizesse sentido!

Só tinham dois jeitos de sanar aquelas dúvidas: perguntando diretamente para ela ou olhando nos registros. As únicas pessoas com acesso aos registros eram Nathalie e Gabriel Agreste, o que tornava apenas uma das opções viável apesar das margens de erro.

Determinado a descobrir a verdade, Gorila caminhou pelos corredores em passos rápidos em busca de Nathalie. Ela não estava na cozinha, nos quartos de empregados, nos corredores, no jardim, no ateliê...

Antes que pudesse ir procura-la no banheiro ou em algum outro canto da mansão, o grandalhão notou ela saindo de uma porta do segundo andar que jamais iria imaginar: o quarto de Gabriel. Ele tentou disfarçar a surpresa, principalmente porque uma das variantes da teoria indicavam que o Agreste era o pai de Félix – talvez estivessem querendo reatar o compromisso e por isso Emilie teve que desaparecer.

Uma pequena pergunta seria o suficiente para determinar qual dos dois caminhos levavam até a verdade absoluta, mas precisaria ser feita com extremo cuidado: a maioria das mulheres não gostavam de revelar a idade e ele perguntar de uma maneira direta demais resultaria em desconfiança.

— Er... Nathalie? — ele chamou quando a colega já estava descendo as escadas — Eu estive pensando...

— Fico feliz que você esteja pensando ultimamente, é uma das funções do cérebro — a voz dela saiu ríspida, deixando claro o mau-humor.

Ignorando o claro aviso de “não fale comigo, risco à vida”, Gorila respirou fundo e jogou uma desculpa completamente esfarrapada para conseguir saber a idade dela:

— Provavelmente eu sou o mais velho entre nós dois, mas eu não sei exatamente quantos anos e sabe como eu fico cismado com as coisas de um jeito fácil, então eu pensei que se...

— Trinta e sete com o estresse de um taxista com oitenta anos de carreira, então faça o favor de ficar quieto e fingir que eu morri! Ou, melhor: finge que o senhor Agreste vai morrer e ajude ele a planejar toda a cerimónia, porque eu juro que se ele falar alguma outra estupidez eu vou cuidar para que...! — e, antes que conseguisse concluir suas ameaças, Nathalie foi interrompida pelas risadas do colega. Sem entender exatamente qual a graça que ele estava vendo, ela tomou seu habitual semblante de indiferença e perguntou: — Está rindo de que?

— É que eu já... — ele deu mais uma de suas risadas áfonas — Já vi mulheres mentirem a idade antes, claro... — o grandalhão respirou fundo — Mas nunca pra mais!

Ela não conseguiu manter a máscara que estava usando. Mesmo contra a vontade, um sorriso discreto surgiu nela. Aquilo poderia ser considerado um elogio, algo que não recebia há bastante tempo.

— Eu arredondei para menos, na verdade — ela murmurou antes de entrar no ateliê.

Gorila continuou parado exatamente onde estava, se perguntando se Nathalie havia recorrido a cirurgias plásticas ou se havia encontrado uma fonte da juventude. Claro, mulheres bem cuidadas chegavam naquela idade até mesmo melhores do que ela, mas era cientificamente comprovado de que qualquer pessoa que trabalhava para Gabriel envelhecia três anos em um devido ao estresse – e não existia ninguém que passava mais tempo com ele do que Nathalie.

— Ah, antes que eu esqueça: Félix está no quarto, não está? — perguntou ela, saindo do cômodo no qual trabalhava com o tablet nas mãos.

Despertando do estado de negação, o grandalhão olhou para ela e respondeu:

— No quarto? Acabei de vir de lá e não tinha ninguém.

— Cozinha?

— Não.

— Onde ele está? — apesar de manter a voz no mesmo tom de sempre, era possível notar o desespero e a irritação dela pelo olhar — Onde o meu filho está!?

— Não sei! Eu precisei anotar algumas coisas e depois vim falar com você. Não vi ele em lugar nenhum da mansão, já tinha até me esquecido que ele estava aqui... Aliás, quantos anos mesmo ele tem?

— Dezessete — a resposta foi dita entre os dentes — Se ele estiver onde eu acho que está... — murmurou.

— E onde acha que ele está?

Nathalie não respondeu absolutamente nada, apenas subiu as escadas e foi na direção do quarto de Adrien.

.

.

.

Os dois rapazes estavam no sofá, com Plagg acomodado entre os dois. O silencio ainda dominava o ambiente completamente, Félix estava focado demais buscando um jeito de sintetizar tudo o que tinha acontecido no passado e Adrien estava pensando sobre todas as demais mentiras que o cercavam.

— Eu estudo em um internato desde sempre, volto para casa apenas aos domingos. Não me lembro o motivo, mas quando eu era pequeno a minha mãe começou a vir trabalhar em alguns desses domingos e precisava me trazer, porque eu não tinha com quem ficar. Como ninguém podia saber sobre mim, ela e a sua mãe inventaram isso de amigo imaginário — e, pela primeira vez naquele dia, Félix falou mais de uma frase mantendo um tom calmo e compreensivo, sem utilizar de sarcasmo ou qualquer coisa do gênero, tão presentes em suas conversas.

Adrien acenou positivamente, mas manteve o silencio por mais algum tempo. Ele estava tentando absorver tudo aquilo e aceitar que um pequeno trecho de sua infância havia sido uma grande mentira.

— Por que ninguém podia saber sobre você? Por que a Nathalie nunca fala sobre você? — perguntou o Agreste, quebrando o silencio mais uma vez.

— Porque não. Quanto menos pessoas souberem sobre mim, melhor — Félix cruzou os braços — Seu pai principalmente.

— Por quê?

— Porque não! — o mais velho se levantou — Já sabe: não fale sobre o que aconteceu com ninguém. Se quiser falar comigo de novo, provavelmente vou estar trancado em um dos quartos de empregado...

— Trancado? Por quê? Você não pode simplesmente falar isso e depois sair! Eu quero conversar mais com você, Félix! — Adrien se levantou, abraçando o outro do mesmo jeito que antes, como se isso fosse impedi-lo de sair — Por favor, fica mais!

— Ele não pode ficar, Adrien — disse Nathalie, que acabara de entrar no quarto. Ela estava encarando os dois de um jeito tão sério que Adrien sentiu-se forçado a soltar o amigo, Félix nem mesmo conseguia se mover.

— Mãe... — ele murmurou, tentando pensar em um jeito de se explicar.

— Eu não quero ouvir uma palavra sua, Félix — a voz da mulher pareceu bem mais fria do que o normal — Vá para o quarto, agora.

— A culpa foi do meu azar, o Plagg fugiu e eu precisei vir atrás dele! Eu juro que não fiz por mal, eu nem sabia de quem era esse quarto, mãe! — o rapaz tentou se explicar, mas nada parecia fazer com que Nathalie cedesse um pouco — Por favor, eu posso explicar! A culpa não foi minha!

— Você precisa aprender a assumir a culpa das besteiras que faz, Félix! — com o limite de paciência extrapolado, Nathalie agarrou Plagg com uma das mãos e o pulso do filho com a outra, pronta para começar a arrasta-lo para fora.

— Não! Por favor, deixa ele ficar dessa vez! — o Agreste suplicou, agarrando o outro braço de Félix — Você está falando igual ao meu pai naquele dia! O Félix não teve culpa, deixa ele ficar!

Félix não ter a chance de se explicar devidamente deixava Nathalie um tanto receosa quanto seu julgamento em ele ser culpado, mas ela precisava tirar o filho daquele quarto de qualquer maneira; as suplicas de Adrien quase fizeram com que ela parasse e voltasse atrás, mas foi uma das frases que realmente fizeram-na estagnar no mesmo lugar e começar a ter lembranças de um passado distante: _“Você está falando igual ao meu pai naquele dia! ”_.

Então não era só ela quem lembrava do que aconteceu... porém, ela sabia sobre as circunstâncias:

.

_Há mais de uma década atrás, Emilie Agreste comemorava sua aceitação em um clube do livro. Para uma pessoa qualquer, participar de um clube de leituras e conviver com amantes da ficção poderia parecer algo fácil, mas para Emilie teria sido apenas um sonho longínquo se não fosse Nathalie. Desde que se conheceram, a assistente era a única presença que a incentivava a aproveitar dessas pequenas alegrias, fazendo o possível e o praticamente impossível como apoio:_

_— Tem certeza que não vai ter problemas, Nathalie? — a voz da loira deixava transparecer toda a preocupação exagerada que sentia._

_— Claro! — a assistente sorriu — Serão apenas duas vezes ao mês, está tudo bem._

_— E o Félix não se importa? — Emilie encarou o garotinho no colo de Nathalie que, assim que notou o olhar sobre si, escondeu o rosto nas roupas da mãe._

_— Não, ele achou divertido — Nathalie sorriu mais uma vez, mexendo nos fios loiros de Félix — A senhora deveria ir agora. Não quer chegar atrasada no primeiro dia, quer?_

_— De jeito nenhum!_

_E, deixando a ansiedade domina-la, Emilie deu um beijinho na bochecha de despedida tanto em Nathalie quanto em Félix e saiu apressada, deixando apenas os dois na grande sala de jantar da mansão. Agora, sem a “presença assustadora” de Emilie, Félix finalmente teve coragem de olhar em volta novamente._

_— Lembra das regras da brincadeira nova, certo? — Nathalie segurou o queixo dele e o fez olhar para ela._

_— Não pode falar com ninguém, só com a mamãe, o Adrien e a moça loira — o garotinho repetiu o que a mãe vinha falando centenas de vezes nas últimas horas._

_— E...?_

_— E tem que esconder se alguém chegar perto._

_— Por que?_

_— Porque vou brincar de amigo imaginário com o Adrien! — e, acompanhando a última resposta, Félix deu um sorriso adorável._

_— Muito bem! — a mulher o abraçou um pouco mais e, em seguida, o colocou no chão — E quando quer começar a brincar?_

_— Agora! — respondeu entusiasmado, agarrando a mão de Nathalie e esperando para que fosse levado até o lugar mágico e cheio de brinquedos que a mãe prometera caso ele se comportasse e brincasse com Adrien._

_As crianças adoraram brincadeira – principalmente Adrien, já que agora tinha um amiguinho para passar o tempo. Gabriel estava tão ocupado que nem sequer notou a falta da esposa nos dias em que ela ia ao tal clube do livro, tão pouco que o filho tinha um amigo... ao menos, até o dia em que seu trabalho foi interrompido pelo som de algo se quebrando no hall, provavelmente um dos vasos caríssimos da decoração._

_— Adrien! — por extinto, foi a primeira coisa com a qual o Agreste mais velho se preocupou enquanto largava as folhas de desenho e se levantava da mesa._

_— Eu mesma vou verificar, senhor! — Nathalie se apressou e conseguiu alcançar a maçaneta da porta do ateliê antes dele._

_— Nathalie, meu filho pode ter se machucado! — ele tentou justificar, arrastando a assistente para fora do caminho e abrindo as portas — Adrien! — exclamou mais uma vez, notando a criança de cabelos loiros abaixada, tentando inutilmente juntar os pedaços de um vaso chinês que se encontrava estilhaçado no chão — Você se machucou, filho? — ele perguntou aflito, se abaixando em frente ao pequeno e segurando as mãozinhas dele em busca de algum corte._

_— Nu... — Adrien encarou o pai e logo em seguida olhou em volta, procurando por Félix._

_— Filho, o que já conversamos? Não se diz “nu”, o certo é “não”... — Gabriel tentou soar compreensível, mas estava no limite de sua paciência com todos os prazos expirando, não tinha uma reserva digna para repetir mais de duas vezes a mesma coisa — Como quebrou o vaso?_

_— Não quebrei — choramingou a criança._

_— Adrien, fale a verdade._

_— Senhor... — Nathalie interviu — o vaso já está quebrado, não precisa submete-lo a isso._

_— Calada, Nathalie. Ele é **meu** filho, não seu — o mais velho suspirou, tentando recuperar a tranquilidade para falar com Adrien mais uma vez: — Filho, por favor, conte para o papai quem quebrou o vaso._

_— Fui... — os olhos verdes olharam em volta mais uma vez e pararam no pai novamente — Foi o Félix._

_Aquela foi a gota d’água para que Gabriel perdesse completamente a calma. Ele se levantou, encarou o filho como se Adrien tivesse cometido o pior dos erros e depois encarou a assistente._

_— Quem é Félix, Nathalie?_

_— É o amigo imaginário do Adrien, senhor — ela não conseguiu desviar o olhar do chão. Estava nervosa demais só de pensar que o filho poderia estar escondido ali perto, ou que poderia ter sido visto andando pela mansão._

_— Adrien, vá para o seu quarto, o papai e a Nathalie precisam conversar..._

_— Mas papai... foi o Félix, não fui eu! — a criança tentou contestar, já estava com os olhos marejados por imaginar o que iria acontecer caso ele realmente deixasse os adultos sozinhos._

_— Vá para o seu quarto! — Gabriel mandou novamente em um tom um pouco mais alto do que costumava usar, foi o necessário para que o filho começasse a chorar._

_— Senhor, não grite com ele! É uma criança! — Nathalie o repreendeu, ficando entre ele e Adrien._

_— Não lembro de pedir a sua opinião! Saia da minha frente!— o Agreste manteve o tom mais elevado._

_— Senhor, o Adrien é apenas uma crian... — antes que pudesse concluir a frase, a assistente foi interrompida pelo superior, Gabriel estava verdadeiramente irritado depois de tantas contestações._

_— CALADA, NATHALIE!_

_— Não pode falar assim com ela, Gabriel! — Emilie alertou, havia acabado de entrar na mansão e se assustou ao ver o que parecia ser o início de uma discussão._

_— Você também não tem nada o que falar aqui! Enquanto fica saindo por aí, fazendo sabe-se lá o que, Adrien precisa criar amigos imaginários para poder colocar a culpa neles pelas besteiras que faz!_

_— Não se atreva a falar do que você não sabe! — a loira se aproximou mais, usando do mesmo tom que o marido._

_— Você não é uma boa mãe!_

_— E você nunca foi um pai de verdade!_

_Enquanto a discussão entre o casal continuava, Nathalie pegou Adrien no colo e fugiu para o quarto da criança. Era incrível como os outros dois começavam a discutir sobre os erros que cometiam com o filho, mas sempre se esqueciam que o pequeno não deveria presenciar aquele tipo de coisa._

_Assim que entrou no cômodo, Nathalie se acalmou ao ver o filho brincando tranquilamente – felizmente, os gritos não eram ouvidos lá. Quando colocou Adrien no chão, se surpreendeu por ele ir correndo até Félix e o abraçar. Surpreendeu-se ainda mais quando o abraço foi retribuído._

_As duas crianças permaneceram agarradas uma a outra, como se já soubessem que aquilo era algum tipo de despedida. Ela não poderia arriscar levar Félix até a mansão de novo e, por mais que doesse admitir, aquela brincadeira de “amigo imaginário” estava causando problemas para Adrien._

.

— Fui eu, Nathalie! Eu admito que fui eu quem quebrei o vaso! Por favor, deixa ele ficar dessa vez! — as suplicas de Adrien a despertaram das lembranças.

— Foi o Plagg, não fui eu quem quis entrar aqui! — mais uma vez, Félix tentou se explicar.

Nathalie encarou os dois rapazes: o filho estava claramente assustado, já tinha sido avisado inúmeras vezes o que aconteceria caso fosse parar naquele quarto e sabia que a mãe não iria ameaçar sem realmente cumprir; Adrien estava nervoso, provavelmente se culpando por ter Félix afastado por “culpa dele” mais uma vez. Sem conseguir prosseguir com o que iria fazer, Nathalie respirou fundo e soltou o braço do mais velho, assim como o gato.

— Eu não estou com paciência para conversas agora — ela cruzou os braços atrás das costas — Vou deixar o Félix ficar mais um pouco, desde que...

— Qualquer coisa! — Adrien a interrompeu, sorrindo, agarrando-se mais ainda no amigo.

— Desde que não saiam deste quarto. O senhor Agreste não pode nem imaginar que eu tenho um filho, as outras pessoas também não, então eu espero que você saiba manter esse segredo muito bem guardado — ela encarou Adrien.

— Prometo que ninguém vai saber!

— Mãe — Félix chamou, se desprendendo do Agreste e se aproximando dela — Ainda vai me matar?

— Se você se comportar, não.

— Prometo me comportar — o rapaz sorriu.

— Eu preciso ir agora, mas devo voltar mais tarde e ver como vocês estão. Nada de sair do quarto, caso precisem de algo só pedir ao guarda-costas para me chamar — enquanto falava, Nathalie mexia gentilmente no cabelo do filho — Se comportem — pediu mais uma vez, encarando os dois rapazes e saindo do quarto em seguida.

Félix e Adrien se entreolharam, tranquilos mais uma vez. O mais velho estava feliz por poder ter sido inocentado e porque agora poderia ter algo para fazer além de ficar apenas na cozinha e no quarto de empregados. O mais novo estava feliz por ter um amigo perto durante as férias, ainda mais por poder lembrar coisas divertidas de quando era pequeno.

Quanto a Plagg: o gatinho estava distraído, explorando a escrivaninha do quarto. Com certeza iria se divertir naquele lugar, cheio de coisas para arranhar, morder e derrubar, como o porta-canetas que tinha acabado de jogar no chão.

— Plagg! — Félix repreendeu o animal.

— Minhas preciosas! — Adrien lamentou, olhando suas belas canetas esparramadas no chão.

Seria uma tarde divertida para o gatinho, talvez não tão divertida para os outros dois.


	6. Me empresta a sua mãe?

Nathalie saiu do quarto de Adrien sentindo um aperto tão forte no peito que chegou a pensar que iria ficar, literalmente, sem o coração. Acompanhado a toda essa dor e angustia, veio também um embolo na garganta que quase a fez sufocar.

Ela obrigou-se a recompor sua postura perfeita acompanhada de uma máscara de indiferença. Não era a hora e nem o local para demonstrar fraqueza.

Com passos tortuosos e igualmente espaçados ela caminhou até a porta do quarto de Gabriel, abriu e observou o superior em um sono pesado o suficiente para falar dormindo – sonambulo mais uma vez. Depois de fechar a porta cuidadosamente, ela se arrastou escada abaixo e se enfiou no ateliê: tinha trabalho demais para ser feito.

.

.

.

Félix já estava se arrependendo de ter ficado naquele quarto. Era grande e cheio de coisas aparentemente interessantes, mas também tinha um rapaz irritante e carente. Adrien parecia ser inofensivo, inocente, mas era extremamente necessitado de atenção...

— E essas são de brilho, as outras também são em gel, mas com um efeito fosco... — o mais novo falava detalhadamente as diferenças entre suas canetas enquanto as arrumava de novo — Também tem outras guardadas, se você quiser ver eu posso...

— Não — Félix o interrompeu, deixando claro que não estava interessado em mais nada relacionado à papelaria — Eu não quero ver canetas, eu não quero saber sobre anotações e qualquer coisa do tipo. Acabei de entrar de férias, eu não quero nada que me lembre sobre o colégio.

— Entendo... — Adrien murmurou, perdendo a animação por completo e, alguns segundos depois, voltando a sorrir — Então podemos jogar alguma coisa! Têm a parede de escalada também e nós...!

— Não! — depois de respirar fundo buscando paciência, o mais velho continuou — Adrien, meu tornozelo está machucado, eu não posso ficar muito tempo de pé. Eu não quero jogar nada e nem saber sobre as suas canetas, mas ficaria extremamente grato se você me emprestasse algum livro... — ele indicou com o olhar o “segundo andar” do quarto, onde parecia mais uma minibiblioteca — ...ou simplesmente ficasse quieto o suficiente para eu pegar no sono — depois de terminar toda a explicação, Félix se acomodou melhor no sofá e puxou Plagg para o colo.

O outro loiro, que observava toda aquela explicação com um olhar triste, apenas se jogou no sofá ao lado do mais velho e ficou encarando-o em silencio. Por vezes ele parecia abrir a boca disposto a falar algo, mas se calava antes mesmo de sua voz ter chance de sair. Félix fingiu que não havia notado, ficou sua atenção em acariciar os pelos negros de Plagg e esperar até pegar no sono.

— Não são livros, desculpe — Adrien finalmente teve coragem de falar, desviando o olhar para as mãos que se encontravam segurando fortemente a barra da camisa — Eu sei que deveriam ser livros, mas é só a minha coleção de animes e mangás... — ele encarou Félix novamente, com os olhos marejados — Por favor, não conte ao papai.

— Ele não pode nem ao menos saber que eu existo, então não precisa se preocupar quanto a isso — deixando Plagg de lado, o mais velho encarou o outro loiro por alguns segundos antes de continuar — mas, apenas por curiosidade, por que ele não pode saber que o filho tem... — ele olhou rapidamente as prateleiras completamente preenchidas — ... tantos artigos colecionáveis?

— Porque Nathalie e eu dissemos a ele que eram livros, porque o máximo que ele me deixa chegar perto dessas coisas é aprender Mandarim que, segundo ele, é a mesma coisa que japonês e coreano — o rapaz suspirou, agarrando mais ainda a própria roupa — Juro que não sou um otaku daqueles que vivem no mundo da fantasia e agem de maneira idiota na internet, eu só gosto dessas coisas...

— E provavelmente é virgem — Félix murmurou — Você realmente não é tão irritante quanto uma certa pessoa que eu conheço, então vou te dar um ponto de credibilidade.

— Obrigado! — os olhos verdes se encheram de brilho mais uma vez e Adrien finalmente largou as roupas — Que pessoa irritante?

— Uma colega de classe.

— Amiga?

— Não, colega. Apenas por educação, porque minha definição para ela não passa de... — ele pensou nas palavras que poderia usar sem descer o nível da conversa — ... de uma garota irritante.

— Acho que entendo você... — o mais novo suspirou — Chloé também é bem azucrinante, mas com o tempo aprendi a lidar com ela.

— Você não pode comparar aquela criatura desprovida de limites com uma garotinha mimada como a filha do prefeito. Da última vez que essa colega chegou perto de mim, acabei caindo de uma árvore e torcendo o tornozelo.

— Nossa... — depois de alguns segundos, Adrien retomou a fala: — Mas como você caiu de uma árvore?

— Culpa dela e do meu azar... um pouco de culpa do Plagg também — em resposta, o gatinho deu uma olhada para o dono e depois pulou em cima de Adrien, se acomodando no colo de seu mais novo “humano preferido”.

— Mas como? — o outro repetiu, mexendo nos pelos do gato e esperando uma resposta mais detalhada.

— Longa história...

.

_Era uma bela tarde de sábado com céu alaranjado. As sombras alongadas dos prédios vazios preenchiam o pátio do colégio onde Félix passava a maior parte de seu tempo._

_Diferente dos demais alunos, que faziam qualquer coisa para irem para casa o quanto antes, Félix tinha acabado de passar longas horas lendo na biblioteca, depois de uma de suas aulas extras. Todos os sábados, às 17:00, quando a bibliotecária praticamente o expulsava, o rapaz saia e ficava zanzando pelo pátio enquanto esperava um taxi previamente solicitado chegar._

_Entretanto, naquela tarde, quando ele passou perto de uma das grandes árvores ouviu um miado amedrontado. Rapidamente ele olhou ao redor e, ao não encontrar nada, continuou sua caminhada. Ele ouviu o miado mais uma vez quando se afastou alguns passos, olhou em todas as direções possíveis e só então encontrou o motivo: um gatinho preto preso em um dos galhos._

_Félix não possuía senso de heroísmo, tão pouco gentileza para com seus semelhantes ou qualquer resquício de humanidade. Ele era frio e distante, guardando todo o carinho que tinha para a mãe; mas aquele gatinho assustado despertou algo dentro dele que, obstruindo todas as suas barreiras de bom senso, fez com que ele só notasse a grande besteira quando já era tarde: Félix subiu na árvore, rastejou agarrado à um dos galhos e estendeu a mão para aquele pequeno animal._

_O resgate teria sido bem-sucedido se não fosse por uma presença irritante que teimava a seguir ele por todos os lados:_

_— Félix! — a voz animada de Bridgette e sua aproximação nem um pouco sutil foi o suficiente para que o loiro se desequilibrasse e quase caísse._

_— Vai embora, desgraça! Será que você não consegue notar que eu estou ocupado!? Mas que..._

_— Quer ajuda!? — ignorando todas aquelas palavras, a mocinha já se preparava para começar a escalar o tronco da árvore._

_— Não! Quero que você vá para o inferno e me deixe em paz!_

_— Você hoje está tão engraçado! — ela comentou risonha, não deixando que o modo grosseiro a tirasse o bom humor — Sabe aquele anime que eu vivo falando, aquele sobre a LadyBug e o ChatNoir? Então, tem uma cena em que os dois ficam em um galho de árvore e..._

_— O galho vai ceder, idiota! Para de subir!_

_— ... os dois ficam conversando e eu achei aquilo tão fofo! Eu estava louca para te mostrar, mas não encontrei você em lugar nenhum e..._

_— O galho! Para! Para de colocar peso no galho!_

_— ... eu sei que semana que vem você vai ficar enterrado naqueles livros, estudando. Então eu realmente precisava te mostrar e falar que eu... eu... — finalmente, a garota ficou em silencio e notou o quão perto já estava do rapaz. Ela corou instantaneamente, ainda mais quando notou ele estender a mão para ela._

_— Bridgette... o galho está cedendo — começou Félix, aproveitando que finalmente parecia ser ouvido — Eu preciso pegar esse gatinho e tirar ele daqui, então, por gentileza, se jogue no chão para que eu e esse animal indefeso possamos descer da árvore em segurança._

_— E-Eu... — ela tentou falar, mas só conseguia se concentrar na mão dele se aproximando cada vez mais. Ela estar calada não significava que tinha começado a prestar atenção nele, pelo contrário: estava fantasiando aquela situação toda ainda mais!_

_— Eu vou empurrara você, já que não quer se sacrificar por bem — avisou ele, quando finalmente alcançou o ombro da colega de classe — Não é nada pessoal, apesar de você me irritar mais do que qualquer outro ser vivo. Provavelmente você não vai se machucar, só tente não cair de cabeça... ou caia, seria uma morte rápida._

_— Oh, Félix! Isso é tão fofo da sua parte!_

_Bridgette não havia notado todos os avisos que ele deu, não havia notado as ameaças, tão pouco havia notado que se jogou em cima de Félix. Ela só notou o que tinha feito quando o galho acabou de ceder e todos caíram no chão, ou melhor, ela e o gatinho assustado caíram em cima de Félix._

_Quando ela finalmente conseguiu recobrar a sã consciência e se levantar, começou a murmurar vários e vários pedidos de desculpa e promessas de nunca mais fazer algo como aquilo novamente. Entretanto, de nada adiantou: o loiro permaneceu exatamente do mesmo jeito desde quando se chocou contra o chão, parecia estar inconsciente._

_— E-Eu juro nunca mais fazer essas idiotices, prometo prestar atenção no que você está falando de agora em diante, prometo! Por favor, acorda! — ela pediu, se abaixando no chão e mexendo nos fios loiros com certo desespero — Por favor, Félix! Não tem graça! — ela agarrou as mãos dele, apertando e tentando puxa-lo junto a ela para que ele levantasse — Félix! Félix, por favor! — as lagrimas já estavam se amontoando nos olhos azuis quando ela finalmente desistiu — E-Eu vou ir buscar ajuda, eu já volto... — avisou antes de sair correndo para dentro de um dos prédios._

_O rapaz esperou alguns segundos até que tivesse certeza absoluta de que já estava fora do campo de visão da colega de classe e se levantou. Tomado pela pressa, ele agarrou a bolsa cheia de livros que iria levar para casa, respirou fundo e correu o mais rápido que conseguiu até os portões do colégio._

_Para sua surpresa, o taxi que tinha solicitado estava estacionando do outro lado da rua. Era uma das raras vezes em que seu azar dava uma pequena trégua para a sorte, ao menos ele pensou que fosse isso até entrar no automóvel e notar algo se mexendo dentro de sua bolsa. Com o pouco de adrenalina que ainda corria no corpo dele, o rapaz abriu o zíper lentamente, antes que uma bolinha peluda e preta pulasse em cima dele._

_— Praga! — ele gritou, segurando o gatinho com as mãos e tentando pensar no que fazer._

_— Disse algo? — o motorista perguntou, encarando-o pelo retrovisor._

_— Disse? Eu disse, er... Plagg?_

_— Animais não são permitidos dentro do carro, rapaz — avisou o homem, continuando a manobrar o carro — Mas vou abrir uma exceção para você, desta vez._

_Talvez o azar realmente estivesse dando uma trégua... ou apenas preparando algo pior para quando Nathalie chegasse em casa e descobrisse o mais novo membro da família: Plagg._

.

— Ela parece ser... — Adrien buscou alguma palavra, mas não sabia ao certo como expressar tantas coisas em apenas algumas letras.

— Irritante? Importuna? Chata? Um estorvo?

— Apaixonada por você.

— Isso resume bem todos os outros adjetivos.

.

.

.

Gorila estava subindo e descendo as escadas sem saber o que fazer.

Não sabia o que ficou resolvido quanto a Félix e Adrien, não sabia se Gabriel estava vivo ou morto, não sabia nem ao menos onde Nathalie poderia estar agora... ela, provavelmente, estava esvaziando o cofre da mansão antes de fugir com a fortuna e com os dois garotos.

— Preciso anotar...

O grandalhão murmurou apenas para si, descendo de vez as escadas e indo na direção dos corredores, mas estagnou alguns passos depois quando ouviu um barulho alto e metálico. Nathalie realmente estava roubando o cofre da mansão!

— Preciso anotar isso e ligar para a polícia! — ele deu alguns passos e parou novamente, pensando se era realmente uma boa ideia — Não, eu sou um cúmplice... contra a vontade, mas sou!

O barulho alto e metálico se fez ser ouvido mais uma vez, mas pareceu ter sido interrompido na metade. Talvez a porta do tal cofre secreto estivesse emperrada, talvez fosse mais de um cofre, talvez se ele filmasse Nathalie em ação, pudesse sair impune do que ela o acusasse. Talvez, se não fossem pegos, ao menos teria algo para chantagear a colega.

Com o pouco de coragem que ainda tinha e o celular na mão, Gorila caminhou até o ateliê, girou a maçaneta lentamente e abriu a porta com cuidado. Estava pronto para encontrar sacos de dinheiro jogados no chão, mas tudo o que viu foi Nathalie tentando lidar com uma janela emperrada.

— Vai ficar ai parado ou vai me ajudar? — ela perguntou um tanto irritada, virando-se apenas o suficiente para encarar o grandalhão por cima do ombro.

— Eu nem sabia que essas janelas abriam...

— Pelo visto, até elas se esqueceram que podem abrir — a assistente resmungou, se afastando das janelas e voltando para a mesa de trabalho — Eu só preciso de um pouco de ar, não deveria ser tão difícil assim, deveria?

— Você deveria procurar ajuda...

— Ir ao psicólogo reclamar que as janelas não abrem para mim?

— Não, ir ao médico e falar que você está com uma tosse irritante há dias.

— É só uma alergia boba.

— Tão boba que fez você querer abrir as janelas?

— Para começar, quem nunca gostou de deixar elas abertas é o Senhor Agreste.

.

_Há mais de uma década atrás, aquele amplo ateliê não tinha luzes tão fortes e esbranquiçadas, tão pouco tinha aquele ar austero. Era apenas um grande salão com desenhos e manequins com modelos prontos adornando as paredes, cores para todos os lados e uma grande bancada no centro, com um homem dando sua total atenção aos esboços que fazia._

_Haviam apenas alguns dias desde que Nathalie começou a trabalhar lá, andando de um lado para o outro, seguindo ordens e usando um pequeno espaço da bancada apenas quando era necessário. Ela não sabia ao certo como se comportar naquele ambiente, mas sabia que deveria tomar absoluto cuidado com o superior._

_— Quantos dias ainda tenho para terminar os modelos de verão? — Gabriel quebrou o silencio entre eles, mas mantinha sua atenção voltada completamente para o desenho._

_— Sete dias, senhor. É para a segunda-feira que vêm._

_— Sete dias... — o homem murmurou em um tom irritado, largando o lápis e olhando para o nada, ou melhor, encarando Nathalie como se ela não estivesse lá — Está ouvindo isso?_

_— Isso o que?_

_Em resposta, Gabriel bufou e tirou os óculos, apertando a têmpora em uma massagem desesperada antes de encarar a assistente novamente:_

_— Tenho minhas dúvidas se você compreende francês perfeitamente, Nathalie. Eu faço uma pergunta simples, de sim ou não, e você responde com outra pergunta. Quando você vai aprender a ser objetiva?_

_A mulher apenas desviou o olhar, encarando o chão e mordendo o interior das bochechas, pensando sobre como deveria se comportar. Era difícil estar lá, mais difícil ainda entender o comportamento dos Agreste, mas ela não iria conseguir abaixar a cabeça para sempre._

_— Senhor Agreste — ela chamou suavemente e, quando recebeu um murmúrio em resposta, continuou — Eu ouço muitas coisas e o tempo todo: ouço o relógio se movendo, o grafite em atrito com o papel, ouço meus passos pelo chão, ouço carros lá fora, pássaros no céu, e a Senhora Agreste brincando com Adrien. — quando percebeu que tinha a total atenção do superior em si, Nathalie continuou — nosso corpo tem mecanismos de defesa, como por exemplo, nos fazer ignorar essas pequenas perturbações quando nos focamos em algo. Eu estava ouvindo tudo isso e nada ao mesmo tempo._

_— Seja mais objetiva quando for tentar se retratar da próxima vez — Gabriel falou de uma forma fria e desinteressada, tomando para si que a assistente tinha a péssima mania de se esquivar dos erros que cometia e esquecer rápido o que ele falava — Feche as janelas, eu não quero ouvir nada de lá de fora._

_— Como quiser, senhor._

_Nathalie caminhou até a primeira janela, se perguntando por quanto tempo mais iria conseguir manter o emprego naquela mansão ou quanto tempo mais iria conseguir manter sua personalidade sob controle._

_Quando caminhou até a segunda, seus pensamentos foram voltados para Emilie: a mulher brincava com o filho do lado de fora, mas fez questão de parar e acenar para Nathalie. Era incrível como ela conseguia manter o sorriso o tempo todo no rosto, apesar de tudo o que enfrentava._

_Quando caminhou até a terceira janela, Emilie continuava a acenar para ela, mas dessa vez Adrien também acenava. Sem conseguir resistir, a assistente ergueu uma das mãos e acenou em resposta, deixando um sorriso fugir._

_— Mandei fechar as janelas, não ficar perdendo tempo! — Gabriel disse com sua típica irritação, se enfiando ao lado de Nathalie e fechando as janelas no lugar dela._

_Ele não parecia se importar com os acenos do filho e da esposa, não parecia se importar pelo quão inapropriado foi aquela aproximação, não parecia se importar nem mesmo com o jeito assustado que a assistente o encarava. Ele só se importava com os prazos e com o que tinha que fazer._

_— Quero cortinas novas amanhã, escuras e compridas._

_— Como quiser, senhor._

_Nathalie cuidou para que as cortinas chegassem na manhã seguinte. Antes do Agreste entrar no ateliê a nova peça de decoração já estava posicionada, assim como lâmpadas mais fortes para substituir a iluminação natural._

_Anos se passaram até que as janelas foram abertas novamente, logo depois de toda a comoção sobre o desaparecimento de Emilie ter se acalmado e Gabriel forçado a voltar para o ateliê e trabalhar. O cômodo estava com um cheiro forte de tinta de marcador e demais materiais artísticos, Nathalie se viu obrigada a abrir as janelas para que o ar fresco entrasse mais uma vez – um pequeno problema técnico impediu que o ar-condicionado funcionasse._

_— Nathalie... está ouvindo isso? — Gabriel se forçou para encarar a assistente, mas a luz da janela impedia que ele tivesse uma visão mais nítida do que uma silhueta._

_— Não há som algum, senhor._

_— Feche as janelas! — ele se curvou na cadeira, tirando os óculos e apertando a têmpora com uma das mãos._

_— As janelas abertas não vão incomodar, não tem nenhum som vindo de lá de fora — Nathalie respondeu tentando manter o tom de voz o mais pacífico possível, o estilista já estava se sentindo mal o suficiente nos últimos dias._

_— Exatamente... — o Agreste suspirou — Feche-as, Nathalie!_

_— Mas senhor, não tem sentido algum fechar as janelas agora e... — antes de conseguir terminar a explicação de uma forma ao menos racional, a mulher foi empurrada para um dos cantos enquanto Gabriel fechava por si mesmo as janelas — Senhor!?_

_— É pior com elas abertas! — ele tentou se justificar, se apoiando no vidro da última que havia fechado — É pior saber que Emilie e Adrien não estão rindo lá fora... é pior..._

_— Senhor..._

_— É muito pior, Nathalie... — mais uma vez, o Agreste apertou as têmporas. Só não haviam lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dele porque todas elas já haviam sido usadas anteriormente._

_Nathalie ficou observando-o um tempo antes de finalmente sair do ateliê e começar suas ligações para que uma equipe pudesse ir logo resolver o problema de ventilação do cômodo._

.

Uma pequena crise de tosse seca fez com que a assistente despertasse das memórias para encontrar o guarda-costas acabando de abrir a última janela. O Grandalhão deu uma boa olhada para fora, esperando ela se recuperar, depois encarou a colega de novo.

— Quando for ao médico, leve o Agreste também...

— Evidentemente ele também tem problemas com janelas fechadas.

— O que?

— Algo como ter medo de descobrir o que não tem quando elas abrem... — ela tentou gesticular algo com a mão, mas deixou a explicação de lado — É algo profundo demais para uma pessoa tão rasa quanto ele, não acha?

— Eu acho que você merece um aumento e longas férias.

Gorila estava preocupado com Nathalie, afinal de contas, ela era uma mãe lutando sozinha para manter o filho na linha, longe do passado terrível dela e ainda ajudava a cuidar de Adrien. Talvez, mesmo estando envolvida com o tráfico de café, ela fosse apenas uma vítima das circunstâncias.

— Por que você diz isso? — ela se levantou novamente.

— Há quanto tempo você trabalha aqui? Mais de dez anos, no mínimo...

— Sim — ela confirmou.

— Ganha o suficiente para manter o Félix naquele colégio de alta classe e tudo, mas ganha o suficiente por aturar o Gabriel?

— Não...

— Nem todo o dinheiro do mundo pagaria, aliás. Mas você é leal a ele, ao ponto de ele confiar tanto em você que te deixa trabalhar aqui, sozinha, com os cofres da mansão... — Sim.

Então realmente haviam cofres naquela sala e Nathalie sabia disso. A teoria de Gorila estava arranhando a verdade em pontos que até mesmo ele queria estar errado, a verdade absoluta precisava ser alcançada:

— E você já estava na Rússia alguma vez?

— Sim — Nathalie se aproximou de uma das janelas, olhando a vista.

— A viagem teve relação com...?

— Família... — ela deu um pequeno sorriso, começando a se perder em lembranças mais uma vez, mas Gorila foi mais rápido e disparou outra pergunta:

— Você também era leal assim com a senhora Agreste?

— Sim — respondeu convicta, sem ter a necessidade de uma prévia avaliação.

— E sabe algo sobre o desaparecimento dela? — para a surpresa de Gorila, Nathalie virou-se de costas para ele e começou a caminhada em direção à mesa de trabalho. Ela não iria responder — Você teve algo com o desaparecimento dela!? — ele perguntou com certo desespero, Nathalie, por outro lado, parou de andar e o encarou de uma forma calma o suficiente para ser assustadora.

— Prove — ela desafiou, curvando um sorriso mínimo nos lábios.

O grandalhão ficou em choque.

Ele tinha ignorado a reação quanto à pergunta sobre família porque, de todas as coisas que sabia sobre a Nathalie, não sabia nada sobre a família dela e não teria perguntas para fazer que não gerasse desconfiança. Entretanto, ter a certeza de que ela é uma criminosa só fez com que a preocupação dele aumentasse ainda mais sobre uma certa pessoa:

— Você machucaria Adrien!?

— Jamais! — o sorriso dela se desfez e a preocupação tomou forma — Como pode achar algo assim!? Eu nunca machucaria ele! — ela rosnou, caminhando de um lado para o outro — O que pensa que eu sou!?

— Mas vai matar o Gabriel!

— ... Não!

— Por que não!?

— Porque eu não posso! — ela estagnou de frente ao guarda-costas, visivelmente irritada. Não foram poucas as vezes em que Nathalie planejou o assassinato perfeito do chefe, mas ela jamais iria executa-los.

— Você não tem escrúpulos, não deveria ser um problema... — o grandalhão murmurou mais para si do que para ela, havia alguma coisa naquilo que não fazia sentido: se ela era uma mafiosa envolvida em um desaparecimento, iria querer continuar com todo aquele golpe contra os Agreste... a menos que o golpe fosse apenas contra Emilie — Você não querer machucar o senhor Agreste tem relação com o desaparecimento da senhora Agreste?

Nathalie desviou o olhar. Ela tinha feito uma promessa, ela cumpriria a promessa. Promessas e segredos eram coisas que ela dava absoluta importância, mas sua sanidade mental precisava de um alivio para toda aquela loucura envolvendo os Agreste. Gorila era tão discreto quanto ela, não havia problemas em ele saber de uma coisa ou outra.

— De certo modo, sim.

— ... Porque ele é o pai do Félix.

— O que!? — ela olhou para o colega como se tivesse sido acusada de algo terrível, mas logo depois aquela feição de desespero foi substituída por desentendimento e, em seguida, pelas feições de alguém que prendia risadas — Como você...!? — perguntou enquanto colocava as mãos na frente do rosto, como se aquilo fosse o suficiente para prender o som dos risos.

— É obvio! Sem a Emilie aqui, você iria assumir o lugar dela pouco a pouco... até o dia em que Adrien se habituar a ideia de você ser a nova mãe dele, daí todos iriam viver felizes e o Félix teria um pai, mas por algum motivo ele quis adiantar os planos porque o Gabriel precisa morrer para ele herdar todo o dinheiro e... — ele parou de falar quando notou que os risos de Nathalie se transformaram em mais uma de suas crises de tosse — Nathalie?

Ela não respondeu, apenas olhou para as janelas abertas com certa suplica. Gorila entendeu o que ela queria e a ajudou a ir até a mais próxima.

Nathalie era uma pessoa viciada em trabalho, capaz de esconder uma gripe muito bem ou qualquer outra doença que ela estava enfrentando, apenas para ter certeza de que ninguém estragaria as programações dela. Aquelas tosses evoluíram de um pigarro para crises intensas como aquela, capazes de fazer a assistente do Agreste cair no chão se estivesse sozinha, entretanto, orgulhosa como ela era, ninguém podia saber que ela estava tão mal. Por sorte, Gorila era considerado um “ninguém” na mansão.

— Félix sabe sobre essas crises? — quando recebeu um aceno negativo, Gorila encarou a colega com um pouco de repreensão antes de continuar: — Nem ele e nem ninguém vão saber por mim... mas precisa ir ao médico.

— A-Aler...gia... — ela tentou se explicar entre as tosses.

— Disse que era por causa do pólen da primavera, estamos no verão. Você está mentindo para mim e para si mesma, Nathalie.

— É só... — ela respirou fundo — A droga de uma... alergia! — a mulher respirou fundo mais uma vez, recobrando a compostura profissional.

— Se você morrer, quem vai cuidar do Adrien e do Félix?

— Não vou morrer por causa de uma alergia... — calmamente, Nathalie voltou para a mesa onde trabalhava — Mas se eu morrer, você cuida do Adrien por mim.

— E o Félix?

— Ele vai ir para a Rússia em breve — ela encolheu os ombros — Cuide do Adrien e não deixe ele se entupir de biscoitos.

— Você não pode agir assim! Félix ficaria arrasado, Adrien também! Quem iria suportar o Gabriel!? Nathalie, você não pode morrer por causa de uma alergia ou o que essa coisa for! Precisa ir ao médico!

— Todos morrem um dia — os olhos azuis de Nathalie encararam Gorila como se ele nem estivesse lá — Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer do que planejar um funeral, se me permite... — ela apontou para a porta com o olhar enquanto começava a digitar em uma velocidade absurda.

O grandalhão obedeceu a recomendação de saída, mas não iria voltar para a porta de Adrien. Ele precisava anotar algumas coisas, muitas coisas. Precisava, principalmente, buscar termos legais que o permitissem arrastar a colega para um hospital.

.

.

.

Enquanto isso, Félix procurava alguma coisa interessante para ler na enorme coleção de mangás que Adrien tinha. Se o termo “otaku” realmente significa colecionador, Adrien era a pessoa mais empenhada em ser um otaku que ele já tinha conhecido.

O Agreste, nem imaginando a forma errônea com a qual estava sendo julgado, estava sentado no sofá com Plagg no colo e ligando para o melhor amigo. Precisava contar as novidades para Nino ou, pelo menos, contar que agora tinha um gatinho de estimação.

Não demorou nem cinco segundos para a chamada de vídeo ser atendida:

_— Fala, irmãozinho! — a voz animada de Nino era inconfundível — Cara, você não sabe o que está perdendo! — ele virou o celular para que Adrien tivesse uma boa visão de toda a praia ao entardecer — Quer que eu leve alguma coisa pra você? Uma concha?_

— Não, não precisa... — o loiro sorriu — Eu só liguei para contar algo incrível que aconteceu e...

_— Está falando com o Adrien? — agora era a voz de Alya._

_— É! — o moreno sorriu — Parece que ele tem novidades!_

_— Esse é nosso garoto! — a garota, risonha, invadiu o espaço da tela enquanto passava um dos braços pelo pescoço do namorado — E você aqui, todo triste porque não conseguiu arrastar ele com a gente... Marinette, vem aqui! Parece que o Adrien tem uma novidade!_

A essa altura, Félix já dividia sua atenção com aquela conversa praticamente unilateral e com os títulos ilegíveis dos mangás. Adrien encarava os amigos com certo receio, na verdade, com certo pânico só de imaginar como iriam reagir se contasse tudo.

_— A-Adrien? No-novidade? — agora eram os gaguejos de Marinette. A garota de maria-chiquinha tentava se encaixar em algum lugar perto dos outros amigos para que conseguisse observar Adrien._

— Eu apresento a vocês... — o Agreste tentou fazer suspense, mas Plagg preferiu pular no celular e tentar “pegar” as pessoas da tela — Ei, Plagg! Se comporta!

_— Que fofo! — Marinette foi a primeira a se manifestar, apesar de não ter uma visão muito nítida do animal._

_— Ele substituiu você por um gato — Alya disse implicante, esperando por algum comentário do namorado._

_— Cara... — o rapaz suspirou e deu um sorriso — Seu velho deixou mesmo você ficar com esse gato? Tem certeza que é um gato? Eu aposto que ele deve estar com alguma escuta ou câmera para filmar você..._

— Meu pai não sabe, nem pode saber! — o loiro avisou imediatamente — Na verdade, o Plagg não é exatamente meu... ele é do Félix — o rapaz cochichou a última parte.

_— De quem? — Alya ergueu uma das sobrancelhas._

— Félix — o Agreste repetiu.

_— Quem é Félix? — Nino também pareceu confuso._

— Félix é o... — Adrien deu uma boa olhada para o outro loiro no quarto, se certificando de que ele não estava prestando atenção — Félix é o filho da Nathalie, mas ninguém pode saber sobre ele.

_— Nunca imaginei que ela teria um filho... — Marinette pareceu pensativa, mas estava aceitando bem a ideia — Quantos aninhos ele tem? Está tomando conta dele hoje?_

_— Se precisar de uma babá, a minha amiga aqui é a melhor de toda Paris! — Alya esfregou os cabelos escuros de Marinette._

— Na verdade, ele é mais velho do que eu... — Adrien deu um sorriso sem graça, sem saber como lidar com a cara de assombro que os amigos estavam fazendo para ele — Só nos conhecemos hoje, mas tenho quase certeza de que ele é o mais velho.

_— Só acredito vendo! — Nino foi o primeiro a falar depois do choque inicial — É impossível ela ter um filho mais velho que você! — ele cruzou os braços e sorriu de canto, era sua clássica pose de desafio._

Adrien, levado pelo momento, virou a tela do celular até ter certeza de ter capturado Félix. Estava longe dele, mas era possível ver um rapaz alto, loiro, mexendo nos livros e aparentemente não notando que estava participando da vídeo-chamada.

_— Por que só se conheceram hoje? — Marinette ousou perguntar, para a sorte dela, sem gaguejos._

— Porque meu pai não pode saber sobre ele, daí a Nathalie escondeu o Félix de todo mundo. Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa, porque ela trouxe ele para a mansão hoje... trouxe o Plagg também — o loiro posicionou o celular como estava antes, mostrando a si mesmo e o pequeno animal em seu colo.

_— É porque ele não pode saber que o Félix é filho dele... — Alya disse como se fosse algo simples de entender — Provavelmente, a Nathalie perderia o emprego se ele ficasse sabendo só agora._

_— Espera, espera... Está falando que a Nathalie roubou algumas peças do robô Agreste e juntou com algumas dela para construir um robô filho porque ela quer a dominação mundial, é isso!? — Nino ergueu os braços, quase entrando em pânico — Estamos perdidos! Irmãozinho, você precisa sair daí e ir para um lugar seguro!_

_— Claro que não! — a morena empurrou o namorado e tomou o lugar no centro da tela — A Nathalie na verdade é uma alienígena e estava buscando os genes perfeitos no planeta Terra, fez um amplo estudo e notou que você é a criaturinha mais perto disso..._

_— Perfeito mesmo... — Marinette comentou com um olhar perdido, mas Alya fez questão de empurrar ela para longe antes que falasse mais alguma coisa que interrompesse a explicação._

_— Ela pegou os genes do seu pai e juntou com os dela para criar uma raça superior e mais perfeita, só que deve ter saído errado e agora esse tal Félix deve envelhecer umas quinze vezes mais rápido que o normal! — ela colocou as mãos na cintura — Não precisa se preocupar, em uns dois dias ele já vai ser um velhinho incapaz de dominar o mundo..._

— Não, vocês entenderam tudo errado... — Adrien tentou se explicar, mas antes que conseguisse falar qualquer outra palavra, teve o celular tomado por Félix.

— Minha mãe não é uma robô, muito menos uma alienígena — a voz fria dele fez com que os outros se calassem — Porém, vou considerar a parte sobre genes perfeitos como um elogio. Minha mãe me escondeu unicamente porque é o mais seguro, não tem outro motivo, certo, Adrien? — ele encarou o loiro com certa irritação. Qual problema os Agrestes tinham com a palavra “limites”? Será que não sabiam como respeitar regras!?

— Na verdade... E-Eu... Eu ficaria feliz se você fosse o meu irmão, de verdade. Já estou feliz por você não ser só um amigo imaginário, então... — o mais novo sorriu de um jeito tímido, imaginando todas as coisas incríveis que falavam sobre irmãos mais velhos.

— Não sou filho do seu pai, Adrien.

_— É filho de quem então? — Marinette perguntou de uma forma curiosa, inocente. Estava apenas querendo entender toda aquela história._

— Sou filho da minha mãe, Nathalie — Félix tentou responder sem parecer sarcástico ou ranzinza, como se estivesse explicando algo óbvio para uma criança.

_— Tá, mas e seu velho? — foi a vez de Nino perguntar._

_— Não tenho um._

— Ele morreu? — Adrien perguntou confuso, já não imaginava que Nathalie poderia ter um filho, imaginar ela casada com alguém era praticamente impossível para a mente dele, ela ser viúva era algo inimaginável.

— Ele não existe!

_— Viram só!? Criado em laboratório! — Alya comemorou._

— Mas que... — Félix precisou morder a língua para não falar todas as baixarias que estava acostumado em situações assim — Eu não sou um alienígena!

— Meu pai pode adotar você, se quiser... — Adrien começou, ignorando a discussão dos amigos do outro lado da chamada — Seriamos irmãos, você não iria ter que se esconder e a Nathalie...

— A Nathalie mandou você manter segredo! — a voz fria da mulher interrompeu o Agreste. Não só isso, ela fez com que todos calassem as bocas — A Nathalie pede uma coisa simples e o que vocês fazem? Desobedecem!

— Mãe... mãe, eu posso explicar! — Félix deu o celular de volta para Adrien — A culpa é dele! — apontou para o mais novo.

_— Cara... ela está falando na terceira pessoa mesmo? — Nino franziu o cenho, desacreditado._

_— Ela deve estar..._

_— Vamos dar privacidade para vocês, até loguinho! — Marinette interrompeu tanto Alya quanto a vídeo-chamada._

— Nathalie, o Félix é meu irmão? — Adrien encarou a assistente do pai com cara de gato abandonado, sabia que era o ponto fraco dela.

— Não! — ela rosnou.

— Ele pode ser agora? Emprestado?

— Claro que não! — ela colocou as mãos atrás das costas — Félix, já para a cozinha: você precisa começar a preparar o jantar.

— Como quiser, mamãe... — Félix abaixou a cabeça e passou por ela, sabia que Plagg ficaria bem naquele quarto.

— Adrien... — ela suspirou — Não quero que você fique espalhando detalhes sobre a minha vida ou a vida do meu filho para os seus amigos! Principalmente mentiras!

— Se é o que quer, mamãe... — Adrien resmungou, encolhendo-se no sofá e abraçando Plagg de novo.

Aquilo fez com que Nathalie quebrasse a pose profissional, também fez com que Félix voltasse alguns passos e agarrasse a mãe, encarando o mais novo com a irritação estampada no rosto.

— Ela é **minha** mãe, não **sua** mãe! — ele rosnou.

— Se você não pode ser meu irmão por parte de pai, pode ser por parte de mãe! — Adrien tentou se justificar.

— Eu não vou dividir a minha mãe com você! — como se fosse possível, Félix abraçou Nathalie com ainda mais força.

— Você não pode ser tão egoísta! — o Agreste se levantou — Eu estou disposto a dividir o meu pai com você, então você precisa dividir a Nathalie comigo!

— Não quero o seu pai!

— Nathalie, ele não quer dividir você! — Adrien resmungou, se abraçando a ela também.

— Ela é só minha, idiota! — Félix tentou empurrar o mais novo com uma das mãos, mas aquilo só fez com que Adrien apertasse Nathalie com ainda mais força.

— Nossa!

— Mãããe... — ele murmurou — Vai deixar ele fazer isso!?

— Você pode ser minha mãe também, Nathalie? — o mais novo fez a cara de gato abandonado de novo.

— E-Eu... Eu preciso de um tempo! — sem mais explicações, a assistente se livrou dos braços dos dois rapazes e fugiu do quarto. Precisaria de pelo menos alguns minutos até entender o que tinha acontecido ali.

.

.

.

Horas depois, quando o jantar estava pronto, Gorila estava tentando não perguntar o que tinha acontecido, mas sabia que algo de errado deveria ter:

Félix preparou o jantar observando Nathalie como se a qualquer momento ela pudesse fugir e nunca mais voltar. Agora, com tudo feito, ele estava abraçado a ela e impediu que ela fosse até a sala de jantar como sempre fazia, até mesmo para servir.

Para piorar ainda mais a situação, quando Gorila finalmente pegou os pratos para levar até o salão, Adrien invadiu a cozinha. Ele estava emburrado, coisa que raramente acontecida.

— Eu e o **meu** pai vamos comer no quarto.

— Eu e a **minha** mãe vamos ficar aqui.

— Falei com a **minha** mãe, não com você.

— Você precisa de uma tábua ouija para conseguir falar com a sua, Adrien. A minha eu posso abraçar o tempo todo, porque ela...

— Félix! — Nathalie o repreendeu — A senhora Agreste está desaparecida até que se prove o contrário — ela manteve o tom frio, até olhar para Adrien — Faça o seu pai comer, não dê atenção para o drama que ele anda fazendo...

— Posso te dar um abraço antes de ir? — os olhos verdes encararam Nathalie em suplica, o que deu resultados, já que ela estendeu uma das mãos para ele.

Gorila observou a tudo tentando não abrir um sorriso. Adrien se agarrou a mulher como se fosse o primeiro abraço que recebia em anos – o que poderia ser uma verdade: talvez fosse o primeiro abraço desde que Emilie desapareceu. Félix aceitou bem nos primeiros segundos, até Nathalie acariciar os fios loiros dos dois, depois disso os rapazes começaram a travar uma verdadeira guerra territorial para decidir quem era o dono daquele abraço.

— A... Apertado... — Nathalie tentou avisar, mas não foi ouvida. Pelo contrário, aquilo pareceu só piorar as coisas:

— Chega! — Félix gritou, dando um puxão na mãe a abraçando — Você já usou a sua cota da minha mãe por hoje! É só **minha** agora!

— Ela agora é **nossa** mãe! — Adrien cedeu ao seu lado infantil e deu um puxão em Nathalie, tentando tira-la dos braços do mais velho.

Os dois começaram um cabo-de-guerra, puxando a mulher de um lado para o outro e gritando coisas que apenas filhos possessivos seriam capazes, como: “ela é apenas minha”; “ela gosta mais de mim”; “eu sou o preferido dela”; “ela passa mais tempo comigo”.

Tudo o que Nathalie conseguia fazer ela sentir as dores em ser praticamente partida em duas, enquanto olhava suplicante para que o guarda-costas fizesse algo para ajudar ela. Pelo menos aquilo deu algum resultado positivo, já que o grandalhão não tirava os olhos dela.

— Soltem! — Gorila mandou em bom som, em tom sério o suficiente para que os dois largassem a colega.

Félix estava se corroendo de raiva por ter sua atenção dividida; Adrien estava chocado com o fato de que seu guarda-costas podia falar; Nathalie estava tentando recobrar o folego e manter uma de suas crises de tosse longe.

— Adrien, por favor, leve o jantar do senhor Agreste e fique com ele — o mais novo obedeceu na mesma hora, deixando os outros três sozinhos — Félix, vá para o quarto. Preciso conversar com a sua mãe.

Depois de olhar para Nathalie e receber um aceno afirmativo, Félix obedeceu e deixou os dois sozinhos, mesmo que a contragosto. A sós, finalmente, Nathalie deixou algumas tosses escaparem enquanto ia para a pia.

— O que foi aquilo? — o grandalhão perguntou, finalmente perdendo sua pose de seriedade.

— Nem eu sei ao certo o que aconteceu com esses dois... Adrien quer um irmão mais velho de qualquer jeito — ela encolheu os ombros.

— Uma mãe, você quis dizer...

— Não, ele quer que o Félix seja irmão dele...

— Nathalie... — Gorila apoiou uma das mãos na pia — Eu acabei de ver os dois brigando como crianças para ver quem conseguia abraçar a “mamãe”, então não venha me falar que aquilo foi porque ele queria um irmão, ou melhor, só um irmão.

— Ele não me quer no lugar da mãe dele, eu também não quero isso. Já tenho dúvidas de como consegui criar o Félix...

— Você é eficiente — o grandalhão segurou uma risadinha, tentando ficar sério mais uma vez — Imagine se seus filhos descobrirem que você está doente...

— Imagine se você descobrir que uma aranha enorme está debaixo do seu travesseiro... — ela retrucou em ameaça.

Gorila ficou em absoluto silencio, tentando se concentrar em suas teorias ao invés de uma possível víbora ameaçadora morar em seu quarto. Nathalie não precisou falar nenhuma palavra de ordem para que o grandalhão se encarregasse da lavagem de pratos.

.

.

.

Adrien entrou no quarto do pai segurando as refeições. Ele esperava algumas reclamações por estar atrasado ou algo do tipo, mas tudo o que encontrou foi o seu adulto preferido dormindo como uma pedra.

— Pai? — ele chamou baixo, deixando os pratos sobre um dos móveis — Pai, o jantar...

— Quero dois canários também... — Gabriel resmungou, virando o rosto para o outro lado.

— Para que quer dois canários? — Adrien tentou não rir, o que se tornava incrivelmente difícil ao olhar os cabelos ainda roxos do pai.

— Para o cerimonial, minha assistente cuidará de tudo... — ele gesticulou algo com as mãos — Nathalie, cuide bem do Adrien.

— A Nathalie já cuida bem de mim, pai... — o rapaz sorriu — O senhor quem mandou ela cuidar de mim?

— Não, eu... Eu decido o que é ou não moda aqui, entendeu? — a voz saiu bem mais fria que o normal, enquanto ele gesticulava com as mãos — Se meu filho quer usar sandálias com meias, ele vai usar! — com certa dificuldade, o Agreste mais velho se sentou na cama — Nathalie, coce as minhas costas.

— Manda a Nathalie coçar suas costas? Que coisa horrível! Mais horrível que sandálias com meia! — o loiro não conseguiu prender as risadas — Não pode mandar ela coçar suas costas, pai! Não é profissional! — ele avisou enquanto esfregava as costas do mais velho.

Gabriel suspirou e deixou um som de alivio escapar dos lábios, pelo visto, Adrien tinha acertado exatamente o local que estava incomodando. Não levou mais que alguns segundos depois disso para que o Agreste despertasse e encarasse o filho sem entender o que ele estava fazendo.

— Adrien? — ele esperou até que o rapaz estivesse diante de si para continuar — Estava coçando as minhas costas? — perguntou com certa incredulidade.

— O senhor quem mandou — ele encolheu os ombros — Também disse algo sobre sandálias com meias — Adrien tentou não rir quando o pai fez uma careta de desgosto, como se não admitisse ter dito aquilo — Canários para um cerimonial e pediu para a Nathalie cuidar de mim. Que sonhos o senhor anda tendo?

— Quanto a essas duas últimas coisas, não foram apenas sonhos, filho — o mais velho suspirou pesadamente — Temo que a morte não esteja longe, estou planejando coisas essenciais para quando eu me for... Nathalie cuidar de você é uma das primeiras.

— Pai, não diga isso... — o mais novo se sentou ao lado dele, visivelmente abalado — ... a Nathalie já tem cuidado de mim — ele sorriu, lembrando-se de poucos minutos atrás — Ela pode ser uma mãe para mim e coçar suas costas quando você precisar...

— O que? — Gabriel ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— Tem também o meu irmão... — Adrien já estava perdido em seus pensamentos, idealizando uma família completa — Vai ser tão divertido quando começarmos a fazer as coisas juntos, não é!? Ele vai poder ir comigo em todos os lugares!

— Não! — o mais velho praticamente gritou — Nathalie não pode ter um filho! Não agora!

— E-Ela não tem, claro que ela não tem! — Adrien congelou quando notou o que tinha dito, precisava concertar as coisas, mas precisava abrir uma brecha para Félix ser, de fato, seu irmão — Mas ela pode ter um, depois...

— Não! — novamente, Gabriel elevou bem mais o tom — Estamos perto demais da estreia das novas coleções, nada de filhos!

— Eu sou seu filho, pai...

— Você é perfeito, é diferente! — ele se jogou na cama novamente, bufando em desgosto — Eu aqui, preocupado com a rentabilidade que ela poderia ter estando apaixonada, e você me atira esse pedregulho...

— Mas pai...

— Nada de filhos para a Nathalie, ela não precisa de filhos! Ela precisa trabalhar! Sem filhos, sem namorado, sem família e sem férias! Apenas trabalho!

Adrien encarou o chão, se perguntando se aquele princípio de “crise de estresse” era apenas por causa da nova coleção; por culpa do mal-estar; porque Nathalie poderia ter uma vida longe daquela mansão ou... bem, na pior das hipóteses, Félix era realmente seu irmão e Gabriel tinha uma pequena noção sobre isso, mas queria esconder de tudo e de todos.

Os dois jantaram no estremo silêncio. Gabriel estava envergonhado pelo jeito que agiu, mas não tinha intenção alguma de se desculpar; Adrien estava perdido em pensamentos e dúvidas sobre o que seria “certo e errado” em toda aquela história.

— Filho... — o mais velho praticamente sussurrou — Eu só quero que ela leve o trabalho como prioridade, porque quando eu morrer...

— Pai, não... — Adrien o encarou com os olhos tristes — O senhor não vai morrer.

— Eu só quero que ela tenha você como prioridade absoluta, porque é o trabalho dela.

— Não faço parte do trabalho dela, ela vai cuidar de mim porque ela é minha mãe emprestada agora — ele sorriu, tinha esperança naquelas palavras — E ela ter ou não um outro filho não vai mudar o carinho que ela tem por mim.

— Você quem pensa, você é filho único... somos filhos únicos— Gabriel resmungou, notando que toda aquela conversa não chegaria a lugar nenhum — Sabe se na internet tem algum médico? Nathalie se recusou a me levar para a emergência hoje mais cedo...

— Tem o Google, que é praticamente um Deus — Adrien sorriu, puxando o celular do bolso — Quais os sintomas?

— Dor no corpo todo, principalmente no estomago, como cólicas; enjoo; febre... — ele encarou o filho — E então, o que eu tenho?

— Tem várias respostas aqui... — Adrien abriu algumas para ver, fez uma breve leitura e mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Diga de uma vez!

— Vão desde viroses, infecções alimentares, gastroenterite virótica a até mesmo...

— Filho, não me poupe do pior, apenas diga! — Gabriel suplicou.

— Gravidez de gêmeos!

— Oh céus, não! — ele virou o rosto, não digerindo perfeitamente aquela resposta — Tem casos na família, meu pai foi um deles!

— Meu avô teve gêmeos? — Adrien ergueu as sobrancelhas, tentando não rir — Acho que é só uma virose...

— Não, não a gravidez! A outra doença, a com nome estranho e potencialmente fatal! — o mais velho se explicou.

— Na verdade, ela não é nem mesmo perigosa...

— Então trate de procurar uma doença com nome estranho e potencialmente fatal, porque eu com certeza vou ter ela — o mais velho ordenou, ficando emburrado mais uma vez.

— Achei que poderíamos ver algum filme juntos... — Adrien deixou os ombros caírem.

— Podemos ver... — Gabriel colocou uma das mãos no ombro do filho — ... enquanto você procura a minha doença.

— Ah! — Adrien sorriu, lembrando de mais uma forma de puxar assunto — Sabia que o Gorila fala!?

— Claro, e eu sou fluente em catalão... — o mais velho revirou os olhos.

— Você fala mesmo catalão!? — os olhos verdes ficaram com ainda mais brilho.

— Claro que não, Adrien! — Gabriel se perguntou quantos anos levaria até que o filho aprendesse a reconhecer sarcasmo — E é exatamente por isso que você está aprendendo coreano, porque é muito importante ter uma segunda língua.

— Mas eu estudo mandarim, pai...

— Eles falam exatamente a mesma coisa, filho — ele murmurou sem dar trégua para explicações — Já achou a minha doença?

— Sinto que estou perto de algo — o rapaz tentou se manter motivado.

— Ótimo! — Gabriel deu um ar de sorriso, enquanto pegava o controle remoto da televisão.

Aquilo era melhor do que nada.

Se passar um pouco de tempo com o pai exigia que Adrien ficasse procurando por doenças estranhas, era o que ele faria. Ou melhor: ele procuraria doenças graves, mas com curas simples... não queria ouvir o pai falando coisas relacionadas com a própria morte de novo.

.

.

.

Longe dos quartos dos Agrestes, Nathalie e Félix terminavam de se aprontar para dormir.

A casa dela nos subúrbios, longe de Paris, poderia não ter tanto luxo quanto uma mansão tinha, mas o quarto dela e o do filho eram ao menos três vezes maiores do que o pequeno espaço que iriam dividir. Outro ponto irritante era o banheiro: ficava longe dos quartos e era minúsculo.

Quando mãe e filho já estavam prontos e caminhavam pelo corredor, indo em direção ao quarto, encontraram Gorila. O guarda-costas estava segurando tudo o que iria precisar para um banho relaxante depois de um dia agitado – incluindo o caderno de anotações, o chuveiro era sempre um lugar ótimo para meditação.

— Boa noite para vocês — ele tentou soar simpático, por mais estranho que fosse olhar para Nathalie com um moletom largo, ao invés do terno, e para Félix, com um pijama ao invés de suas roupas de “engomadinho”.

— Boa noite... — Nathalie desejou antes de um bocejo preguiçoso, com direito se espreguiçar.

Gorila quase escondeu o rosto debaixo da toalha para tentar não reparar na colega de trabalho: ela tinha belas pernas e... Céus! Ela estava usando alguma coisa embaixo daquele moletom, certo!? Certo!? CERTO!?

— Fique longe da minha mãe! — o rapaz mandou, mais irritadiço que o normal.

— É só o sono... — Nathalie tentou justificar o filho.

—Vamos trancar a porta, por via das dúvidas — o loiro alertou, entrando no quarto e sendo seguido pela mãe.

— Realmente vão dividir o quarto? — Gorila teria erguido uma das sobrancelhas, se tivesse alguma. Aqueles cubículos eram pequenos demais para caber duas camas.

— Ele gosta de historinhas para dormir — ela ergueu os ombros no meio das mexas compridas de cabelo... por que o grandalhão estava notando aqueles pequenos detalhes? Era claro que Nathalie tinha cabelos, cabelos compridos, mas aquela era a primeira vez que ele reparava como aquilo deixava ela com um ar de princesa indefesa... não, princesa não, Nathalie poderia ser considerada uma rainha.

— Eu sou o único homem que pode dormir com ela, fique longe! — Félix rosnou, batendo a porta antes que o guarda-costas pudesse falar qualquer outra coisa.

Gorila manteve o silencio e caminhou até o banheiro, mas antes de abrir o chuveiro e começar o seu ritual de cada noite para recuperar as energias, haviam novas anotações para serem feitas:

.

_Félix era ciumento demais;_

_Félix ficava irritado com sono, chegando a falar coisas indevidas;_

_Nathalie mimava o filho, por mais que evitasse demonstrações de carinho;_

_Nathalie tinha belas pernas_

_Nathalie desafiou as leis da física e enfiou duas camas dentro daquele quarto;_


	7. Manhã no Parque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adivinha quem some por meses e volta como se nada tivesse acontecido? kkkks.
> 
> Vai começar a maratona de postagens atrasadas até domingo. Depois disso eu vou sumir de novo? Ninguém sabe.

O costume de seguir a mesma rotina durante anos fez com que Nathalie acordasse às cinco e pouca da manhã. Ver a hora estampada na tela do celular do filho – 05:22 – fez com que ela levantasse em um pulo: era cedo, mas não era o horário em que ela sempre acordava.

Outra coisa fez com que Nathalie se assustasse naquela manhã: ela não estava no próprio quarto, tão pouco no quarto do filho. Demorou alguns segundos – tempo o suficiente para que ela pensasse várias coisas absurdas – até que se lembrasse do motivo de estarem em um quarto minúsculo e tão diferente: Félix a arrastou para a mansão Agreste para que ela pudesse descansar um pouco mais.

Automaticamente, as feições de espanto se tranquilizaram e esboçaram um sorriso.

Apesar de Félix não gostar nem um pouco do trabalho dela naquela casa, preferia estar lá com ela apenas para que a mãe conseguisse dormir algumas horas a mais. Mesmo sendo um tanto teimoso e ciumento, ele era um filho maravilhoso.

.

.

.

Gorila acordou no mesmo horário de sempre – por volta das 06:00 – e seguiu a mesma rotina de todos os dias naquela mansão: se preparou para ficar horas de pé como uma estátua decorado a porta do quarto de Adrien. Na melhor das hipóteses, o garoto iria ter um dia atarefado e ele seria uma estátua no estacionamento. Ao menos agora, com suas teorias sobre Nathalie, ele ficava distraído o suficiente para que as horas do expediente passassem mais rápido.

Era um trabalho entediante, mas pagava bem. Claro, não bem o suficiente para compensar os aborrecimentos que Gabriel ocasionava, mas era suficientemente bem para permanecer ali.

Quando o grandalhão chegou na cozinha, ansiando pelo café da manhã que o chef sempre preparava, se deparou com uma cena de guerra apocalíptica. Dava para dedicar um capítulo inteiro do seu futuro livro para aquilo:

.

_“A artilharia de pães estava completamente armada e carregada com geleia de frutas e mel._

_A guerra contra os presuntos foi vencida, com direito aos resquícios das fatias de queijo e demais frios assassinados esparramados pelo campo de batalha, vulgo: chão. Um dos cabos estava cuidando da limpeza: Plagg parecia estar adorando tudo aquilo._

_A grã soldado daquela guerra, Nathalie, estava tentando esconder as provas do tráfico de pó de café arremessando algumas colheradas dentro da água fervente. Ao lado, ela tentava lidar com os respingos de óleo quente proveniente de alguma coisa fritando, provavelmente batatas – elas queriam vingança pelas verduras que tinham sido esquartejadas”_

.

Sem saber exatamente o que a colega estava tentando fazer, além de cozinhar para o que parecia ser um exército, ele ousou perguntar:

— Nathalie, quer ajuda?

— Tudo sob con... Droga! — ela esfregou uma região perto do pulso, provavelmente foi ferida com um dos respingos — Félix faz tudo isso parecer tão fácil... — a mulher resmungou, sem saber ao certo qual prato do café da manhã deveria focar a atenção.

— Tem certeza que não quer ajuda?

Mesmo sabendo que oferecer ajuda para Nathalie era praticamente duvidar das capacidades de ser impecavelmente eficiente que ela tinha, Gorila estava preocupado com o desfecho que aquela guerra poderia ter – principalmente caso a colega colocasse fogo em toda a mansão.

— Por que você não vai acordar o Félix?

Ele apenas acenou positivamente e saiu da cozinha. Talvez não fosse seguro acordar aquele projeto de mafioso, Agreste mirim e tantas outras mais derivações que correspondiam à Felix, mas era mais seguro do que continuar ao lado de Nathalie naquela batalha contra a comida.

.

.

.

Quando chegou ao quarto em que os Sancoeur tinham ficado, o grandalhão bateu o mais suave possível na porta e, para a surpresa dele, estava apenas encostada. Seria bem mais eficaz chamar o rapaz do que simplesmente bater na porta, então, Gorila entrou no pequeno quarto.

Ele ainda não sabia ao certo se seria o suficiente chamar pelo nome, ou também arrancar as cobertas ou apenas prender o nariz de Félix por alguns segundos, porém, antes que conseguisse se decidir, notou algo um tanto curioso: só havia uma cama no cômodo. Sem conseguir conter sua mania de anotações, o grandalhão tirou o caderninho do bolso e riscou uma das últimas coisas que havia escrito, substituindo por outras:

.

_~~Nathalie desafiou as leis da física e enfiou duas camas dentro daquele quarto;~~ _

_Nathalie e Félix realmente dormem juntos?_

_Onde ela dormiu?_

_Ela dormiu?_

_Ela saiu de madrugada para traficar café?_

.

Antes que conseguisse anotar mais qualquer coisa que fosse, uma voz ameaçadoramente sonolenta o interrompeu:

— O que fez com a minha mãe? — Como se já não soasse assustador o bastante por si só, a voz de Félix ainda saiu um tanto mais rouca por ele acabar de acordar.

Gorila tirou os olhos do caderno e encarou o rapaz, tentando pensar em uma resposta suficientemente curta e objetiva. Quando notou que Félix estava usando óculos, não conseguiu pensar em mais nada além do quão parecido ele e Nathalie eram.

Impaciente, o mais novo esperou apenas alguns segundos e perguntou novamente:

—  Onde está a minha mãe!?

— Cozinha! — Dessa vez o grandalhão se apressou em responder.

Félix respirou fundo, pareceu não se agradar nem um pouco com a resposta. O rapaz se levantou e começou a andar de um lado a outro do pequeno cômodo, desfilando com seu belo pijama de listrinhas combinando com a armação dos óculos – era discreto, apenas com as laterais coloridas em vermelho; de resto, praticamente transparente.

— Por que minha mãe está na cozinha!? Ela não trabalha como cozinheira, esqueceu!? Você deixou ela sozinha na cozinha!? Quer que ela coloque fogo na mansão ou algo do tipo!? Ficou louco, idiota!?

— Ela que me pediu para vir acordar você e eu...

— E você veio! — Ele passou a mão entre os fios loiros, colocando todos eles para trás.

— Mas ela...

— Era só ligar, mandar mensagem, qualquer coisa! — O rapaz bufou e soltou os cabelos, que no mesmo instante voltaram para baixo, ou melhor: voltaram para onde estavam, excerto uma pequena mexa que teimou em ficar na frente do rosto.

Apesar de ser loiro, até mesmo com um tom ainda mais claro que Adrien, era inegável o quão parecido aquele rapaz era com a mãe: os dois eram magros, pálidos, sérios, usavam óculos... até tinham o mesmo olhar, como se a qualquer momento fossem assassinar uma pessoa. Também tinham aquela mexa desobediente, que teimava em se soltar das outras e ficar na testa.

— Vai ficar olhando para mim, é!? Apaixonou!? Vai logo ficar com a minha mãe antes que ela exploda a cozinha!

Sem ter muitas escolhas, o guarda-costas obedeceu ao mafioso Jr e começou sua caminhada de volta de onde tinha vindo. Porém, quando ele mal tinha passado pela porta, o rapaz o chamou de novo:

— Ei! Não fica muito perto dela, um metro e meio de distância. No mínimo!

Gorila continuou a andar, sem nem ao menos olhar para Félix. Já estava claro o suficiente que aquele rapazinho era uma peste ciumenta e perigoso o suficiente para ser levado à sério... cada vez que passava um pouco mais de tempo perto do garoto, ele só parecia ficar pior.

Nathalie, em contrapartida, sempre foi uma figura caricata da eficiência. Eram colegas de trabalho, talvez até mesmo amigos, mas nada além disso. Não havia nada que fizesse com que o grandalhão a visse de outra maneira, excerto nos últimos dias, quando as tosses pioraram...

— Mas e se algo acontecer? — o mais velho estagnou no corredor, encarando a porta do quarto por cima do ombro. Nathalie em uma cozinha já parecia ser um desastre, com as crises de tosse poderia ser um grande cataclismo.

— Tipo? — O rapaz colocou a cabeça para fora, encarando o outro com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas.

— Er... — mesmo achando a decisão errada, Gorila não iria passar por cima do pedido da amiga e falar sobre a saúde dela com Félix — Ela pegar fogo, ou algo do tipo?

— Mantenha um metro e meio de distância, não importa o que acontecer! O jato do extintor alcança, no mínimo, dois metros. — Ele revirou os olhos — A minha mãe não vai colocar fogo em si mesma, mas se alguma coisa acontecer com ela... — Félix não precisou terminar a ameaça, apenas gesticulou passando a ponta do dedo lentamente sobre a garganta — ...e reze para não ficar com cicatrizes.

Sentindo um frio súbito percorrer a coluna, Gorila voltou a caminhar de volta para a cozinha. Não importava como, ele iria deixar a colega fora de qualquer risco em potencial – salvando a si mesmo, em escala.

— Espera, Gorila... — dessa vez, Félix o chamou educadamente. Quando recebeu a atenção do mais velho, continuou: — Não conte a ninguém que eu uso óculos, tá?

A única resposta que o guarda-costas conseguiu dar foi um aceno afirmativo. Ele ouviu a porta batendo antes de retomar o trajeto mais uma vez.

.

.

.

Enquanto isso, Nathalie finalmente aceitou que como cozinheira, ela era uma ótima assistente pessoal.

As batatas viraram um verdadeiro purê quando acabaram de fritar; a salada mais parecia picotada do que cortada e ela não fazia ideia de quais temperos colocar; os pães, a única coisa que ela não teve como errar – até porque já estavam feitos – foram recheados com frios e cortados irregularmente. As sobras de tudo estavam servindo de alimento para Plagg.

— Eu não era tão ruim nisso... — ela murmurou, limpando as mãos no avental e encarando toda a bagunça — Ou era?

Faziam anos desde que ela simplesmente parou de tentar preparar algo nutritivo e gostoso na cozinha, deixando o encargo para Félix. Ela se contentava em apenas lavar as louças sujas, afinal de contas, limpeza era mais próximo de organização do que de alquimia gastronómica, cozinhar.

Com seus pensamentos, ela se afastou da bancada e voltou para a pia: tinham muitas louças sujas ainda. Uma grande bagunça para quase nada de aproveitamento. Em pensar que tudo poderia ter sido evitado caso o fluxograma no qual ela pensou aquela manhã tivesse ajudado mais:

.

_Vai acordar seu filho agora?_

[Sim / **Não, ele passou a noite acordado** ]

.

_E vai sair sem se despedir?_

[Vou / **Não vou exatamente sair da mansão, então...** ]

.

_Sabe que ele vai ficar triste..._

[ **Ele supera** / **Félix precisa dormir** ]

.

_Seja uma boa mãe!_

[ **Dar um beijinho e sair** / Apenas sair furtivamente, sem riscos]

.

_O que você precisa fazer agora?_

[ **Acordar Adrien** / Fazer o café da manhã]

.

_Sabe que ele deve ter dormido no quarto do pai, não sabe?_

[ **Sim** / Não acho que o drama do senhor Agreste tenha permitido que ele dormisse adequadamente]

.

_Realmente vai querer acordar o Drama King?_

[ **Posso não acordar ele, apenas o Adrien** / Melhor não arriscar]

.

_Nathalie... Sabemos que não vai dar certo!_

[ **Então que acordem os dois**! / Eles podem acordar sozinhos uma vez na vida]

.

_Tem certeza que quer acordar eles? Seu dia mal começou, realmente precisa acordar os dois?_

[É o que precisa ser feito / **Vou preparar o café da manhã** ]

.

_E o que vai preparar?_

[ **O que sempre comemos nas quartas de férias** / Cereal e leite? ]

.

_Sozinha?_

[Acordar o Félix... / **O pior que pode acontecer é dar errado** ]

.

— Já acordei o projeto de mafioso... — Gorila comentou estando mais uma vez na cozinha. Quando reparou a besteira que tinha acabado de falar, começou a tentar se explicar: — Quer dizer, eu acordei o seu filho, o que não significa que eu chame ele de projeto de mafioso porque você trafica café... — Nathalie apenas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, encarando o colega por cima do ombro — Porque é obvio que você não faz isso! E eu não tenho provas! Nem teorias! Ninguém tem como provar que sou seu cumplice!

— Tá... — ela suspirou, voltando a dar atenção para a louça — Vou tentar descascar mais batatas antes dele chegar.

Imediatamente, o grandalhão foi até onde ficavam as gavetas de utensílios e começou a procurar pelo descascador, deixando claro o motivo de todo aquele alarde desnecessário:

— Pode deixar que eu descasco elas com o objeto potencialmente afiado e perigoso!

— Então eu vou cortar as...

— NÃO! — Gorila a interrompeu antes que ela terminasse a frase. A mulher se calou, surpresa por aquilo, mas deixando nítido o quão desagradada ela tinha ficado com o tom mais alto — Er... É que você é canhota e...

— E!? — Nathalie colocou as mãos atrás das costas, esperando uma justificativa válida o suficiente.

— E... eu li um artigo ontem sobre quantas pessoas canhotas morrem por usar uma faca do jeito errado... É uma morte horrível!

— Imagino o quão horrível deva ser... — ela disse entre os dentes, não muito satisfeita com tudo aquilo, mas parecendo acreditar naquelas palavras.

Gorila deu um sorrisinho discreto, tentando esconder o pânico interno que estava sentindo. Se Félix o ameaçando já era algo difícil de contornar, Nathalie irritada com ele significava uma morte lenta e dolorosa. Ela, por sua vez, ficou apoiada no balcão e pensando no que iria fazer para Adrien comer – ou talvez se existem facas para canhotos.

O silêncio se instalou naquele cômodo. Era um silêncio minimamente angustiante para o grandalhão, mas era muito menos angustiante do que ouvir a voz de Félix:

— Bom dia, mamãe.

No mesmo instante, Gorila deixou o que estava fazendo de lado e olhou para trás de si, bem em tempo de ver uma cena estranhamente aconchegante: o rapaz loiro estava abraçado em Nathalie, como costumava ficar na maioria das vezes, mas agora ele tinha dado um pequeno beijo na testa dela antes de esconder o rosto na curva do pescoço da mãe; ela apenas o abraçou e ficou mexendo no cabelo dele, mas com uma discreta curva nos lábios indicando um sorriso. Não era algo muito elaborado, mas para duas pessoas tão fria quanto eles, era algo morno...

— Eu acabei dormindo demais, desculpe... — o rapaz sussurrou, finalmente a soltando — Espere no salão, eu termino de preparar o café da manhã.

— Félix, o salão é apenas para as refeições do...

— É apenas para as refeições de pessoas importantes — o loiro a interrompeu — E se tem alguém nessa mansão mais importante do que a senhora, minha mãe, eu desconheço.

— Félix... — Nathalie acenou negativamente, tentando ignorar aqueles elogios e focar nas regras.

— Gorila, eu não estou certo? — o rapaz encarou o guarda-costas, sorrindo, como se fosse uma criatura incapaz de praticar o mal.

— Sempre certo — o grandalhão murmurou.

— Minha mãe não merece comer no salão também?

— Merece.

— Porque ela é uma dama.

— Uma rainha — Gorila o corrigiu, recebendo olhares desconfiados tanto de Félix quanto de Nathalie — Uma rainha porque é ela que controla tudo e é isso o que as rainhas faziam, não é? O Rei guerreava e a rainha cuidava do castelo, no caso a mansão é o castelo e...

— Tá, tanto faz! — Félix grunhiu, sem nenhum resquício da doçura de momentos antes. Mas a recuperou instantaneamente para se dirigir à mãe: — Mamãe, por favor, espere no salão enquanto eu preparo o seu banquete... — gentilmente, ele empurrou a mulher para fora. Nathalie não deu resistência alguma, ela realmente preferia não se envolver com culinária e poderia adiantar algumas coisas com o tablet. Quando a mulher já estava longe o suficiente para não se importar mais com o que estavam falando, Félix encarou o grandalhão e retomou o tom frio e sínico — E você: vá atrás dela e a proteja para que nenhum agreste atrapalhe o café da manhã da minha mãe, entendeu? — e, ao receber um aceno afirmativo, ele continuou: — Distância de um metro e meio, valete.

Gorila não ousou questionar, apenas obedeceu. Ao menos no salão, teria tempo para fazer algumas anotações novas no caderno de teorias:

.

_“O modus operandi do Félix depende exclusivamente de Nathalie:_

_Quando estão só os dois - > carinhoso e educado;_

_Quando alguém chega perto dela - > ciúmes doentios;_

_Quando é alguém com quem ela mantem convívio - > controlador e ameaçador;_

_Quando ela não está perto - > preocupado e obsessivo;_

_Começar a observar com mais atenção e aprender a lidar com todos os estágios pela minha própria sobrevivência. ”_

.

.

.

Adrien acordou enquanto tentava recuperar o folego e fazer o coração voltar a bater em um ritmo normal. Havia tido um sonho terrível em que estava pulando pelos telhados de Paris como ChatNoir, até que seu bastão escorregou por seus dedos e ele caiu no chão...

Olhando ao redor com mais atenção ele notou que não tinha sido exatamente um sonho.

O loiro estava caído no chão, ou melhor, parte do seu corpo estava estirada no chão enquanto suas pernas ainda estavam em cima da cama. Não foi uma queda completa, mas foi a gota d’água para o rapaz finalmente desistir de mais algumas horas de sono.

Sua noite havia sido um verdadeiro misto de melhor e pior madrugada dos últimos anos. Melhor porque estava passando um tempo precioso ao lado do pai, mesmo enquanto dormiam. Pior porque ele estava acostumado a dormir bem no centro de sua cama, coisa que o territorialismo de Gabriel não permitia que ele fizesse. Em suma, seus sonhos divertidos eram interrompidos por uma guerra pela posse dos cobertores, por almofadadas a cada ruído mais alto, pelas ordens aleatórias de seu pai sonambulo e, por fim, ao ser derrubado da cama em uma possível guerra pelo espaço.

Com certo esforço, ele esticou o braço e alcançou o celular no criado mudo.

— Ok Google. Que horas são?

O motivo de ele simplesmente não ter olhado os números no desbloqueio de tela eram desconhecidos, mas quando Adrien recebeu sua resposta daquele site de pesquisas que vinha ficando tão familiar, ficou surpreso ao ponto de soltar o aparelho e derruba-lo em seu próprio nariz.

— Droga! — ele grunhiu, se encolhendo e massageando o local machucado.

— Que deselegante... — Gabriel murmurou e fez com que o filho sentisse pânico, mas para a sorte do loiro o mais velho ainda estava dormindo.

Quando tanto o susto quanto a dor já haviam passado, Adrien se levantou e começou a juntar seus cobertores e o travesseiro com certa pressa. Já passavam das seis e ele estava atrasado com sua rotina, conseguia até mesmo imaginar o olhar de reprovação que Nathalie daria a ele, mesmo que agora ela fosse sua mãe emprestada...

— Nathalie é minha mãe emprestada... — ele repetiu baixinho, precisava ouvir as próprias palavras para ter certeza de que não estava louco.

No dia anterior, ele tinha descoberto que parte da sua infância foi uma mentira, que a assistente de seu pai tinha um filho e que este filho era seu irmão mais velho! Aquela história toda tomou um rumo tão surreal que ele levou alguns minutos até finalmente se lembrar de onde pararam no dia anterior:

Félix era irmão emprestado dele;

De brinde, ele conseguiu que Nathalie ficasse sendo sua mãe;

Plagg também era dele agora;

Por acidente, acabou contando aos amigos sobre Félix;

Ele e Félix tinham brigado pela Nathalie;

Gorila pediu que ele fosse ficar com o pai;

Seu pai estava com o cabelo pintado de roxo;

Gorila falava;

Ele e o pai passaram a noite vendo filmes;

O pai pediu para que ele tentasse achar a doença que ele tinha;

Ele aprendeu que praticamente tudo poderia ser um sintoma de gravidez;

Os dois acabaram dormindo em algum ponto;

Era um bom resumo, um tanto desordenado, mas reunia todos os acontecimentos do dia anterior. Era mais do que o necessário!

Em passos apressados e desajeitados, ele correu escadas abaixo e praticamente invadiu o ateliê. Se tudo aquilo fosse verdade mesmo, a única que poderia confirmar era a própria Nathalie e ela, como uma boa assistente pessoal, chegava pontualmente às seis. Entretanto, com certa tristeza, Adrien constatou que o cômodo estava vazio.

Talvez tudo fosse fruto de sua imaginação; talvez Félix fosse apenas seu amigo imaginário; talvez ele nunca tenha uma mãe novamente; talvez Nathalie simplesmente esteja em outro lugar...

Com um último fio de esperança, o loiro caminhou até as portas do salão. Ele não estava mais animado e muito menos ansioso, na verdade, ele tinha até mesmo medo de confirmar que aquele dia incrível foi apenas sua imaginação.

.

.

.

Félix tinha terminado de arrumar todo o café da manhã sobre a mesa, mais parecia um banquete do que um simples dejejum: batatas fritas, geleias, mel, pães recheados com frios, fatias de queijo, uma salada colorida e café para acompanhar tudo – grande parte ele aproveitou o que a mãe já tinha feito. Um café da manhã que ele sentia saudades todos os dias no internato.

— Batatas fritas no café da manhã? — Gorila perguntou um tanto incrédulo, olhando com certa curiosidade tudo aquilo.

— É quarta-feira — Nathalie justificou.

— E vocês realmente vão comer tudo isso?

— Claro que sim, é uma quarta-feira — foi a vez de Félix responder — Porém, como você não é digno de entender o café-da-manhã das quartas-feiras, não pode comer.

— Félix! — O tom da mãe deixou claro que aquilo era uma repreensão.

— Mas é verdade!

E, antes que Nathalie conseguisse colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça dura do filho, as portas do salão foram abertas. Todos ficaram em um silencio absoluto, relutantes em olhar quem estaria passando por elas.

— É VERDADE! — A voz de Adrien ecoou — Era tudo verdade mesmo! Eu tenho um irmão mais velho! E uma mãe emprestada! E o Gorila sabe falar! — Ele apontava sua lista de conquistas e descobrimentos enquanto se aproximava deles, com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

— Não tem um irmão mais velho e nem uma mãe emprestada... — um revirar de olhos acompanhou a contestação do Sancoeur, ele sabia onde aquilo iria parar. Nathalie chegou a abrir a boca para tentar amenizar as coisas, mas foi agarrada em um abraço antes de falar qualquer coisa — É só **_minha_** mãe!

— **_Nossa_** , Félix! Somos irmãos agora! — provavelmente motivado pela competitividade, Adrien também agarrou a assistente de seu pai.

— Larga agora a minha mãe, Adrien!

— Larga você primeiro, Félix!

— Você nem deveria estar encostando nela, para começar! — movido pelos ciúmes, Félix agarrou os cabelos de Adrien com uma das mãos e tentou empurra-lo.

— Ela aceitou ser minha mãe também! — em uma tentativa de defesa, Adrien agarrou o braço de Félix e tentou empurra-lo para longe de si.

— JÁ CHEGA! — Nathalie finalmente disse algo, enraivecida o suficiente para que os dois rapazes parassem com as agressões e ficassem olhando para ela — Se querem se matar, se matem! Mas façam isso sem me colocar no meio! — aproveitando do choque em que os dois estavam imersos, ela se desvencilhou dos abraços e puxou os dois para as cadeiras ao lado dela, pelas orelhas — Vocês tem meia hora para comer. Eu não quero resmungos, brigas e nem abraços, entenderam!? — quando recebeu a afirmativa dos dois, ela finalmente respirou mais aliviada.

— Eu só acho que o Adrien deveria entender que não é nada seu... — Félix murmurou, emburrado, cruzando os braços e olhando para um canto qualquer.

— Eu quem passo mais tempo com ela, mesmo sendo adotado... — Adrien curvou os ombros.

— Realmente vou ter que colocar dois rapazes de castigo? Praticamente dois homens brigando como bebês? Se continuarem assim, vão acabar ficando igual ao...

— Ao nosso pai? — o Agreste completou.

— Ele não é meu pai, é só seu!

— Ele pode ser o pai do Félix também, não pode, mãe? — Adrien encarou a “mãe emprestada” com olhinhos de gato sem dono.

— Ele... e-ele... — Nathalie encarou os rapazes, de um lado era uma suplica calada de um rapaz carente, do outro era uma mistura de medo e curiosidade —  Calem a boca e comam — a voz saiu bem mais fria do que ela normalmente usava com eles, mas a paciência já tinha se esgotado.

— Mãe, ele não é o... — antes que Félix conseguisse completar a sua pergunta, foi interrompido por um olhar severo. Entendeu que se passasse daquele limite, estaria indo contra as vontades da mãe, logo, se calou.

O silencio dominou o ambiente nos minutos seguintes. Félix ainda estava emburrado e não ousaria abrir a boca; Adrien tentava entender o que havia dito de tão mal; Gorila estava anotando algo discretamente, feliz em não estar chamando atenção nenhuma para si;

— Eu mandei calarem a boca e comerem... — a assistente quebrou o silencio.

O loiro mais velho suspirou de uma forma derrotada, começando a preparar o próprio prato. O mais novo tentou replicar as ações, mas foi impedido por um tapa que levou em uma das mãos.

— Ei!

— Essa comida é apenas minha e da minha mãe!

— De novo não... — a mulher murmurou, apertando as têmporas — Deixa ele comer, Félix.

— Mas mãe! — o protesto foi acompanhado de um beicinho — Tem uma lista enorme de coisas que o Adrien não pode comer... — enquanto começava a explicar, o mais velho fez questão de arrastar o mais novo de volta para a cadeira — ... e eu preparei algo que ele pode comer à vontade.

— Mesmo? — um sorriso adorável brotou no rosto do Agreste.

— Claro! — e, com um sorriso maldoso, Félix foi até a cozinha e voltou com uma tigela para ele, posicionando bem na frente de Adrien — Leite com aveia e cereais integrais. Pode comer o quanto quiser!

— Hun... — o sorriso do mais novo se desfez completamente — Parece ser bem... — não haviam palavras para descrever aquela mistura sem atratividade e provavelmente sem gosto, ainda mais quando ao lado dele estavam coisas muito mais gostosas — ... Saudável.

— Se quiser posso colocar algumas frutinhas...

— É, me sinto um pouco melhor com isso... — o rapaz suspirou — Mãe, bacon é fruta? — ele encarou Nathalie, com uma pitada de esperança.

— Não, Adrien.

— Eu posso fazer bacon ser considerado uma fruta? Eu sou rico, meu pai diz que pessoas ricas são influentes...

— A resposta ainda é não, Adrien.

— Mas...

— Você pode comer carne de porco depois do desfile — ela o interrompeu, cansada de tantos comentários infantis — Lembre-se do que combinamos.

— Sim, mamãe... — o mais novo se calou e voltou a encarar a tigela.

Os minutos seguintes foram uma verdadeira guerra entre Adrien e a tigela de cereais. Não tinha um gosto tão ruim, afinal, não tinha gosto algum, mas ver Nathalie e Félix se deliciando com todas aquelas maravilhas gordurosas bem ao lado dele deixava qualquer coisa menos saborosa do que o normal.

Depois da terceira colherada, ele não conseguiu comer mais nada e ficou apenas mexendo a mistura de um lado para o outro. Ninguém pareceu se importar ou ao menos notar o desagrado do jovem Agreste... ninguém além de Plagg.

O gatinho negro havia subido na mesa sorrateiramente, fugiu do olhar dos outros dois donos e se protegeu perto de Adrien. Ele parecia entretido o suficiente com as pequenas ondas de leite.

— Que fofo! — Adrien acariciou os pelos dele — Gosta de leite, Plagg?

— Não Adrien, isso não é uma boa ideia... — Nathalie advertiu, observando o rapaz.

— Eu não vou deixar ele beber...

— Não é isso, só afaste ele de você.

— Mas por quê? — os olhos verdes do rapaz encararam a mãe emprestada, ele estava fazendo a cara de gato abandonado mais uma vez.

— Porque ele vai... — e, antes que ela conseguisse explicar o quão malcomportado aquele animal era e que uma das travessuras que ele mais fazia era pular no meio da comida alheia, Plagg já havia entrado dentro da tigela e estava brincando com a colher — Deixa pra lá...

— Quer que eu pegue outra? — Félix se ofereceu.

— Não! — instantaneamente o mais novo ergueu as mãos — Er... não precisa se preocupar, irmão. Eu já estava sem fome mesmo, deixa o Plagg comer.

Todos pareceram aceitar a desculpa, o silencio reinou novamente.

.

.

.

Café da manhã terminado, era hora de voltar à rotina normal de todos os dias.

Nathalie ditou toda a lista de afazeres de Adrien, que incluía apenas uma sessão de fotos pela manhã e aulas de mandarim no fim da tarde. Ditou também a lista de Félix: ele precisava dar banho no gato e estar disponível para preparar o almoço e o jantar caso um substituto não fosse encontrado.

— Você quem cozinhou ontem? — o de olhos verdes encarou o outro, surpreso.

— Fui, por quê?

— Foi a sopa mais gostosa que eu já comi na minha vida inteira! — e, como se fosse possível, os olhos de Adrien brilharam ainda mais só dele lembrar o sabor magnifico do jantar.

— Sua vida inteira de... Quinze anos? — Félix revirou os olhos.

— Quinze anos e meio, na verdade.

— Assim parece mais ter onze, Adrien... — o mais velho suspirou, mas se rendeu ao elogio e mexeu gentilmente nos cabelos dele, algo próximo de um “bom garoto” — Obrigado mesmo assim.

O Agreste abriu um sorriso enorme, encarando o irmão mais velho.

Nathalie também sorriu, mas algo infinitamente mais discreto e reservado. Algo que apenas Gorila conseguiu captar, já que ela estava falando com ele na hora em que viu os dois.

— Talvez seja bom que eles fiquem próximos... — o grandalhão comentou. O jeito atencioso de Adrien poderia acabar contaminando um pouco o jeito mesquinho e controlador de Félix.

— Acha mesmo? — ela encarou o guarda-costas e recebeu um aceno afirmativo — Nesse caso...

Ela respirou fundo, se armando de toda a indiferença que iria precisar para que os dois rapazes dessem ouvidos a ela e não ousassem desobedecer. Quando já estava próxima dos dois mais uma vez, Félix recuou o braço e fingiu que nunca havia feito nada. Timidez, aparentemente.

— Félix, por que não acompanha o Adrien na ida ao parque?

— Porque vai ser entediante, eu não quero ir e nem poderia, já que ainda estou de castigo.

— Vou colocar em outras palavras: por que ao invés de ficar trancado no quarto de empregadas o resto da manhã, você não vai ao parque e leva o Plagg para passear um pouco antes que ele faça alguma sujeira na mansão que te dê trabalho extra para limpar? — ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, certa de que foi o bastante.

— Ótima escolha de palavras, mamãe... — o mais velho suspirou, derrotado — Vou ir pegar a coleira dele.

— Vou ir com você! — o mais novo, que não aguentava mais conter toda a animação, agarrou o braço do irmão e saiu o arrastando.

Uma vez sozinhos, Gorila se aproximou da colega e esperou pela enorme lista de cuidados e observações que deveria tomar com o filho dela. Fazia parte da rotina ouvir tudo aquilo quando ele precisava levar Adrien a algum lugar, imaginou que seria exatamente igual em relação à Felix. Porém, ele se surpreendeu quando as ordens não tomaram mais do que dois minutos:

— Já sabe a lista de cuidados com os rapazes... — Nathalie respirou fundo, parecendo buscar por algo que estivesse faltando — Tome conta principalmente do Félix.

— Você não deveria se preocupar com os dois na mesma quantidade? — se o grandalhão tivesse sobrancelhas, uma delas estaria arqueada agora.

— Acredite em mim: tome conta principalmente do Félix... — foi tudo o que ela disse antes de ir para a cozinha.

.

.

.

Gabriel ainda estava dormindo como uma pedra.

A idade junto a uma madrugada de filmes foram a combinação perfeita para que ele não acordasse com o alarme do celular. Porém, ele foi obrigado a despertar quando sentiu algo mexer suavemente em seu cabelo, só poderia ser uma pessoa:

— Emilie? — ele sussurrou, deixando um sorriso fugir.

— Errado, senhor — Nathalie murmurou, não muito contente.

— Nathalie!? — o homem se sentou no mesmo instante, encarando a assistente como se acabasse de sofrer um ataque — Por que está aqui? Onde está o meu filho? Que horas são?

— Já passam das sete, imaginei que ainda estaria se sentindo mal e fiz alguns ajustes na sua agenda. Adrien está seguindo a dele normalmente — ela começou a se explicar, usando uma espécie de vareta para gesticular algumas coisas — Ah, e trouxe um coçador de costas para o senhor. Fui informada dos seus pedidos peculiares... acabei de testar ele no seu cabelo.

Eram informações demais sendo recebidas de uma vez só, mas algo soou na mente do agreste como um estalo: ele estava enfermo. Automaticamente, ele se ajeitou na cama e fez sua melhor feição de sofreguidão.

— Oh, Nathalie... sinto como se eu nunca mais fosse conseguir levantar dessa cama.

— Quer que eu chame um marceneiro para fazer uma bancada de trabalho aqui? — ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— Não é este o ponto! — ele respondeu um tanto irritado pela falta de empatia da assistente — Eu estou com uma doença incurável no estomago, preciso de um especialista gastrointestinal da Austrália!

— Perdão...?

Ele suspirou. Era algo simples de entender, como Nathalie tinha se perdido no meio daquilo? Aquele romance dela estava a deixando mais desatenta...

— Nathalie, o meu problema é no estômago. Preciso de um especialista...

— Sim, mas por que da Austrália, senhor?

— Já comeu comida australiana? É temperada demais! É obvio que lá deve ter o maior desenvolvimento de especialistas gastrointestinais.

A mulher pensou em perguntar quantas vezes o superior já tinha comido pratos daquele país, até mesmo onde ele havia comido, mas se concentrou em um detalhe mais importante:

— Pretende viajar sem aviso prévio com o prazo apertado antes do desfile?

— É da minha saúde que estamos falando aqui, Nathalie!

Ela suspirou, cerrou os punhos e colocou as mãos para trás das costas. Discutir seria inútil, ele não iria esquecer aquela história de doença incurável nem tão cedo. O melhor seria ignora-la.

— Trouxe seu café da manhã, senhor. Presumi que iria se sentir mais confortável aqui, recuperando as energias enquanto... — ela olhou ao redor, a enorme TV ainda estava com um filme pausado — ... assiste RuPaul’s Drag Race? ... Oh, eu... E-Eu vou deixa-lo em paz até o almoço, senhor!

E, sem dar tempo para que o superior pudesse se explicar, Nathalie abandonou o quarto. Foi preciso muito autocontrole para ela só cair nas gargalhadas quando já estava longe o suficiente para não ser ouvida. Agora estava explicado de onde Gabriel Agreste tirava sua inspiração para a moda.

.

.

.

Gorila já havia levado os dois rapazes para o parque e agora estava segurando alguns dos equipamentos do fotografo – refletores de luz solar ou algo parecido, mas na verdade poderiam ser chamados de “espelhos estranhos”. Ele sempre fazia qualquer coisa para que o ensaio fotográfico de Adrien tivesse o tempo reduzido: não demorava até que as fãs do garoto descobrissem onde ele estava e começassem a atrapalhar.

Enquanto o modelo fazia suas poses e dava seus sorrisos, Félix estava sentado em um dos bancos da praça, lendo um livro enquanto Plagg dormia no colo dele. Mesmo sendo uma figura totalmente desprovida de carisma, Gorila tinha que admitir que o Sancoeur era comportado na medida do possível e parecia ser bem obediente à mãe.

— Vamos! Sorria como se a mamãe tivesse trago espaguete para o jantar! — o fotografo falava animado, tentando fazer seu modelo brilhar ainda mais.

— Podem ser batatas fritas? — o loiro perguntou tímido, sentindo a saliva inundar a boca só de se lembrar do café-da-manhã que poderia comer depois do desfile.

— Batatas fritas?

— E bacon? Ah! Croissants também, eu amo croissants!

— Não! — e, pela primeira vez em tantos anos modelando, Adrien ele teve suas sugestões recusadas — Nada de batatas fritas e todas essas porcarias! Quer ter problemas com o colesterol, garoto?

— Mas...

— Uma mãe de verdade não deixaria o filho comer tudo isso! Ela faria um espaguete no jantar, provavelmente alguma receita de família, com uma raiz na minha belíssima Itália!

E aquele foi o começo do grandioso discurso de Vincent, o fotografo, sobre todas as maravilhas da gastronomia italiana e de como a mãe dele cozinhava bem. Adrien ouviu tudo atentamente, sentindo o estomago ranger de fome.

Gorila aproveitou o intervalo não programado para checar se Félix estava no mesmo lugar, mas se surpreendeu ao ver que apenas Plagg continuava no banco, dormindo, com a coleira amarrada em um dos apoios de braço. Ainda calmo, ele olhou em volta em busca do mafioso mirim, afinal de contas, estavam em um parque, um local aberto, sem esconderijos para Félix! Porém, ele não estava em lugar nenhum.

Sentindo o sangue congelar só de imaginar o quão irada Nathalie ficaria, o grandalhão começou a olhar repetidas e repetidas vezes para todos os lados: haviam árvores, haviam arbustos, haviam pessoas andando, haviam pessoas tomando sorvete, haviam crianças brincando, havia até mesmo um vendedor de balão... mais ao longe, haviam carros no trafego, pessoas andando apressadamente, potenciais sequestradores de mafiosos juniores.

Nathalie tinha avisado: “tome conta principalmente do Félix”. Obviamente, ela não pediria isso sem ter um bom motivo, ela não iria ter mania de perseguição sem um bom motivo, ela não iria esconder sua vida na máfia sem um bom motivo! Estavam atrás deles! E ela sabia! E agora tinham pego o filho dela e isso acabaria resultando na terceira guerra mundial, estourando com a França contra Rússia – talvez os franceses pudessem contar com o apoio da Itália.

Antes que o guarda-costas conseguisse equilibrar aquele espelho refletor para pegar o caderninho de anotações no bolso, ouviu várias e várias comemorações e demais idiossincrasias que o fotografo fazia ao término de um ensaio fotográfico:

— Bravo! Bravo! Você foi um ótimo ajudante! — Vincent disse agarrando o equipamento que Gorila segurava e levando consigo — Vejo vocês no próximo, rapazes!

Uma vez com as mãos livres, o grandalhão começou a anotar tudo o que conseguia imaginar ter acontecido e o que poderia acontecer, deixando claro que a culpa não foi dele. Antes que conseguisse adicionar uma nota de que todos os seus bens e economias poderiam ser doados para uma instituição qualquer de caridade voltada para os pilotos de kart aposentados, a voz de Adrien tomou a atenção dele.

— Gorila?

— Já deu para mim, Adrien... — ele murmurou, voltando a anotar seus últimos pedidos.

— Como assim? — o loiro ergueu as sobrancelhas, completamente confuso.

— Logo eu serei só mais uma ferramenta descartada em um porta-malas qualquer em um carro em chamas...

— Que? Quem vai descartar você? Explica isso direito, por favor! — o loiro pediu, atordoado com aquelas frases.

— Eu nunca mais vou poder dirigir uma Mercedes e nem vou ter a chance de entrar numa Ferrari... — ele suspirou pesadamente, depois tentou sorrir — ... mas eu vivi bem, eu fui feliz...

— Gorila...

— Até o dia em que aquela peste apareceu na minha vida... — o sorriso se foi e ele apertou as têmporas — Apareceu só para me dar problemas sendo sequestrado...

— Quem foi sequestrado? — Adrien tentou novamente obter respostas concisas.

— Félix! Ele foi sequestrado pelos espiões!

Demorou algum tempo até que o mais novo se recuperasse do choque inicial e realmente acreditasse naquilo – Félix não estava mais no banco, mas Plagg continuava lá.

— E-Espera, podemos achar ele! Você não vai ser descartado e ninguém vai saber que o meu irmão foi sequestrado!

Apesar de apreciar a atitude nobre, Gorila apenas acenou negativamente e deixou claro que era uma péssima ideia:

— Eu não tenho nem mesmo uma arma, como eu poderia lidar com mafiosos altamente treinados e perigosos, Adrien?

— Só precisamos descobrir para onde ele foi levado, daí ligamos para a Nathalie! — ele sorriu, apontando a solução mais do que perfeita.

— É verdade... — finalmente o grandalhão abandonou as feições melancólicas — Ela vai saber o que fazer, ela está acostumada com esse tipo de coisa.

E, como se fossem detetives profissionais, os dois saíram pelo parque em busca de Félix. Gorila estava se inspirando em alguns filmes de espiões e investigação criminal que já tinha visto, estava olhando para todos como se fossem suspeitos; Adrien se inspirou em ChatNoir e se esgueirou pelas árvores, arbustos e demais esconderijos em busca de pistas.

.

.

.

Não tão longe deles, Félix saboreava seu sorvete de limão enquanto voltava para o banco onde esteve sentado comportadamente nas últimas horas. Para o alivio dele, ninguém havia incomodado Plagg: o gatinho continuava preso no mesmo lugar em que ele havia colocado. Entretanto, não tinha nem sinal de Adrien, Gorila e nem do fotografo...

— Eu não acredito que eles ousaram me deixar aqui... — a voz saiu entre os dentes enquanto ele pegava o celular — ... Minha mãe vai adorar saber que fui esquecido em uma praça...

O rapaz começou a digitar os números do telefone do ateliê, mas ouvir a voz estridente de Adrien ao longe o fez parar no mesmo instante:

— FÉLIX!!!

O Agreste vinha correndo na direção dele, com os braços levantados e balançando. Não dava para definir se era uma imitação fajuta de babuíno, pânico porque o fim do mundo estava próximo ou Adrien começando a ser inconveniente entusiasmado por conta dos animes que ele via, mas uma coisa Félix tinha certeza: ele era o alvo daquela corrida.

Apressadamente, ele desatou a coleira de Plagg e agarrou o animal com uma das mãos enquanto equilibrava o sorvete na outra. Sem pensar duas vezes iniciou a corrida pela própria sobrevivência, entretanto, pouco mais de dois passos depois, trombou com o guarda-costas que também estava indo na direção dele.

Maldito azar que ele tinha...

Félix mal teve tempo de se recuperar do baque: Adrien praticamente pulou em cima dele enquanto o abraçava e falava coisas completamente sem sentido como “sequestradores”, “russos”, “espiões”...

Quando o rapaz mais velho finalmente tomou folego e se dispôs a falar algo, provavelmente uma reclamação e uma ordem para ser solto, foi a vez de Gorila agarrar aos dois em um abraço de urso, chegando a levanta-los do chão.

— Você está bem! — o grandalhão sorriu, aliviado, mantendo os dois presos no abraço.

— Ficamos tão preocupados com você, irmãozão! — Adrien também sorria.

A experiência era carinhosa e surpreendente, mas Plagg estava incomodado – o pobre animal estava sendo agarrado pelos três ao mesmo tempo – e o sorvete de limão estava derretendo e lambuzando toda a mão dele. Com a habitual frieza de sempre, o loiro exigiu:

— Me coloquem no chão e tirem as mãos de mim!

Ambos perderam o sorriso e obedeceram a ordem.

Félix observou os dois atentamente, com os olhos azuis quase os congelando no lugar enquanto dava algumas lambidas no sorvete.

— Eu saio por alguns minutos e quando volto vocês tentam me matar!

— Pensamos que você tinha sido...

— Eu não ligo! — ele interrompeu Adrien.

— Mas Félix...

— Quero ir para casa! Não vou ficar nem mais um minuto aqui, com todo mundo me olhando porque vocês dois agiram como malucos e me agarraram! — ele bufou, se jogando no banco.

Gorila reconheceu aquele estágio do Sancoeur como algo bem semelhante à quando Nathalie está prestes a surtar e tentar enforcar alguém. Ele também sabia que Félix não iria querer ir perto deles e que poderia acabar sendo sequestrado mais uma vez. Analisando atentamente todas as hipóteses e possibilidades, ele teve uma ideia brilhante.

— Volto logo! — avisou, saindo apressado o suficiente para que não tivessem tempo de perguntar o que ele iria fazer.

— Como se eu me importasse o suficiente para querer que volte logo... — o loiro mais velho resmungou, batendo um dos pés no chão — E você? Vai ficar me olhando, é? — não era preciso encarar Adrien para saber que estava sendo observado.

— Vou tomar conta de você... — enquanto falava, o mais novo se sentou no banco também — E do sorvete...

— Não!

— Mas eu nem...

— Não se divide comida, Adrien! — ele ainda fez questão de dar algumas lambidas no sorvete depois de advertir — Principalmente sorvete de limão!

— Mas Félix... — o Agreste lamuriou, tentando fazer os olhinhos de gato abandonado funcionarem com o irmão. Porém, uma dúvida tomou o foco dele antes que a tática surtisse efeito — Onde você conseguiu esse sorvete?

— Comprei, ué...

— Comprou aonde?

— Com um sorveteiro esquisito que fala rimando, André eu acho... — ele ergueu os ombros e deu mais algumas lambidas no sorvete.

— Você conseguiu um sorvete do amor do André!? — os olhos de Adrien se encheram de brilho — Então você está apaixonado por uma pessoa... — ele buscou na sobremesa gelada algum sinal de quem quer que fosse, mas era completamente branco — ... Você está apaixonado por uma pessoa?

— Não — Félix ergueu uma das sobrancelhas — Por que eu estaria?

— Porque os sorvetes do André são sorvetes mágicos para casais apaixonados...

— Nesse caso, acho melhor contar agora do que você descobrir sozinho... — com um sorriso fino e sínico, o mais velho se aproximou do “irmãozinho” como se fosse contar um segredo — Eu estou apaixonado pelo Homem das Neves...

— Sério!? — o Agreste arregalou os olhos, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer frase motivacional para o “amor proibido” do outro, ele simplesmente questionou um princípio básico em tudo aquilo: — Mas o Homem das Neves existe mesmo?

— Claro que não, Adrien! — o tom de Félix saiu em um misto de irritação e incredulidade: aquela infantilidade era um verdadeiro exagero na maioria das vezes — Eu só comprei o sorvete de limão!

— Mas não é assim que os sorvetes funcionam!

— Mas eu gosto de sorvete de limão!

— Eu também gosto!

— Mas você não tem um sorvete de limão, eu tenho!

Apenas por pirraça ou por um desvio de caráter, Félix enfiou o sorvete na boca e fez questão de se deliciar apenas para incomodar Adrien. O que ele conseguiu não foi choramingo e nem mesmo suplicas, o Agreste simplesmente se levantou e olhou ao redor tentando encontrar o motorista.

— O que vai fazer?

— Vou pedir ao Gorila para comprar um para mim também — sorrindo vitorioso, o mais novo pegou o cartão de emergências em um dos bolsos da calça.

— Adrien, qual o seu problema? É de nascença? — e, depois de um suspiro pesado e um revirar de olhos, ele continuou — É uma carrocinha de sorvetes, não o Starbucks ou algo do gênero, não aceita cartão...

— Mas...

— E mesmo se aceitasse: você está proibido de comer sorvetes e coisas desse tipo até o desfile!

— Mas Félix...

— Não pode!

Agora sim, quando já não tinham mais esperanças, Adrien se deixou abater. Se sentou no banco de novo, ou melhor, escorregou sobre ele e ficou encarando o chão com um semblante tão dramático que deixava claro o quão filho de seu pai ele era.

— Não é para tanto!

— Mas eu queria sorvete de limão... — o rapaz sussurrou com a voz embargada.

— Não pode, Adrien.

— Mas eu estou com fome e queria sorvete de limão... — ele encarou Félix com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, provavelmente uma forma evoluída e mais eficaz dos olhos de gato abandonado.

O mais velho bufou, resmungou algumas palavras incompreensíveis e tateou os bolsos em busca de alguma coisa. Enquanto se dedicava à uma verdadeira caça ao tesouro, acabou se distraindo com o sorvete e Plagg deu algumas lambidas no doce – o que só fez com que o sofrimento de Adrien aumentasse ainda mais.

— Toma... — ele estendeu uma bala de gengibre para o mais novo, evitando olha-lo nos olhos — Vê se não se acostuma.

— O que...? — Adrien não teve tempo de terminar a pergunta, o irmão perdeu a paciência e enfiou o doce na boca dele. Não era a bala mais saborosa do mundo, mas era algo doce...

— Se contar para a minha mãe, eu te mato — Félix advertiu e recebeu um aceno afirmativo em resposta, assim como um sorriso adorável.

Gorila chegou logo depois da ameaça, mas julgou que os dois apenas estavam tendo uma conversa de meninos. Adrien estava sorrindo, Félix estava um pouco mais estável e Plagg estava sujo de sorvete – o grandalhão tomou uma nota mental para conversar sobre aquilo com Nathalie. Ele segurava nas mãos um balão de gás hélio e um arco de orelhas de gato.

— Arrumei um jeito de não perdermos mais a sua localização — ele avisou a Félix, estendendo o balão.

— Nem pensar... — o loiro virou a cara, encarando o nada e sentindo as bochechas ficarem quentes e provavelmente avermelhadas.

— Por que não?

— Porque já me fizeram passar vergonha demais hoje, guardem um pouco para caso algum dia eu aceite acompanhar vocês em alguma outra coisa para perder o meu tempo! Não vou sair por aí com um balão amarrado em mim!

— Mas se não amarrar, ele pode acabar voando... — Adrien, que não entendeu nem metade de toda aquela ironia e veneno, com toda a sua ingenuidade, pegou o balão e enroscou o fio nos próprios dedos — E não queremos que você seja sequestrado de novo, irmãozão...

— Já disse que fui comprar sorvete, eu não... — antes de conseguir completar a explicação, Félix se calou ao sentir algo sendo colocado ao redor de sua cabeça. Ele preferiu acreditar que poderia ser qualquer coisa, excerto aquele arco idiota de orelhas de gato — Você tem três segundos para tirar seja lá o que colocou na minha cabeça — a voz saiu entre os dentes.

— Pelo menos assim podemos achar você no meio das pessoas... — Gorila justificou, sem a menor intenção de obedecer a ordem dele dessa vez.

— Você está parecendo o ChatNoir... — Adrien observou-o com atenção enquanto comentava a semelhança — Gorila, eu quero um desses também! — ele pediu com os olhos brilhantes, como se fosse uma criança indo pela primeira vez à uma praça.

Seria humilhante demais para o guarda-costas explicar que não poderia arrumar um arco daqueles porque os trocados que tinha no bolso foram todos naquele balão caríssimo – o arco não era um brinde, ele havia pago o valor dos dois e ainda uma porcentagem de lucro, no mínimo. O grandalhão preferiu não mentir, mas omitir parte do motivo:

— Acabou.

— Ah... — automaticamente, os olhos verdes perderam todo o brilho de momentos antes.

— O Félix pode te emprestar quando chegarmos na mansão...

— Mas eu queria ir com o arco... se ele trocasse com o balão — Adrien contestou, com uma última suplica para o irmão.

— Leva o Plagg em cima da sua cabeça, pelo menos assim vai chamar mais atenção do que eu usando esse arco estúpido! — Félix revirou os olhos, estendendo seu animal de estimação para o mais novo.

Mais uma vez a inocência de Adrien não permitiu que ele entendesse todo o veneno contido naquelas palavras. Animado, ele realmente colocou o gatinho negro em cima da cabeça e o firmou com uma das mãos.

Gorila, sem ter coragem de proibir que o animal de presas afiadas fosse transportado tão próximo de áreas sensíveis e expostas – Adrien Agreste é um modelo famoso, vive de aparências -, foi durante todo o percurso de onde estavam até o carro olhando atentamente para os dois: ao menor sinal de presas para fora, ele precisaria agir. Félix os acompanhou, andando alguns passos mais a frente e por vezes alguns passos mais atrás, não queria que soubessem que os três estavam juntos.

.

.

.

Gabriel Agreste continuava confinado em seu próprio quarto.

Mesmo acamado e mortalmente enfermo, ele dedicou uma parte de suas últimas forças para enviar dois e-mails para Nathalie. Em um deles, ele mandou a localização de um famoso líder de uma aldeia aborígene australiana o qual ele pretendia visitar para ser curado. No outro, ele enviou uma foto da tigela com cereais integrais e leite, reclamando que o chef foi descuidado e que haviam cabelos negros por toda a refeição.

Para recuperar-se da exaustão de tanto esforço, o Agreste se dedicou à um de seus passatempos recentemente descobertos – pouco antes de seu súbito amor por listas malignas e canetas coloridas -, era uma atividade altamente vantajosa para ele e suas inspirações: assistir quaisquer séries do Netflix relacionadas à moda.

A sugestão de começar a assistir tudo aquilo foi de Adrien: segundo ele, o pai era muito parecido com um dos jurados de Project Runway. Porém Gabriel não acreditava ser parecido com Tim Gunn nem fisicamente e muito menos em suas tomadas de decisões. Foi daí que surgiu a ideia de assistir a todos os episódios e dar suas próprias notas para os figurinos.

O jeito obsessivo com o qual o Agreste assistiu e julgou todos os episódios fez com que as temporadas disponíveis fossem poucas e ele precisasse migrar e dar suas notas para figurinos de outras séries – a com melhor pontuação foi a que estava terminando de assistir na noite anterior enquanto o filho buscava por sua doença: RuPaul’s Drag Race.

Não demorou mais do que duas horas até que ele também terminasse de assistir a esta série e se visse imergido em um tédio absoluto. Gabriel até pensou em ter uma melhora momentânea e voltar ao trabalho, mas uma ideia melhor surgiu antes que ele saísse do quarto.

Com um nervosismo prévio por mudanças, ele agarrou o controle da TV e mudou a categoria que estava assistindo. Por alguns segundos ponderou que talvez fosse o momento certo de imergir no mundo mágico dos desenhos chineses dos quais o filho vivia falando, mas um filme na aba de recomendados tomou para si toda a sua atenção:

.

_VELVET BUZZSAW_

_Um temido crítico, uma fria galerista e uma ambiciosa assistente roubam as pinturas de um artista recém-falecido – com graves consequências._

.

Se aquele filme não era destinado a ele, não poderia ser para outra pessoa.


	8. No dia em que eu sumir...

Os conhecimentos de Nathalie sobre toda a rotina dos Agreste a fazia estar cinco passos à frente, sempre. Ela sabia do tempo que os ensaios matutinos ao ar livre demoravam, sabia perfeitamente o tempo que levariam de volta para casa e sabia que o atraso de mais de dez minutos era injustificável, ou melhor, só poderia ser causado por uma variável que ela nunca conseguiu controlar completamente:

— Félix... — ela disse baixo, observando o filho sair do carro que acabara de entrar pelos portões da mansão.

O loiro mal havia notado ela, estava ocupado demais conversando algo com o “irmão mais novo”. Ele parecia estar verdadeiramente focado no assunto, despertando uma picada de curiosidade na mãe. Para a sorte dela, quando os garotos chegaram às escadas da entrada, ela ainda conseguiu ouvir uma parte da conversa:

— E é por isso que você não pode falar absolutamente, não queremos que a minha mãe se preocupe atoa. Principalmente porque eu seria obrigado a não ser tão amável com você, Adrien... — o olhar do mais velho focava inteiramente no Agreste, ignorando o mundo à volta e deixando parte de todo o ressentimento que ele sentia fluir na ameaça.

O mais novo, alheio a tudo aquilo, estava perdido entre memórias de um passado dolorosamente distante e novidades que passariam a fazer parte de sua vida agora:

— É a primeira vez que vem me esperar do lado de fora, mamãe!

Foi tudo o que ele disse enquanto acabava de subir os degraus saltitando, como se a assistente de seu pai fosse sumir a qualquer momento junto com aquela “brincadeira” de família. Ele a agarrou e abraçou, como se em um passe de mágicas ela realmente fosse sua mãe, como se ela realmente estivesse ali de novo.

Nathalie se controlou para não demonstrar surpresa alguma com todo aquele estardalhaço, ela simplesmente deixou ser abraçada e apoiou uma das mãos sobre a cabeça de Adrien. Ela não tinha como ser mais doce do que isso, não naquele momento.

— Quantas vezes eu tenho que falar que ela é minha mãe, não sua!?

— Ela é nossa!

— Minha, a sua..!

— Félix Sancoeur — a foz fria da mulher fez com que a disputa acalorada se transformasse em silencio.

— M-Mamãe... Mamãe, eu não faço ideia do que aquele motorista idiota contou a você, mas eu não tive culpa nenhuma! Eu só fui comprar um sorvete e quando voltei, eles estavam agindo como loucos! A culpa nem foi minha, o meu azar fez com que eu tivesse que andar atrás do sorveteiro por quase duas quadras e...

— Félix — novamente, aquilo bastou para que tudo retornasse ao silencio — Estava me referindo ao café da manhã com pelos de gato, mas agora que você tocou no assunto...

Ela conhecia o filho melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa, bastava dar corda e ele mesmo se enforcaria. Por mais inteligente que Félix Sancoeur pudesse ser, o nervosismo deixava-o embaralhado.

— Então o Gorila não falou sobre eu ter desaparecido no parque? — um aceno negativo da mãe fez com que ele suspirasse, abaixasse a cabeça e pensasse em alguma desculpa válida — Eu apenas devo ter confundido as tigelas de café da manhã, e sobre o parque: como eu disse, a culpa é do meu azar...

— Adrien, o seu irmão pediu permissão para comprar sorvete?

O Agreste, que a todo custo tentava se manter fora de tudo aquilo, apenas encarou o “irmão” por alguns segundos, a “mãe” e por fim acenou negativamente enquanto escondia o rosto na assistente.

— Então acredito que ele mereça um castigo adequado.

Adrien olhou mais uma vez para Félix, sentindo-se em parte culpado. O mais velho, por outro lado, encarava o Agreste de um jeito que não cabe descrição melhor do que uma comparação: “eram os mesmos olhos azuis de Gabriel quando irritado”.

.

.

.

Plagg é um gatinho de pelos negros, olhos verdes e uma fome insaciável – principalmente quando o assunto são queijos e demais guloseimas humanas. O que poucas pessoas sabem, é que um animal aparentemente indefeso tem a personalidade ameaçadora do dono.

Gorila havia deixado os rapazes na entrada e levou o carro para a garagem depois disso, sem nem notar que o pequenino ainda estava dentro do carro, dormindo tranquilamente. Um gato é apenas um animal preguiçoso, no fim das contas.

Porém, bastou que Plagg fosse enxotado do banco para demonstrar sua verdadeira periculosidade: usando as garras ele se agarrou à manga do uniforme do motorista, as presas perfuraram a pele em várias mordidas, os pelos eriçados só demonstravam que qualquer movimento brusco iria piorar a situação, até mesmo mais do que os gritos de pânico do grandalhão.

Obviamente, foi desta maneira que Gorila enxergou a situação.

Para Nathalie, que tinha ido atrás dele depois de dispensar os “filhos” enquanto pensava em um castigo, era uma cena tão vergonhosa que ela se repreendeu por ter vontade de rir do amigo. Afinal, era um marmanjo de quase dois metros de altura gritando e correndo pela garagem com um gato grudado no braço.

.

.

.

Gabriel Agreste estava indignado com o filme. Não por ser algo relacionado a horror e até agora não ter tido, de fato, alguma cena do gênero. Ele estava indignado porque tudo começava em um evento de exposição de artes, mas ele mal deu atenção para as obras porque sua mente estava muito mais preocupada em questionar o motivo errôneo pelo qual as pessoas se vestem tão esquisito para ocasiões do tipo.

Fez questão de pegar seu caderno de notas e escreveu sobre os personagens que julgou serem os principais até o momento: haveria, ali, uma competição de moda. Deixou ainda um grande espaço vazio para notas posteriores. Afinal, só tinha assistido os primeiros cinco minutos de filme.

.

.

.

Nathalie poderia ter ajudado Gorila a se livrar daquele terrivelmente perigoso gatinho que estava grudado nele, mas preferiu esperar pacientemente – prendendo as risadas – para ver onde aquilo iria parar.

Depois de alguns minutos se debatendo e gritando, o grandalhão conseguiu fazer Plagg solta-lo e, vendo como sua única alternativa para a sobrevivência, entrou pela porta dos fundos para a cozinha e subiu em uma das bancadas. Plagg foi atrás dele, encarando tudo como uma brincadeira. Nathalie também foi, mas ela só queria ter certeza de que nenhum utensílio exageradamente caro seria quebrado.

— Você não vai me ajudar a controlar essa sua bola de pelos com garras!?

— Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer do que manter um filhote de gato longe de você...

— O que seria mais importante do que salvar a minha vida, Nathalie!? — por alguns momentos, Gorila até pensou em sair de cima da bancada para conseguir encarar a amiga melhor, desconcertado por aquela falta de consideração... bastou olhar para o animal com pelos negros perigosamente próximo dele para mudar de ideia.

— Colocar o meu filho de castigo, por exemplo... — ela ergueu os ombros.

— Espera, você coloca ele de castigo? Você coloca mesmo ele de castigo? O seu filho já ficou de castigo antes?

— Claro que sim! Que tipo de mãe você acha que eu sou? Não é como se resolvesse de muitas coisas, mas pelo menos eu tento impor limites nele.

— Realmente não adianta...

— Tenta fazer melhor trabalhando feito uma escrava enquanto ele fica num internato todos os dias, sendo influenciado sabe-se lá por quem!

— E-Eu não quis ofender você, eu só...

— Acha que a culpa é só minha por ele ter esse jeito!? O que mais vai falar!? Que eu deveria ter me casado com o idiota do pai dele!?

— Se você me falar quem é o pai dele, talvez eu...

— Daqui a pouco vai falar que nem mesmo o meu gato tem limites!

Gorila achou melhor receber as acusações em absoluto silencio enquanto fazia uma nota mental de nunca mais tocar no assunto “mal comportamento” novamente. Talvez falar mal de Félix atingisse em cheio algum ponto em Nathalie responsável por toda a ira e raiva acumulada. Ela não tinha culpa de o filho ter um jeito tão... Gabriel?

.

.

.

Uma vez que sua folha para placares estava preparada – nada harmoniosa e enfeitada se comparado a sua lista maligna – Gabriel colocou o filme do começo mais uma vez. Precisava ficar atento a todos os figurinos, mas não apenas aos figurinos: às artes também. Obviamente, ele estava mais capacitado para julga-las do que aquele crítico fajuto.

A pior nota, com certeza, seria para a mulher com terno azul de purpurina. Ele, que ainda estava com os cabelos tingidos de roxo – agora em um tom mais claro -, conseguiu harmonizar aquele acidente terrível com suas calças vermelhas, porém, não havia no mundo alguém que conseguisse harmonizar purpurina com algo além de Audrey, é claro.

Para o espanto dele, aquela mulher de nota terrível era a assistente de uma que estava decentemente vestida – uma nota média, já que a estampa de onça do vestido estava longe de combinar com os sapatos. Talvez assistentes de pessoas que se vestem bem tendessem a se vestir mal, como Nathalie por exemplo...

.

.

.

Os dois rapazes loiros estavam sentados na escada principal. Felix estava encarando o nada e pedindo a todos os Deuses que conseguiu lembrar para que sua mãe não o matasse; Adrien, por outro lado, estava ainda sorrindo feito bobo só de imaginar como seria bom chegar dos ensaios fotográficos ou da escola e encontrar sua “mamãe” esperando na entrada.

Ambos interromperam seus pensamentos quando ouviram o som dos saltos de Nathalie se aproximando. Ela passou por eles sem falar palavra alguma, parando a caminhada em frente à porta do escritório.

— Me acompanhem, por favor.

Ela usou o tom de indiferença de sempre, algo que deixou o Agreste confuso e o Sancoeur completamente apavorado. Os irmãos obedeceram prontamente, se entreolhando e olhando para ela uma vez que já estavam dentro do ateliê.

— Por ter se comportado mal, você vai ser encarregado de colocar as tampas corretas em todos os marcadores. Você tem até o almoço — os olhos azuis encararam Félix da maneira mais fria possível, dando brecha para que ele apenas acenasse positivamente — E você, Adrien, vai ajudar ele.

— Nem pensar! — o mais velho bateu um dos pés contra o chão — Eu aceito o meu castigo, mas por que ele tem que me ajudar? Eu não preciso de ajuda, mãe!

— Eu não me importo, Félix... — Nathalie murmurou completamente descontente, se acomodando na cadeira.

— Mas mãe, isso nem é um castigo pra ele! Olha a cara de feliz que ele está!

— Quem está de castigo é você, Félix. Adrien adora fazer esse tipo de coisa — novamente, ela encarou o filho. Ele parecia ter finalmente entendido o ponto daquela tortura, já que se calou e começou a reunir os marcadores.

— Vai ser divertido... — Adrien sussurrou baixinho, ansioso por começar a rabiscar vários e vários papeis com as canetas do pai.

.

.

.

A fera indomável e de pelos negros foi presa em uma armadilha conhecida como “escorredor de macarrão”. Não era o melhor jeito de prender um gato, mas foi a única coisa que Gorila conseguiu fazer.

Como garantia de segurança, ele saiu pela porta dos fundos. Era melhor dar a volta pelo jardim e entrar pela entrada principal do que correr o risco de ter aquela criatura de garras afiadas agarrada na manga dele mais uma vez.

.

.

.

Treze minutos de filme.

TREZE MINUTOS.

Do que importavam agora as notas para os vestuários e para as artes? Do que adiantava o empate estilístico entre a estampa de plantas do Jon e as vestimentas tradicionais do Piers? Do que adiantava continuar assistindo aquele filme que parecia ter sido feito pensando em Gabriel Agreste se, em menos de treze minutos, o crítico e a assistente da galerista estavam fazendo coisas obscenas em um sofá barato!?

Ao menos, pensou Gabriel, ela não estava mais com aquele terno de purpurina azul.

Medidas precisavam ser tomadas, medidas drásticas! Se algo desse jeito aconteceu em um filme que ele estava assistindo, que controle etário os desenhos que Adrien consumia poderiam ter!? Nathalie precisava resolver isso!

.

.

.

Enquanto Adrien riscava com cada caneta por vez pacientemente tentando achar a tampa da tonalidade certa para cada uma, Félix faltava pouco rasgar o papel com a ponta delicada dos marcadores, ele estava irritado.

— Você não pode fazer isso, vai acabar achatando a ponta... — Adrien avisou como se fosse um professor de artes que tentava explicar uma matéria importante para o aluno.

— E daí? — o outro loiro apenas ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— Daí que cada caneta estragada vai sair da sua mesada, Félix — a mãe alertou, voltando a ignorar os adolescentes em seguida para atender uma ligação.

— E essas canetas são caras?

— São, bastante... — o Agreste respondeu no tom mais sério que poderia usar — É por isso que o meu pai não deixa eu chegar perto delas.

— Tenho quase certeza de que não é exatamente este o motivo, Adrien...

— Como assim? — os olhos verdes encararam o mais velho transbordando de curiosidade, talvez sabendo o motivo, Adrien finalmente pudesse contorna-lo e mexer nas canetas quando bem entendesse.

Quando Félix tomou folego para começar sua longa explicação sobre como o jeito infantil de Adrien fazia com que as pessoas não confiassem nele plenamente, principalmente com objetos preciosos, o celular dele começou a avisar que mensagens estavam chegando. Uma atrás da outra, várias e várias.

.

_Gabriel Agreste diz:_

_“Nathalie, precisamos conversar! ” [10:13]_

_._

_Gabriel Agreste diz:_

_“Nathalie, essa Net alguma coisa não deveria ter controle parental? ” [10:13]_

_._

_Gabriel Agreste diz:_

_“Eu vou mandar o técnico vir desinstalar isso da televisão do meu filho, marque hora com ele” [10:13]_

_._

_Gabriel Agreste diz:_

_“Nathalie, você está demorando a responder! ” [10:13]_

_._

_Gabriel Agreste diz:_

_“Realmente vai fazer uma pessoa enferma como eu sair dos aposentos e enfrentar essa escada perigosa só para discutir sobre as coisas terríveis que meu filho pode estar assistindo por sua culpa? ” [10:14]_

_._

_Gabriel Agreste diz:_

_“Eu vou ir mesmo, hein! ” [10:14]_

_._

_Gabriel Agreste diz:_

_“Minha nossa, Nathalie! O que custa me responder!?” [10:15]_

_._

_Gabriel Agreste diz:_

_“Eu vou ir no três...” [10:15]_

_._

_Gabriel Agreste diz:_

_“1...” [10:15]_

_._

_Gabriel Agreste diz:_

_“2...” [10:15]_

_._

_Nathalie Sancoeur diz:_

_“Espera!” [10:15]_

_._

_Gabriel Agreste diz:_

_“3...” [10:15]_

_._

_Gabriel Agreste diz:_

_“Eu já tinha mandado quando você me respondeu, agora estou indo para o ateliê e espero que você esteja ocupada o suficiente para não me dar atenção! ” [10:16]_

.

— Essa não! — Félix mordeu o interior das bochechas, nervoso, pensando em qual lugar daquele maldito lugar poderia usar como esconderijo.

— O que foi? — Adrien encarou o irmão mais velho com certa preocupação.

— O seu pai está vindo!

— Meu pai está vindo!?

— Está vindo!

— Ele está vindo!

— Falem baixo! — Nathalie encarou os dois de maneira irritada, voltando a atenção para a ligação potencialmente importante que estava tendo.

— Droga, droga, droga, droga... — Félix repetia nervosamente, olhando de um lado a outro.

— A janela, rápido! — Adrien apontou.

Tudo a partir daí aconteceu rápido demais.

Félix praticamente se jogou pela janela, o nervosismo realmente o fazia perder o discernimento. Para a sorte dele, o ateliê fica no primeiro andar. O máximo de danos possíveis seriam joelhos ralados e um pouco de dor.

Adrien voltou para onde estava testando as canetas, recolheu o maior número possível e tentou esconder o que estava fazendo. O pai iria brigar com ele caso visse aquilo, mesmo que ele não estivesse fazendo mal algum.

Nathalie continuou com a ligação enquanto digitava algumas coisas, ela parecia tão focada que nem notou tudo o que estava acontecendo ao redor. Ela manteve-se assim até o superior chegar no ateliê, empurrando as portas como se fosse coloca-las abaixo.

— Nathalie! — Gabriel recuperou o fôlego antes de continuar — Com quem pensa que está falando para dar prioridade à uma ligação e não às minhas mensagens!?

— Senhora Audrey Borgeois, senhor. Quer falar diretamente com ela? — com sua habitual indiferença, Nathalie ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

Em circunstâncias normais, falar com Audrey seria a última coisa que Gabriel poderia querer. Porém, a desconfiança latente sobre Nathalie estar falando com o namorado fez com que ele praticamente tomasse o telefone das mãos da assistente.

— Quem está falando? — ele não se importou em parecer simpático, pelo contrário, chegou a deixar seu jeito mesquinho desmascarado.

_— Sua melhor amiga, Audrey Borgeois! Francamente, Gabriel, quem mais poderia ser!? Sua esposa!? Ninguém liga pra você além de mim, é claro!_

— Ah... — e assim ele perdeu completamente a pose e ficou preso em um limbo entre decepção e arrependimento — Audrey, eu...

_— Liguei porque preciso do seu texto para ontem, mas essa sua assistente incapacitada está teimando comigo! Demita ela agora mesmo!_

— A Nathalie, ela...

_— Quantas vezes eu já disse que você só não cresce mais por culpa dessa mulherzinha!? Acredita que ela não me deu uma data fixa para a sua viagem para cá ainda!? Gabriel, eu estou avisando: ela é um perigo para a sua carreira e..._

— É que eu estou doente e...

_— Oh! Minha nossa! — toda a irritação da voz dela desapareceu e um drama exagerado tomou lugar — O que você tem? É grave? ... é contagioso? Como eu não fui informada disso antes!? Vou ir para Paris o quanto antes para demitir essa sua assistente!_

— Não é necessário!

_— Mas Gabriel, somos amigos e eu..._

— Eu vou ir a um especialista ainda essa semana, não precisa se preocupar com nada!

_— Mas eu preciso do seu texto e..._

— A ligação... cortando... estou em um túnel... elevador... avião... até... — e, antes que a mulher do outro lado da linha tivesse tempo para se despedir, Gabriel encerrou a ligação e suspirou aliviado — Eu não falei que as ligações dela estavam suspensas?

— Eu estava cuidando de tudo até você chegar, senhor... — a assistente encolheu os ombros.

— Por que o senhor não quer falar com a tia Audrey, pai? — Adrien perguntou curioso, esquecendo-se completamente de esconder os marcadores para prestar atenção na conversa dos adultos.

— Porque ela quer um artigo com a minha opinião sobre festas à fantasia antes do aniversário da Chloe e eu... — o Agreste mais velho olhou para o filho, ou melhor, para o que estava na mão dele — Esses são os meus marcadores profissionais, filho? — utilizando do máximo esforço possível, Gabriel controlou a irritação e tentou soar ameno.

— ... Sim.

— E essa folha A3 completamente rabiscada com os meus marcadores profissionais é aquele papel especial que eu uso para as minhas criações, filho? — já era possível notar a irritação arranhando a voz no fim da frase.

— ... É.

— E por que você rabiscou ela toda... — o Agreste mais velho precisou respirar fundo antes de continuar— ... meu filho?

— Porque...

— Porque eu pedi, senhor. Adrien está me ajudando a arrumar seus marcadores e recarrega-los, já que o senhor está doente e não pode fazer tanto esforço — Nathalie explicou, se levantando e encarando o superior.

— Entendo, entendo perfeitamente — mais uma vez ele suspirou, apertando as têmporas — Nathalie, pode vir comigo um momento? Temos que discutir sobre uma pauta importante.

— Não é melhor eu sair e vocês dois conversarem aqui? — Adrien perguntou um tanto mais curioso do que de costume, era raro ver os dois juntos sem ser no ateliê e mais raro ainda para discutir uma “pauta importante”.

— E atrapalhar a sua recém criatividade para rabiscar os meus papéis caríssimos com os meus marcadores? Nem pensar, filho... — Por mais que doesse ver suas Copics indefesas sendo utilizadas de maneira tão esdrúxula, parte de Gabriel estava feliz em ver o filho seguindo os mesmos passos que ele.

.

.

.

Quando Gorila estava prestes a entrar pela porta principal, ouviu um barulho estranho vindo das folhagens. Ele até pensou em entrar na mansão e fingir que não tinha ouvido absolutamente nada, mas antes de abrir a porta se lembrou que as janelas do ateliê estavam abertas e que o barulho parecia ter vindo de perto de lá, só significando uma coisa:

Nathalie estava em perigo porque o sequestro de Félix no parque não deu certo e agora eles queriam levar ela como garantia de uma dívida pelo tráfico do café alucinógeno. Eles tinham entrado na mansão e implantado alguma substância que ela tinha alergia e também arrumaram um jeito de tirar Gabriel de perto do ateliê, só para que ela resolvesse abrir as janelas para que eles a sequestrassem!

A ordem cronológica poderia estar desordenada, assim como aquela pequenina teoria da conspiração não fazia absolutamente sentido algum, mas nada disso impediu o guarda-costas de ir sorrateiramente ver o que estava acontecendo. Bem ou mal, era o trabalho dele garantir a segurança da mansão e era isso o que ele faria.

Quanto mais ele se aproximava, mais era possível notar que tinha alguém escondido no meio das folhas. Também era evidente que não se tratava de um mafioso perigoso que poderia fazer mal a Nathalie, mas sim de um mafioso mirim:

— Félix? — se o grandalhão tivesse sobrancelhas, elas estariam levantadas em surpresa agora.

— Fala baixo! — pediu o loiro em um sussurro irritado.

— Por quê? — dessa vez ele também falou baixo.

— Olha ai dentro... — ele encarou a janela acima de si por alguns segundos.

Gorila seguiu a sugestão, imaginando que talvez fosse um presenciar uma negociação entre mafiosos perigosos ou Nathalie roubando o cofre da mansão, mas viu algo bem pior: Gabriel Agreste.  Instantaneamente, o grandalhão se abaixou.

— Precisamos sair daqui, ele vai notar que as janelas estão abertas.

— Eu sei, mas como? — definitivamente, o nervosismo arruinava completamente qualquer tipo de pensamento lógico de Félix.

— ... Andando?

— Ficou louco!? Ele vai ver que tem pessoas andando pelo jardim! — o loiro sussurrou em pânico.

— ... Rastejando?

— É, é uma boa ideia, vamos rastejando!

Gorila não contestou e muito menos pensou em como aquilo era uma ideia estupida. Os dois poderiam muito bem ter se abaixado e andado até estarem fora da vista das janelas do ateliê, mas não: os dois se jogaram no gramado e foram rastejando até a porta principal, como se fossem duas crianças brincando de imitar minhocas.

Quando finalmente chegaram até a entrada, exaustos e com algumas gramíneas agarradas pela roupa, os dois se colocaram de pé. Ambos compartilhavam de uma tensão exageradamente grande, que perdurou até que a porta foi aberta. Para piorar ainda mais o nervosismo dos dois, tudo o que viram foi Nathalie e Gabriel saindo do ateliê e indo para as escadas.

Os dois poderiam ter sido vistos! Tudo poderia ter sido arruinado! Absolutamente tudo, mas felizmente não foi. O estilista e a assistente nem mesmo notaram que a porta da entrada estava aberta, porém, na mente de Félix e na do Gorila, o fato dos dois não terem sido descobertos foi graças a ambos terem se escondido atrás dos vasos de plantas da entrada.

Os dois ficaram parados como estátuas, com os galhos ajudando a esconder praticamente nada. Ficaram assim por tempo o suficiente até que o Agreste e a assistente sumissem de vista, ficaram ainda um pouco além apenas para garantir que não seriam pegos.

— E agora? — o loiro sussurrou.

— Precisamos ir para um lugar seguro... — o outro cochichou em resposta.

— Cozinha?

— Não, nada de ir para a cozinha!

— Que lugar poderia ser seguro então!?

Os dois não notaram que estavam longe de continuar sussurrando, mas Adrien notou. Depois que o pai e a “mãe” saíram do ateliê, ele tinha procurado por Félix olhando pelas janelas e não encontrou nada, mas bastou ouvir a voz do irmão para ir correndo até a entrada da mansão.

— O que vocês dois estão fazendo? — foi tudo o que o Agreste mais jovem conseguiu perguntar enquanto encarava o irmão mais velho e o guarda-costas escondidos atrás de algumas plantas decorativas.

— Fala baixo! — os dois escondidos falaram em uníssono.

— Adrien, precisamos de um lugar seguro que o seu pai não costume ir — Félix encarou o outro loiro, tentando não deixar tão obvio o quando dependia da ajuda dele.

— Fácil: qualquer lugar fora da mansão!

— Mas tem que ser aqui dentro, Adrien — acrescentou o Sancoeur depois de um revirar de olhos.

— Nesse caso... — o mais novo pareceu pensativo por alguns instantes antes de sorrir.

.

.

.

Nathalie seguiu o superior sem falar absolutamente nada. Provavelmente ele iria pedir ajuda para o texto sobre festas à fantasia, isso se realmente fosse um assunto relacionado à trabalho, o que dificilmente seria. Era muito mais fácil prever que seria alguma conversa relacionada à uma viagem urgente para o meio de uma tribo indígena na Austrália.

— E qual seria a pauta importante, senhor? — Nathalie perguntou enquanto se controlava para não revirar os olhos, uma vez que já estavam no quarto do Agreste e ela imaginava a imensidade de assuntos completamente aleatórios que ele poderia usar.

— Você ficou realmente parada enquanto Adrien destruía os meus marcadores e meus papeis!? — ele bufou, saindo completamente de algum tema esperado.

— Ele estava me ajudando, não é como se o senhor usasse esses materiais sempre. Normalmente prefere os meios digitais e...

— São materiais caríssimos, Nathalie! — ele pontuou.

— Seu MacPro foi mais do que caríssimo, senhor.

— Mas eu vou usar ele para o resto da vida, vale à pena.

— Com o valor que pagou, compraria marcadores o suficiente para os seus netos.

— Exatamente neste ponto que eu queria chegar, algo próximo. É uma conversa de adultos, Nathalie.

— Eu não vou ter a conversa sobre bebês com o Adrien, senhor.

— Não é **_essa_** conversa, Nathalie! Por favor! — mais uma vez, Gabriel apertou as têmporas — Está vendo isso? — ele apontou para a televisão enorme, pausada exatamente aos treze minutos de filme e mostrando apenas a escuridão.

— Uma televisão desligada? — ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Não, Nathalie! Francamente, você já foi melhor do que isso... — ele suspirou — Esse filme que eu estava vendo é completamente inapropriado para o meu filho por culpa dessa cena!

— Qual cena?

— Essa cena com a assistente e o crítico.

— Eu entenderia melhor se eu visse a cena toda, senhor, não apenas essa tela preta.

Deixando clara a irritação e tentando não demonstrar sua total incapacidade em conduzir o controle remoto, Gabriel voltou alguns minutos do filme. Na verdade, ele voltou tempo demais: para uma cena onde o crítico conversava com a assistente, aos 8:10. Mais especificamente quando ela falava “Cansei de namorar artistas”.

Tentando entender o que poderia ter de tão sério naquilo, Nathalie tentou interpretar aquelas palavras com todo o drama exagerado do superior:

— Isso te fez lembrar da senhora Emilie e que provavelmente ela já disse isso algumas vezes na vida dela, principalmente depois que vocês ficavam brigando por horas, senhor?

— Na verdade, eu apenas voltei demais. Obrigado por me fazer ter lembranças desagradáveis, Nathalie.

— Não há de que, senhor.

.

_A festa de gala da inauguração do hotel Bourgeois terminou mais cedo para o casal Agreste._

_Durante toda a festa, Emilie e Gabriel ficaram trocando cochichos mal-humorados até que resolveram que a melhor alternativa era voltarem para casa antes que algum dos jornalistas os usasse como assunto para a coluna de fofocas. Bastou que chegassem na mansão para que os cochichos se tornassem gritos histéricos enquanto os dois zanzavam pela entrada._

_— QUAL É O SEU PROBLEMA COMIGO, GABRIEL AGRESTE!? — Emilie gritou assim que a porta principal foi fechada._

_— COM VOCÊ: NENHUM, EMILIE AGRESTE. O MEU PROBLEMA É COM ESSA BOLSA HORRÍVEL! — para enfatizar, Gabriel gesticulou e por fim apontou para a belíssima bolsa que a esposa usava._

_— FOI VOCÊ QUEM ME DEU ESSA BOLSA HORRÍVEL! — a mulher fez questão de arremessar o acessório na direção dele, errando por poucos centímetros._

_— MAS NÃO DEI PARA VOCÊ USAR COM ESSES SAPATOS! VOCÊ SÓ TOMA PÉSSIMAS DECISÕES!_

_— VAI COMEÇAR A CONTROLAR O QUE EU VISTO!? É ISSO O QUE QUER!?_

_— ENTENDA QUE É A SUA OBRIGAÇÃO SE VESTIR BEM! — ao fim da frase, Gabriel precisou desviar de um sapato que foi arremessado nele — VOCÊ SE CASOU COM UM ESTILISTA!_

_— EU ME CASEI COM UM IDIOTA! — a loira arremessou o restante do par, já buscando por mais objetos que poderia jogar no marido._

_— EU JÁ ESTOU FICANDO CANSADO DESSE SEU JEITO EGOISTA!_

_— E EU JÁ ESTOU CANSADA DE ARTISTAS NA MINHA VIDA!_

_— Quer saber, querida? Eu vou voltar ao trabalho porque se não fosse por esse artista idiota, não teríamos nada!_

_— E se não fosse pelas minhas decisões horríveis, você não teria chego tão longe!_

_— Essa discussão já acabou, Emilie!_

_— Ótimo! Volta para o seu trabalho estupido enquanto eu me entupo de calmantes para conseguir dormir do seu lado!_

_A resposta que Gabriel deu para a esposa foi bater a porta do ateliê o mais forte possível e se trancar lá dentro. Já sem paciência e muito menos condições psicológicas para lidar com aquilo, Emilie subiu as escadas enquanto tentava segurar as lagrimas de raiva._

_— Senhora... — Nathalie chamou baixo, estava encostada na porta do quarto de Adrien e tinha ouvido tudo, mas como sempre, ela preferiu não interferir na briga dos dois._

_— Eu não quero saber, Nathalie..._

_— O seu filho já está dormindo e eu..._

_— Eu já disse que não quero saber! Deixa ele dormindo, leva com você, tanto faz! Eu não quero saber! — e, assim como o marido, a loira entrou no quarto e bateu a porta o mais forte que conseguiu._

.

Mais uma vez, Gabriel tentou colocar no momento certo. Porém, como criatura exagerada que é, dessa vez ele adiantou demais e acabou indo parar aos 13:50. Para a surpresa dele e da assistente, o crítico estava completamente nu enquanto trabalhava no notebook.

— É realmente chocante, mas não tem nada exatamente sendo exposto e...

— Calada, Nathalie. Não é essa cena ainda.

Dessa vez enquanto tentava colocar no momento certo, o Agreste estava completamente vermelho e envergonhado. Talvez não fosse a melhor ideia mostrar aquela cena completamente devassa para uma assistente, principalmente no quarto dele: fugiria completamente do profissionalismo e poderia resultar em um processo. Porém, era pelo bem de Adrien.

Ele conseguiu.

Exatamente aos 12:50 ele tirou do pause e encarou a parede, esperando pela reação de Nathalie.

— Era só isso? — a mulher perguntou enquanto tentava reprimir todas as reclamações possíveis por ter sido tirada do trabalho para ir ver aquilo.

— Como assim “era só isso”!? Você viu ele colocando a mão na...

— Por baixo da saia dela? Ela quem colocou a mão dele lá, na verdade, tanto que ele pareceu surpreso. Aliás, apenas deu a entender que foi algo além disso, já que cortou. Talvez, lá na frente, o senhor descubra que não aconteceu nada porque, como o próprio ator disse: ela o deixa confuso.

— Não te chamei aqui para fazer uma análise profunda do filme! Te chamei para reclamar da falta de controle do que meu filho pode assistir!

— Existe uma coisa chamada faixa etária e...

— O que ele pode estar assistindo nessa coisa!? Eu não quero nem pensar em toda a inocência do meu filho sendo arruinada por, por...

— Um homem nu mexendo num notebook?

— Não! Aquilo não teve nenhum teor erótico como isso e... e... Ela é a assistente e ele um crítico de moda! Não entende como isso é errado!?

— Não — já sem paciência para continuar, ela cruzou os braços — Não está se colocando no lugar do crítico e me colocando no lugar da assistente, não é? Sabe que eu posso processar o senhor ou algo pior, não sabe?

— Nathalie! O ponto é que...

— Que existe uma coisa chamada faixa etária! — sem dar mais chances para argumentação, ela tomou o controle remoto e voltou para a tela principal do filme — Dezesseis anos! Faltam meses até que o Adrien faça dezesseis! A conta dele iria bloquear o acesso e mais: acha mesmo que ele iria ver um filme desse tipo ao invés de animes!?

— A questão é que...

— Você colocou ele para assistir RuPaul’s Drag Race ontem à noite!

— Isso é completamente...

— Tem uma parede de escalada no quarto dele! Uma parede de escalada!

— E o que isso tem a ver com o filme!? — foi a vez de Gabriel perder completamente a compostura.

— O senhor não sabe o jeito certo de cuidar de uma criança!

— E nem você!

O silencio dominou completamente o ambiente.

Já era a segunda vez no mesmo dia em que a capacidade de ser uma boa mãe de Nathalie estava sendo desconsiderada. Porém, dessa vez, ela não podia gritar em plenos pulmões que era uma mãe perfeita na medida do possível.

Gabriel ficou encarando a assistente por alguns momentos, se perguntando se aquilo poderia ter, de alguma forma, feito com que ela pensasse em arrumar uma criança com o namorado misterioso e abandonar de vez o trabalho. Ele não podia permitir tal coisa!

— Eu não estou falando que Adrien é meu filho e não seu, como em todas as outras vezes... — o tom que ele usou foi o mais calmo possível para não soar como repreensão — Só estou tentando dizer que você é excelente no seu trabalho, mas não são todas as mulheres que servem para serem mães. Você provavelmente iria ser uma péssima, daquele tipo que fica longe do filho mesmo quando está perto porque só quer trabalhar... É melhor ter apenas um gato, você parece ser do tipo de pessoa que gosta de gatos. Claro, eu não quis ofender você, Nathalie...

— Ofender? O senhor apenas se descreveu, está longe de conseguir me ofender agindo assim... — foi tudo o que Nathalie disse antes de sair do quarto e deixar um Agreste muito confuso com suas palavras para trás.

.

.

.

As crianças não estavam mais no ateliê, não estavam na cozinha e nem mesmo no quarto de Adrien. Nathalie já estava começando a ficar preocupada por imaginar todos os tipos de travessura que Félix poderia ter feito. Ela precisava pegar a bolsa e sair atrás deles o mais rápido possível.

Para o alivio dela, assim que entrou no quarto de empregados que tinha deixado as coisas, encontrou os dois rapazes e o guarda-costas conversando. Tirando por algumas folhas e manchas de grama nas roupas de Félix e de Gorila, não tinha absolutamente nada de errado com eles.

— Oi, mãe! — sorriu o loiro mais velho.

— Oi! — Adrien também sorriu.

Por alguns poucos segundos, ela quase esboçou um sorriso, mas bastou se lembrar que eles estavam fora do castigo para aquela ideia de demonstrar algum tipo de alegria ir para o ralo:

— Vocês dois deveriam estar arrumando os marcadores, posso saber o porquê de estarem aqui? — ela cruzou os braços, esperando explicações.

— Eu pulei pela janela e... — começou Félix.

— Tivemos que rastejar, porque... — Gorila também tentou contribuir na explicação.

— Viemos para um lugar seguro, já que o meu pai... — o Agreste tentou explicar, arruinando por completo a ordem.

— Chega, eu não quero mais saber! — ela perdeu o pouco de paciência que ainda tinha — Eu saio de perto de vocês por dois minutos e fazem uma teoria da conspiração para fugirem do castigo!?

— Mas mãe... — Félix tentou fazer os olhos de gato abandonado.

— Sem “mas”!

— Mas mamãe, é verdade... — Adrien também deu o seu melhor para imitar aquele olhar irresistível.

— Eu disse que já chega! — Nathalie começou a bater um dos pés contra o chão — Eu sabia que manter vocês dois juntos não seria uma boa ideia! Vocês três! — ela se corrigiu — Eu quero ver o dia em que eu sumir, o que vocês vão fazer sem mim para colocar um pouco de juízo nessas cabeças ocas!

— Você não pode sumir também! — por impulso, Adrien praticamente pulou em cima dela e a abraçou como se Nathalie realmente pudesse sumir de um momento para o outro. Ele não queria sequer imaginar algo assim acontecendo de novo com alguém próximo.

— Se a senhora sumir, me leva junto! — Félix também a abraçou, em parte estava preocupado e em parte estava com ciúmes de Adrien.

— Vou pensar no caso de vocês... — ela revirou os olhos, ainda estava irritada com aquele péssimo comportamento deles.

— Se realmente precisar sumir e quiser um motorista... — Gorila ergueu os ombros, já estava mais do que inserido no meio daquela história com a máfia, ser um ajudante de fuga não pioraria tanto assim as coisas.


	9. Surpresas e Coincidências de Dia das Mães

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiramente: Feliz dia Das Mães! (sabiam que essa data muda de acordo com o lugar?).  
> Segundamente: este capítulo TODINHO é um especial. Ele se passa em um período distante onde reis e dragões guerreavam por... não, não tão distante assim, kkks. Ele se passa quando Adrien e Félix eram apenas duas crianças, quando Nathalie não tinha completado nem mesmo um ano trabalhando para os Agreste.  
> Espero que vocês gostem e que façam muitas teorias!

Em uma noite de tempestade, em que os relâmpagos lançavam sua claridade pelos vidros da janela e geravam sombras monstruosas, apenas dois cômodos da grande mansão Agreste continuavam com suas luzes acesas: a entrada, onde Emilie tentava se distrair com um livro de contos; e o ateliê, onde Gabriel e Nathalie continuavam seus respectivos trabalhos.

— Senhor... — Nathalie chamou pelo superior o mais baixo possível, não queria deixa-lo irritado, ou melhor, mais irritado do que o normal.

— O que você quer? — A voz dele soou ranzinza como sempre.

— Já passa das dez, eu preciso ir para casa.

— Você ganha por horas extras — foi tudo o que ele se limitou a responder.

Ambos voltaram a trabalhar sem falar absolutamente nada, com apenas o som da tempestade e dos raios ecoando pelo ambiente. Alguns minutos se passaram e a porta foi suavemente aberta, Emilie entrou e encarou os dois:

— Já passa das dez, Nathalie. Você deveria ir para casa antes que o metrô pare de funcionar por causa da chuva...

— Querida, a Nathalie está ocupada — Gabriel tentou controlar o tom claramente irritado.

— Meu amor, a Nathalie tem a vida dela! Ela com certeza não é uma pessoa viciada em trabalho como você. — Emilie não tentou mascarar o tom cítrico das palavras.

— A Nathalie, quer dizer, eu gostaria realmente de ir para casa agora. Posso até mesmo terminar o que estou fazendo, mas se eu não for logo...

— Se quer tanto assim ir, então vá! Mas não faça questão alguma de voltar amanhã pela manhã! — O homem se levantou, apoiando as mãos na mesa — Eu sabia que esse tipo de trabalho não era para uma qualquer, eu preciso de alguém com motivação e não mais uma das suas amiguinhas cabeça de vento, Emilie!

— Nathalie é perfeita para o trabalho, você que é um péssimo chefe!

— Por favor! — A assistente interrompeu os dois — Eu preciso ir, mas volto segunda-feira no horário de sempre, pronta para terminar todo o trabalho e dentro do prazo. Gostaria que não brigassem por...

— Quem você pensa que é para me pedir algo, assistente!? — O Agreste voltou a se sentar.

— Vamos, Nathalie... — Emilie a puxou por uma das mãos — Deixa esse artista frustrado sozinho que é melhor.

Um trovão impediu que um murmúrio de Gabriel fosse ouvido pelas mulheres enquanto elas saiam do ateliê. Não era novidade para nenhuma das duas que todo aquele mal humor era devido ao prazo para um dos desfiles estar se esgotando, mas mesmo assim a Agreste não conseguia entender o motivo de tanta irritação com a assistente.

Nathalie era educada, inteligente, centrada e está sempre um passo à frente de tudo. Diferente de todos os outros candidatos à vaga, ela tinha conseguido se manter por meses, lidando perfeitamente bem com a pressão e o chefe ranzinza. Entretanto, Gabriel continuava tratando ela como uma desconhecida, um perigo em potencial.

— Obrigada por me tirar de lá — a assistente sussurrou quando soltou a mão da amiga.

— Quer que eu peça ao motorista para te deixar em casa? — A loira segurou-a mais uma vez, mas agora com um abraço — Está chovendo tanto e você mora tão longe...

— Não precisa, eu vou ficar bem — um tanto sem jeito, Nathalie retribuiu ao abraço.

Depois da despedida terna, Emilie observou a amiga seguir pela rua enfrentando a tempestade até que a perdeu de vista. Ela suspirou pesadamente, ponderando se voltaria para a sua leitura em uma das poltronas ou se exigiria explicações do marido sobre aquele comportamento.

A curiosidade latente fez com que ela entrasse no ateliê sem cerimônia alguma. Gabriel fingiu ignora-la até que ela estivesse finalmente frente a ele, sentada onde minutos atrás sua assistente estava.

— O que quer? — Ele nem mesmo tirou os olhos dos desenhos para falar com a esposa.

— Conversar.

— Sério? — O homem suspirou — Emilie, o desfile é em alguns dias, não dá para esperar?

— Não, não dá para esperar! — A voz dela não parecia irritada, era algo mais parecido com desespero e necessidade — Gabriel, nos conhecemos desde sempre! Eu sei que você é uma pessoa difícil, mas você é um monstro com a Nathalie! — Em resposta, o marido revirou os olhos. Sentindo que ao menos ele estava prestando atenção no que ela falava, ela continuou: — Por favor, dá uma chance de verdade a ela.

— Não!

— Por que não!?

— Porque ela é uma pessoa perigosa, manipuladora e provavelmente só está esperando eu virar as costas para arruinar a minha vida! Sabemos como esse tipo de gente faz, Emilie! — Gabriel suspirou — Eu sei que você adora ela, mas o que garante que ela não se aproximou de você por interesse?

— Eu quem me aproximei dela, Gabriel...

— E o que garante que ela não manipulou tudo para você pensar assim?

— Chega, você está ficando neurótico!

— Ela se livrou da Audrey em menos de vinte minutos e o neurótico sou eu!? Essa mulher consegue fazer absolutamente tudo o que eu peço, tudo dentro do prazo! Ela é a única até agora que não cometeu erro nenhum, sabe quanto trabalho dá manter ela ocupada o tempo todo!?

— Ah, Gabriel, eu não acredito! — A mulher se levantou e começou a zanzar pelo ateliê — Você está se ouvindo!? Está louco! Louco!

— Quanto mais ocupada ela estiver, menos tempo ela tem para pensar em algum jeito de nos apunhalar pelas costas! — Ele também se levantou — Querida, você não está vendo? É tudo um plano dessa degenerada: ela se faz de santa, nós dois brigamos e ela vai se aproveitar da situação para...

— Para quê!? Gabriel, se não confia nela, faça um teste ou algo do tipo, mas para de ficar fantasiando tanto assim!

— Emilie...

— A conversa termina agora! — A loira cruzou os braços, encarando o marido de uma maneira irritada.

— Tá, tá... — o Agreste apertou as têmporas — E como eu posso testar ela?

— Você é criativo o suficiente para imaginar algum jeito.

— Mas querida...

— Eu já disse que a conversa terminou, Gabriel Agreste — ela observou o marido voltar derrotado para a bancada de trabalho — Já está tarde, deveria ir dormir.

— Logo eu vou.

— Não demora, tá?

— Está bem...

— Boa noite?

— Boa noite, amor da minha vida — Gabriel suspirou — Agora me deixa trabalhar em paz, querida.

— Grosso! — Emilie o acusou, batendo a porta atrás de si quando saiu.

.

.

.

As últimas coisas que Emilie conseguiu se lembrar da noite anterior é de ouvir algumas ligações do marido antes que os remédios para dormir fizessem efeito. Pela manhã, ela julgou que tudo já estivesse resolvido: Gabriel até mesmo estava tomando o café-da-manhã no salão principal com o filho no colo.

— Qual o motivo especial para eu ver os meus dois amores juntos tão cedo? — A mulher disse brincalhona, fazendo questão de se sentar ao lado deles.

— Papai disse que vai ser fácil! — Adrien respondeu animado.

— Frequente, filho — o mais velho corrigiu.

— Mesmo? De verdade? Sem termos que marcar hora? — Emilie continuou brincando e, ao receber um aceno positivo dos dois ao lado dela, ela continuou: — E a que devo essa honra?

— Estamos falidos — Gabriel respondeu como se não fosse nada.

— Falidos!? — A mulher arregalou os olhos, incrédula.

— Falidos! — Adrien ergueu as mãos, entendendo aquilo como algo bom.

— Por que estaríamos falidos!? O que aconteceu!? Gabriel, dá para me explicar logo isso!? —Ela pedia e perguntava enquanto andava de um lado a outro.

— Filho, por que não vai brincar no seu quarto? — Pacientemente, o homem colocou o filho no chão e se levantou também. Quando Adrien já estava longe o suficiente, ele agarrou a esposa pelos ombros e a olhou da forma mais séria possível — Estamos falidos e a culpa é sua!

— Minha!? Como a culpa poderia ser minha, Gabriel!? — Ela agarrou os ombros do marido.

— Me mandou testar aquela ladra!

— Testar! Não nos falir!

— Deu no mesmo, no final!

— Querido... Gabriel, amor... — a loira já tinha algumas lagrimas nos olhos — o que você fez? O que infernos você conseguiu fazer para nos falir!?

— Criei uma conta conjunta com ela e transferi metade do que tínhamos na poupança, como se fosse um engano, só para testar a honestidade dela. Também coloquei o salário dela com alguns zeros a mais... — as mãos dele desceram dos ombros até a cintura da esposa, em um abraço — Até agora ela não chegou, não atende minhas ligações e pegou todo o dinheiro. Estamos falidos...

— Eu não acredito que você fez essa idiotice toda! Era só deixar a carteira perto dela estava tudo resolvido! — Ela também o abraçou, escondendo o rosto — Eu não vou aguentar isso mais uma vez, eu não vou recomeçar tudo...

— Vamos dar um jeito, eu posso vender a mansão e...

— Vamos morar com os meus pais enquanto você tenta criar algo novo...

— Adrien vai entrar para a escola...

— Eu vou ter tempo para começar a trabalhar também...

E assim os dois continuaram a lista de passos que deveriam e queriam seguir para sair daquele buraco. Já tinham feito antes, poderiam fazer mais uma vez e com a vantagem de terem toda a experiência necessária. Quando já haviam esgotado todas as possíveis alternativas, Gabriel finalmente encerrou os tópicos:

— Em alguns anos já estaremos reestabelecidos, menos de uma década provavelmente.

Sabendo do quão doloroso aquela noticia estava sendo para Emilie, ele tentou ser um marido carinhoso e deu um leve beijo na testa dela. Os dois ainda estavam abraçados, o que era bom. Porém, a reação dela não poderia ser pior:

— Eu dei os melhores anos da minha vida para os Agreste e agora eu estou falida! — Ela começou a choramingar — Tudo porque você é um idiota exagerado e a Nathalie é uma boa filha da...!

— Ah! — Ele a interrompeu, como se ela acabasse de confessar a culpa — Então admite que se enganou com a sua amiga perfeita!? Admite que a Santa Nathalie na verdade é um demônio que arruinou as nossas vidas!

— Quer falar de amiga!? Vamos falar da sua amiguinha Audrey então!

— Emilie, ela está a léguas de Paris!

— Não importa! Para trair basta um pensamento!

— Então eu tenho um chifre nascendo na testa, porque com certeza os seus pensamentos enquanto contracenava com aqueles atores não eram nada puros!

— Papai é um unicórnio mágico? — Uma criança loira e extremamente inocente se meteu na conversa dos adultos. Adrien deveria ter obedecido ao pai e ido para o quarto, mas apesar de ser pequeno, ele já entendia que nunca era bom deixar dois adultos conversando sozinhos, principalmente quando gritavam.

Aquele comentário fora de contexto e principalmente adorável fez com que os pais dissipassem toda a raiva e voltassem a atenção inteiramente para ele. Em segundos ele já estava no colo do pai e tinha as bochechas acariciadas pela mãe.

— Não, eu não sou um unicórnio mágico — Gabriel respondeu ao filho com a voz sem repreensão, havia até mesmo certa graça.

— Nem brincando de faz de conta você pode ser um unicórnio mágico?

— Nem assim...

Como resposta, Adrien já estava com os olhos marejados e visivelmente arrasado. A vida tinha dado a ele a oportunidade de conhecer um animal mítico apenas para toma-la de volta.

— Podemos brincar de "arrumar as malas para ir visitar a vovó e o vovô"! — Emilie tentou animar o filho.

— Mas eu quero o unicórnio mágico! — A criança não conseguiu mais prender as lagrimas, estava frustrada: o que é uma visita à família em comparação à um unicórnio!?

— Compramos um unicórnio mágico na ida, filho... — mais uma vez, ela tentou acalma-lo.

— Promete? — Instantaneamente, o pequeno parou de chorar e encarou a mãe.

— Claro! Não é porque a compulsão obsessiva do seu pai em mostrar que a mania de perseguição dele está correta e o exagero com o qual ele pensa em tudo ter nos deixado FALIDOS que nós vamos parar de mimar você, filho...

Gabriel não tentou se defender, julgou que um olhar severo para a esposa já era mais do que o suficiente. Com Adrien mais calmo, era hora de começarem a fazer as malas: quanto antes colocassem a mansão à venda, melhores as chances de se livrar dos possíveis juros das dívidas com fornecedores, promotores e tantos outros associados a todos os desfiles programados que seriam cancelados e careceriam de indenização. Quanto antes saíssem de lá, menos doloroso seria depois.

— O que é observiva? — A criança loira perguntou curiosa sobre a palavra nova.

— Obsessiva, amor — Emilie o corrigiu.

— É o motivo da sua mãe tomar comprimidos, filho... — Gabriel complementou com graça, viperino como ele só.

— E exagero?

— É uma quantidade maior do que precisa, como a quantidade de marcadores que o seu pai tem: um verdadeiro exagero.

— Assim como a quantidade de vestidos da sua mãe: um exagero.

— E o que é compulsão? — Perguntou Adrien mais uma vez, achando divertida a brincadeira de aprender palavras novas.

— É uma ideia fixa, uma preocupação exagerada... — Emilie tentou explicar da melhor forma possível, mas nem mesmo ela entendia toda a extensão que a palavra poderia ter.

— É mais um dos motivos para a sua mãe tomar comprimidos, Adrien...

— Isso significa que compulsão é ruim? — A criança olhou preocupada para a mãe.

— Significa que sua mãe toma muitos remédios... — Gabriel tentou soar ameno, notando que suas piadas cítricas estavam atingindo a pessoa errada.

— Vou parar de tomar, estamos falidos... — Emilie ergueu os ombros, indiferente sobre aquilo até notar o quão sério era — Oh céus! Eu vou parar de tomar os meus comprimidos! Gabriel, eu vou ter que parar de ir nas consultas e vou ter que parar de tomar os calmantes! Como eu vou viver assim!? — mais uma vez naquela mesma manhã, Emilie estava prestes a colapsar.

— Seus pais tem uma casa no Sul, dizem que o interior é mais tranquilo, querida

— Mesmo? — Como num passe de mágicas ela já estava calma e se esforçando para pensar racionalmente: talvez o exagero em medicamentos pudesse ser substituído por uma vida mais natural e pacata.

— Mesmo — o marido confirmou enquanto colocava o filho no chão, finalmente em frente ao quarto dele — Também podemos trocar as suas jóias por alguns calmantes...

— Fique longe das minhas preciosas, Gabriel Agreste! — A loira ordenou, indo para o quarto e batendo a porta.

.

.

.

Já era quase hora do almoço e a esperança de que Nathalie pudesse chegar já tinha se esgotado.

Adrien estava brincando no meio das flores, estava suficientemente distraído com os insetos para fazer mais perguntas. Emilie e Gabriel, exaustos, estavam sentados na escadaria, um abraçado ao outro e ambos com a derrota estampada na face. A qualquer momento o motorista iria chegar para leva-los de lá.

Depois de muitas brigas, culpa, choro e reconciliações, as malas estavam feitas e amontoadas na entrada da mansão. A esta altura, o Agreste já tinha dispensado os poucos funcionários que trabalhavam lá e procurado uma imobiliária para avaliar o imóvel, não tinham tempo a perder.

— Amor, será que ela só está testando você? — A loira encarou o marido.

— Querida, não é como se ela fosse chegar agora e...

Antes que o Agreste continuasse, o som metálico do portão sendo aberto fez com que ele se calasse. Emilie olhou atentamente, sentindo o coração disparar assim que reconheceu a pessoa que estava prestes a cruzar a entrada. Gabriel também ficou atônito, mas manteve as feições de indiferença.

— Que surpresa encontrar todos ao ar livre e... Abraçados? — Nathalie comentou olhando em volta, preferindo apenas ignorar as malas amontoadas do lado de fora e a proximidade incomum dos patrões.

— Sua desgraçada! Como você ousa fazer isso comigo! — O Agreste se levantou parecendo uma fera prestes a atacar a vítima, mas recuou quando a esposa se colocou entre eles.

— Eu sabia que você não iria me trair assim! — Emilie abraçou a amiga.

— Trair? Eu... — pega completamente desprevenida, a assistente apenas retribuiu ao abraço do melhor jeito que conseguiu e encarou o superior por cima do ombro de Emilie — Acredito que seja melhor termos uma conversa, senhor.

— Exatamente o que eu estava prestes a sugerir — ele concordou em um tom frio.

.

.

.

Assim que entraram no ateliê, Nathalie colocou uma quantidade considerável de papéis em cima da bancada e não permitiu que o superior falasse algo antes que ela conseguisse explicar o motivo de ter se atrasado tanto:

— Acordei de manhã com o gerente do banco avisando sobre um possível erro em uma conta conjunta que o senhor exigiu ser criada na madrugada de hoje, achei melhor congelar tudo e pedir a transferência do dinheiro para a conta de origem, pode demorar até o processo ser realizado e constar no sistema. Eu tenho todos os comprovantes, caso queira checar por si mesmo. Aliás, a minha ida ao banco foi o que mais demorou... — a mulher espalhou alguns dos papéis, todos carimbados e assinados — Tive outra surpresa quando fui sacar o meu salário, mas imaginei o que poderia ser devido à data: fiz reserva em um ótimo restaurante, o que também levou uma boa porção do meu tempo, e encontrei um presente ótimo. Novamente: todos os comprovantes estão aqui, organizados, caso queira checar — finalmente, Nathalie respirou fundo antes de concluir sua explicação — E aqui... — ela estendeu um envelope rechonchudo — ... Esta é toda a quantia que sobrou. Só será possível depositar na segunda-feira, o horário de funcionamento encerrou por hoje, lamento.

— Então você não me roubou? — O homem ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

— Eu deveria? — Ela perguntou um tanto chocada.

— O que demônios você achou que estava fazendo todo esse tempo?

— Comemoração de Dia das Mães? Não é isso?

— Hoje é Dia das Mães? — Por alguns segundos, os olhos opacos de Gabriel conseguiram transparecer parte de todo o pânico que ele estava sentindo. Imperceptível para uma pessoa normal, mas notável para Nathalie.

— Último domingo de maio, sim, Dia das Mães — ela suspirou, recolhendo os papéis — Algo errado, senhor?

— Emilie provavelmente também não se lembrou...

— O que é ótimo, porque o presente para ela ainda está na minha bolsa e... — Enquanto vasculhava a bolsa à procura do tal presente, Nathalie olhou de relance para o superior e foi mais do que o suficiente para ver o estado catatônico em que ele se encontrava — Senhor? Senhor Agreste, está se sentindo bem?

— Você é perfeita mesmo... — ele murmurou baixo, mais para si do que para qualquer outro ser vivo ouvir.

— ... Perdão?

— Nada. Não disse nada para você, Nathalie — a voz agora era livre de irritação, ou melhor, a desconfiança que o superior teimava em usar com ela — Fez reserva em qual restaurante?

— O preferido dela — a assistente respondeu enquanto tirava um embrulho da bolsa — E aqui está o presente: Madame Bovary, clássico, capa dura.

— Eu não vou dar um livro para a minha esposa, Nathalie! Ela merece jóias, perfumes, algo mais valioso do que um livro qualquer! — em parte, o jeito mesquinho de Gabriel se manifestou. Entretanto, estava longe de ser igual ao de sempre, parecia apenas uma queixa.

— Ela vai ficar mais feliz com o livro, principalmente depois de ter saído do grupo de leitura que ela tanto queria entrar — a assistente encarou o superior acusatoriamente, mas desviou o olhar para o embrulho mais uma vez — e ela vai gostar de ler durante a viagem.

— Viagem?

— Vão visitar os pais dela, não?

— E como você sabe disso!? — O homem se ergueu da cadeira e encarou a assistente como se a acusasse de cometer um crime. Agora sim ele tinha certeza de que ela era uma manipuladora, de que estava observando a família o suficiente para controla-los e trair como bem entendesse!

— A mãe dela me ligou agora a pouco e perguntou se aconteceu alguma coisa séria. Imaginei que o senhor preparou uma viagem, mas como eu já tinha feito as reservas para o almoço, pedi que viessem pela tarde — sem entender toda aquela bipolaridade, Nathalie curvou os ombros e começou a se perguntar se realmente era seguro continuar aquela conversa.

— Eu... — ele superior suspirou um tanto mais calmo, pensando em toda aquela história. Talvez ele estivesse começando a ficar paranoico — ... Obrigado, Nathalie.

A assistente o encarou por alguns segundos com feições de espanto e surpresa. Ela não disse palavra alguma, ou melhor, deve ter murmurado um "preciso ir agora" antes de sair apressadamente pela porta. Foi praticamente uma fuga.

— Espera! — Gabriel pediu, bem em tempo de segurar o antebraço da assistente antes que ela alcançasse a porta da mansão — Nathalie, você precisa vir para ficar com o Adrien. Ele não sabe se comportar em um restaurante ainda, vão ter pessoas demais e a Emilie ficaria estressada...

— Eu realmente preciso ir, senhor — a voz saiu da forma mais fria possível enquanto ela puxava o braço para se soltar.

— Mas Nathalie...

— Em pleno domingo, no único dia em que eu tenho como descanso, eu já fiz mais do que a minha generosidade permite, senhor! Não por você, pela senhora Emilie! — E, pela primeira vez, Nathalie começou a demonstrar que era pacifica, mas estava longe de ser submissa a tudo — Eu não sou sua escrava e não sou a babá do seu filho, cuide dele o senhor! Aliás, tente tratar eles bem ao menos hoje!

Não houve contestação.

Gabriel Agreste estava sem palavras, estático, encarando a assistente como se presenciasse algum tipo de situação irreal. Além de eficiente e confiável, ela não era a mulher boba que parecia ser, era mais do que perfeita para o trabalho: tinha perdido o medo contesta-lo.

Agora ele sabia como ela conseguiu lidar com Audrey, coisa que nenhum dos outros tinha feito. Também estava explicado o comportamento autoritário de Emilie nos últimos meses: Nathalie estava influenciando ela. Não era de todo o ruim, mas não era a melhor coisa no momento atual, quando um dos desfiles estava perto.

Ele só despertou dos pensamentos quando ouviu a porta bater. Apressadamente, ele tentou ir atrás da assistente fugitiva mais uma vez, mas tudo o que encontrou foi a esposa e o filho correndo e pulando pelo jardim, como se fossem duas crianças, enquanto gritavam: "não estamos mais falidos".

Passar algum tempo sozinho com eles não seria de todo o mal, afinal.

.

.

.

Nathalie caminhou para o metrô sentindo o mais puro e genuíno desespero pelos pensamentos que estava tendo.

Primeiro, aceitou trabalhar para o marido da amiga porque Emilie implorou, fazendo parecer que precisava de alguém para ajudá-la a conviver com os Agreste. Depois, aceitou a ideia absurda de deixar Félix brincar com Adrien dentro daquela mansão. Sem saber ao certo, ela começou a tomar parte das responsabilidades de Gabriel para si, porque evidentemente ele desconsiderava o que era humanamente capaz de fazer dentro dos prazos curtos que aceitava e acreditava que ficar de mal humor poderia ajudar, em suma: um idiota.

Quando ela começou a se preocupar com eles?

Só tinha aceitado aquele emprego maldito porque quis ajudar Emilie, mas com o tempo descobriu que as coisas dentro daquela mansão não eram tão fáceis como parecia: Emilie tinha altos e baixos, frequentemente mais baixos; Adrien era uma criança com visíveis problemas de aprendizagem, coisa que um amigo de idade próxima não resolveria; Gabriel era um ser estressado e mesquinho... ou... talvez apenas estressado e sobrecarregado?

Quando ela começou a ser influenciada por eles?

A ideia de vir para França fugindo com o filho não incluía se preocupar com outras pessoas assim, muito menos se fixar em um lugar por muito tempo, então por que ela estava começando a se importar com os Agreste? Por que ela não conseguia simplesmente abandonar eles, pelo menos em um dia de folga? Por que Gabriel falar aquele "obrigado" tinha a deixado tão nervosa?

Passar o dia inteiro trancada no ateliê com o chefe fingindo que ela nem ao menos existia era o ideal, impedia de ele suspeitar de algo. Agora, com essa recém mudança, lá não era mais um ambiente seguro.

Aquela mansão realmente era um ambiente seguro, desde o começo?

O que garantia que Emilie não soubesse a verdade?

"Impossível, já estou ficando louca como eles...", pensou ela, balançando a cabeça negativamente de um lado para outro. Aquilo despertou curiosidade nas pessoas sentadas próximas a ela, mas Nathalie estava imersa nos próprios pensamentos o suficiente para ignorar o mundo a sua volta.

Ela continuou envolvida nas suas reflexões conflitantes até chegar em casa. Estava mais esgotada do que nunca, a angustia causava mais danos do que qualquer esforço físico. Apesar de tudo, forçou-se a tomar folego e ao menos parecer tranquila antes de entrar em casa.

Ela só teve tempo de deixar a bolsa em um canto qualquer e dar alguns passos na direção da cozinha antes de ser agarrada em um abraço de urso. Isso já era algo com o qual Nathalie já tinha se acostumado, era assim sempre que precisava deixar Félix com o...

— Você demorou! — O homem a abraçou com ainda mais força — Félix e eu fizemos uma surpresa de Dia das Mães para você.

— Mas já tive a surpresa no dia oito, aquelas rosas e a geleia...

— Se estamos na França, fazemos como os franceses! — Ele riu, praticamente a arrastando para o quarto — Sabemos que você adora vermelho, então...

— Eu amo vermelho, principalmente comidas vermelhas... — a mulher comentou, já salivando só de pensar em que tipo de guloseima iria ganhar.

— Você só pensa em comer! — mais uma vez ele riu, dessa vez a libertando do abraço — Prepare-se para ver a minha melhor obra-prima!

Com um revirar de olhos e uma tentativa falha de esconder um sorriso ansioso, Nathalie abriu a porta do quarto. Ela esperava muitas coisas, afinal, deixou "duas crianças" sozinhas por tempo o suficiente para colocarem até mesmo fogo em Paris. O que ela viu, entretanto, foi uma catástrofe pior do que qualquer outra coisa:

— Surpresa! — A criança gritou de maneira animada. Os fios loiros estavam tingidos em um vermelho tão forte que parecia mais molho de pimenta. O rosto, as mãos e algumas partes do corpo estavam começando a ficar empolados, obviamente devido a alergia a algum dos componentes daquela tintura de cabelo.

— O que você fez com o meu filho!? — Ela rosnou, em dúvida se estapeava o homem ou se corria na direção de Félix.

— Ele quem teve a ideia, torrãozinho! — O "adulto responsável" tentou se defender.

— Mamãe não gosta mais de vermelho? — O pequeno perguntou da forma mais melancólica possível, chegando a fungar o nariz — Não gosta mais de mim?

— Claro que gosto! — A mulher respondeu, indo até o filho e o pegando no colo — Gosto de você mais do que de vermelho ou qualquer outra coisa... mas... mas a mamãe ficou preocupada, só isso.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu deixei você com um desequilibrado! — Enquanto falava, ela encarou os olhos azuis tão claros quanto os de Félix — E agora a mamãe tem que te levar na emergência... — ela voltou a dar completa atenção ao filho, preocupada sobre o que poderiam ser aquelas manchinhas.

— Por quê? — A criança perguntou mais uma vez.

— Torrãozinho de açúcar, eu tenho certeza de que não é para tanto. Ele nem está com febre ou algo assim... — mesmo tentando se defender, o homem apenas saiu da frente de Nathalie com medo de sofrer as consequências.

— Eu não quero ouvir explicação nenhuma vinda de você! — Ela rosnou.

— Então deixa que eu levo ele, você parece estressada demais hoje... — com um sorriso sem jeito, ele estendeu as mãos para pegar a criança.

— Eu não estou estressada!

— Está piscando só o olho direito, é claro que você está estressada. Me passa o Félix em segurança, antes que você morda o meu loirinho preferido, anda... — mais uma vez, ele estendeu as mãos.

— Ruivo! Você deixou o meu filho com o cabelo vermelho!

— Tá lindo como sempre!

— Agora que eu sou ruivo vão me pintar como uma das francesas, mamãe? — Sem ter a menor ideia do que tinha acabado de falar e ignorando completamente as súplicas do "adulto responsável" para que fizesse silencio, Félix esperou pacientemente que a mãe o respondesse.

— Amor da mamãe, onde você ouviu esse tipo de coisa?

— Titanic! — A criança respondeu entusiasmada.

— É cultura, é um filme que todos deveriam assistir!

— Todos não incluem uma criança, seu irresponsável! Eu vou levar o meu filho ao médico e, quando voltar, acho bom você ter uma boa resposta para a pergunta dele! — Irritada e sem paciência alguma para lidar com ainda mais estresse, Nathalie saiu e bateu a porta da casa atrás de si, quase a arrancando do portal.

.

.

.

A ira de Nathalie já estava sob controle quando ela chegou ao consultório médico, acompanhada de um adulto completamente inapto a cuidar de uma criança e a criança que ele deveria ter tomado conta - enquanto esperava o taxi, ela achou melhor levar o culpado: ele poderia ter informações sobre como aquela alergia começou.

— Não é nada tão sério, parece um clássico caso de dermatite atópica com rinite alérgica — o médico comentou calmamente, escrevendo algo em uma ficha — Já tiveram casos na família?

— Rinite sim... — o homem respondeu, estava de braços cruzados encostado na porta a uma distância segura de Nathalie.

— A dermatite pode ser ou não devido à fatores genéticos, no caso do pequeno Félix ela está associada com a rinite — com toda a paciência do mundo, o médico explicou.

— O que é... — a criança começou a frase, mas uma série de três espirros fez com que ele desse uma pausa antes de continuar: — ... rinite?

— Exatamente isso: espirros e coisas parecidas com resfriado — Nathalie explicou ao filho, mexendo cuidadosamente no cabelo dele.

— E quando passa? — Dessa vez, o pequeno perguntou para o médico.

— Vai passar assim que este remédio fizer efeito — ao final da frase, o especialista entregou a ficha para a mãe preocupada — Esta primeira dose pode causar algumas reações como sono, mas recomendo que ele fique em observação por causa da tintura de cabelo: ela causou tudo isso e pode influenciar na eficácia.

— É injeção? — Do jeito mais dengoso possível, Félix escondeu o rosto na mãe enquanto perguntava.

— Não, não precisa ficar com medo.

— Mas pode ser injeção? — Ele perguntou de novo, ainda mantendo o rosto escondido.

A reação do médico não poderia ser outra: ele ficou boquiaberta. Tinha acabado de atender dois casos parecidos, onde quase foi forçado a prescrever medicamentos por via oral. Haviam alguns casos em que era realmente preferível acabar com tudo com uma picada de agulha do que levar alguns dias sob uso de medicamentos, mas Félix não estava em um caso desse tipo, não era tão grave como parecia e a causa era conhecida.

— É que o meu loirinho, digo, ruivinho não gosta de tomar remédios... — o homem explicou.

— Já conheci outras crianças assim, mas nunca uma que realmente preferisse a injeção. Normalmente preferem não tomar absolutamente nada.

— Acredite em mim: é mais fácil encarar uma agulhada do que a mãe dele dando remédios — depois do comentário, ele deixou uma risada escandalosa escapar. Félix tentou ao máximo, mas não conseguiu prender alguns risos também. Nathalie foi a única que se manteve séria, não vendo a menor graça naquilo.

— Entendo, entendo... — o médico comentou, pegando a ficha novamente e alterando algumas coisas — Antes de irem, mais uma pergunta: por que pintou o cabelo dele de vermelho?

— É que meu torrãozinho de açúcar adora vermelho...

— E eu quis fazer uma surpresa para a mamãe — a criança sorriu.

— Fiquei realmente surpresa — a vontade que ela tinha era de estapear o acompanhante, mas se limitou a fuzilar ele com o olhar.

— Eu entendo, mas por que o cabelo? Poderiam ter feito alguma outra coisa...

— Estávamos assistindo Titanic e a Rose é ruiva, daí veio a ideia...

Nathalie encarou o "adulto responsável" com repreensão total. Em parte, a culpa era dela por deixar o filho aos cuidados de um desequilibrado enquanto resolvia assuntos pendentes do trabalho, mas se ele ao menos tivesse bom senso tudo isso teria sido evitado.

— Eu adoro esse filme! — O médico, diferente da mulher, pareceu não se importar tanto com toda aquela idiotice. Pelo contrário, pareceu até mesmo entender como uma "razão plausível" para se pintar o cabelo de uma criança.

— Eu também! Ele é perfeito, excerto pelo Jack não se salvar no final.

— Exatamente! Seria ainda melhor se eles se reencontrassem depois de tantos anos, não acha?

Sabendo que aquela conversa aleatória só iria fazer com que seu mau-humor se manifestasse de uma forma intensa, Nathalie preferiu sair do consultório com o filho no colo. Quanto antes terminassem aquilo, mais cedo poderiam voltar para casa e tentar aproveitar o final de domingo que restasse.

.

.

.

Emilie estava indo de um lado a outro do corredor do hospital, tentando se decidir em qual das duas alas de observação iria ficar: a infantil ou a adulta.

O destino parecia estar brincando com ela naquele dia: em uma hora estava falida e tendo que voltar a morar com os pais, na outra estava tudo perfeitamente bem e, na seguinte, o marido e o filho apresentaram alergia a amêndoas.

Para piorar tudo, os dois ficaram em observação, mas ela não conseguia se decidir com qual dos dois ficaria. Claro, Adrien era apenas uma criança de quatro anos, mas Gabriel era um adulto dramático, ambos ficavam empatados em nível de carência de atenção.

— Senhora Emilie? — A voz calma de Nathalie a tirou de todos aqueles pensamentos.

A loira se virou lentamente, como se estivesse com medo de ser apenas a imaginação dela armando uma maneira de acalmá-la. Quando comprovou que realmente era a assistente do marido, faltou pouco pular em cima dela enquanto a abraçava e comemorava.

— Só pode ter sido a nossa conexão de melhores amigas que mandou você aqui para me ajudar agora!

— Na verdade, Félix está com alergia... — a outra respondeu, parecia preocupada demais em se certificar de que não tinha nenhum outro Agreste por perto para dar atenção real à amiga.

— Que ótimo, Adrien também! — Bastou receber um olhar de repreensão de Nathalie para que ela se retratasse — Digo, é horrível que os nossos bebês estejam com alergia, mas é ótimo que estejam com alergia ao mesmo tempo: eles podem ficar juntinhos na observação com você cuidando deles!

— Por quê? — Nathalie não estava se negando, apenas queria entender a situação na qual estava se metendo.

— Se prefere ficar com o Gabriel na observação enquanto eu fico com os meus dois príncipes, por mim tudo bem — a loira sorriu, estendendo as mãos para pegar o pequeno ruivo dos braços da mãe.

— Dê toda a atenção do mundo para o seu marido, eu fico com eles! — Aliviada por não ter chances de ser descoberta e com um sorriso divertido por entender a situação, Nathalie entrou na sala.

Emilie foi ver como o marido estava, tranquila por finalmente o carma estar ao seu favor.

.

.

.

Nathalie estava tentando não rir, a última coisa que queria era chamar a atenção de alguém naquele lugar. Já tinha feito uma nota mental para procurar algum outro hospital onde não corresse risco de topar com a família Agreste. Entretanto, ela estava achando gracioso observar aquelas duas crianças conversando enquanto lutavam contra o sono do antialérgico:

— Meu papai é um unicórnio mágico... — Adrien bocejou antes de continuar — E eu aprendi que obsessiva é uma pessoa que... — novamente um bocejo — ... que toma remédios coloridos.

— Vão pintar um retrato meu porque eu sou ruivo... — disse Félix, esfregando uma das mãos sobre os olhos.

— O que é ruivo?

— É alguém que quer parecer francês... — ele explicou, terminando a frase com um bocejo demorado.

— Eu posso ser ruivo também?

— Não, Adrien: você já é francês! — O sono fazia com que o mais velho começasse a perder a paciência com facilidade.

— Mas eu também quero um retrato! — Teimou o mais novo.

— Só se me emprestar seu unicórnio! — e, como se estivesse prestes a fechar um contrato bilionário, Félix estendeu a mão para Adrien.

— Feito! — O Agreste sorriu, ignorando o aperto de mãos e dando um abraço no "amigo imaginário".

Nenhum dos dois quis continuar a conversa, o sono era mais forte do que a vontade de falar. Em poucos minutos, eles já estavam abraçados um ao outro e dormindo como anjinhos, causando uma necessidade descontrolável em Nathalie de tirar uma foto daquele momento tão fofo.

.

.

.

A cada vez que Gabriel fechava os olhos e se entregava ao cansaço, Emilie o beliscava ou começava uma conversa com algum tema completamente aleatório. Ele já nem sabia ao certo se aquilo era preocupação ou alguma forma milenar de tortura, só tinha plena certeza de que precisava dormir.

— Gabriel! — A esposa chamou mais uma vez.

— Estou ouvindo, querida.

— Então olha para mim! — Ela insistiu.

— Eu ouço com os ouvidos, amor...

— Gabriel, você não pode dormir!

— Por quê? — Com toda a energia que conseguiu reunir, ele abriu minimamente os olhos e encarou a esposa.

— Porque é uma reação do remédio!

— ... E?

— Pode ser perigoso, querido!

— Mais perigoso do que conviver com você, com certeza não é... — Ele voltou a fechar os olhos, mas abriu assim que recebeu um puxão de cabelo — Ei!

— Você passa essas suas alergias estranhas para o meu filho e a perigosa sou eu!?

— Eu nem sabia que tinha alergia a amêndoas! Como eu iria imaginar que o Adrien teria algo assim também!?

— VOCÊ PASSOU ALERGIA PRO MEU FILHO! — Ela começou com os gritos, a preocupação com o marido deu lugar a raiva só de pensar em todas as alergias que o filho poderia ter.

— A CULPA NÃO É MINHA! — Ele se defendeu.

— ELE HERDOU ISSO DE VOCÊ! — Ela acusou.

— E DE QUEM... É A CULPA... Pela alergia... a penas... — O Agreste retrucou, já se rendendo aos efeitos do medicamento.

E assim começou mais uma das várias brigas entre os dois que, felizmente, durou bem menos do que alguns minutos: Gabriel caiu no sono antes que pudesse continuar se defendendo das acusações.

.

.

.

Nathalie já tinha tirado fotos o suficiente das crianças quando o seu acompanhante resolveu aparecer de novo. Em parte, ela já não estava mais tão irritada com a falta de responsabilidade dele, o que não significa que havia perdoado.

— Torrãozinho de açúcar...

— Para de me chamar por esse apelido idiota — ela resmungou nem mesmo olhando para ele, estava ocupada demais analisando as crianças para verificar se as manchinhas estavam sumindo ou não.

— Você só acha ele idiota quando está irritada comigo... — choramingou ele.

— Exatamente.

— Já pedi desculpas mil vezes, meu skolebolle com cobertura extra de cardamomo...

— Não adiantou.

— Você tem todo o direito de ficar irritada comigo, mas pelo menos para de dar essas respostas secas!

Nathalie não respondeu, não ainda. Ela foi calmamente até o bebedouro da sala e encheu um copo com a água gelada, em seguida foi até ele.

— Não! Não precisa mais! Pode continuar com as respostas secas! — Desesperado, ele até mesmo colocou as mãos na frente do rosto para se proteger, mas tudo o que a mulher fez foi beber o liquido calmamente. Quando ela finalmente já tinha acabado, ele voltou a falar: — Ouviu as gritarias do casal que está aqui do lado?

— Ouvi...

— São eles?

— São.

— E é sempre assim? — Quando recebeu um aceno afirmativo, ele continuou: — E é realmente seguro deixar o Adrien com eles?

— Mais seguro do que deixar com você, com certeza.

— Não precisa ofender, skolebolle — saiu mais em um resmungo para si do que para ela.

— Para de me chamar disso, é ainda mais ridículo do que torrão de açúcar!

— Eu sei que você adora os meus apelidos carinhosos! — Ele riu, a agarrando em mais um de seus abraços de urso.

— É, talvez eu adore mesmo... — ela comentou mais amena, retribuindo ao abraço — Eles não ficam uma gracinha juntos?

— Meu loirinho é sempre uma gracinha, mas os dois juntos ficam parecendo irmãos...

— Não exagera — depois de um revirar de olhos, ela continuou — Acha mesmo que se parecem tanto?

— Tanto que poderíamos levar o Adrien para a Rússia como o irmão mais novo do Félix!

Nathalie não respondeu, ela apenas deu um de seus olhares repreensivos e aquilo bastou para que as palavras fossem remedidas. Porém, era praticamente um dom dele falar besteiras:

— Você bem que podia dar logo um irmão para o Félix, eu estou louco para ser...

— Você está proibido de terminar essa frase.

— Mas você nem sabe o que eu...

— Sei exatamente o que você quer: me deixar louca!

— Eu só quero o melhor para o meu loirinho!

— Você quer é mais um para ensinar a fazer coisas erradas!

— Bem... é isso mesmo — ele riu, mais uma das suas risadas escandalosas.

— Vai acordar eles assim, lefse! — mesmo sendo uma tentativa de repreensão, ela mesma já estava começando a deixar a risada escapar.

.

.

.

_Não foi o melhor dia das mães de todos os tempos._

_Porém, seria o dia das mães inesquecível para todos os envolvidos._

**Author's Note:**

> Sim, eu sou louca.  
> Não me pergunte o motivo, eu simplesmente olhei para a cara de "morto" do Félix e achei idêntica a cara de "morta" da Nathalie.  
> .  
> Espero que tenham gostado!  
> Caso queiram ler mais:  
> Nyah!: https://fanfiction.com.br/u/751821/  
> Spirit: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/laviniacrist/historias  
> Inkspired: https://getinkspired.com/pt/u/laviniacrist/  
> F.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2918352/


End file.
